10 noites de puro hentai!
by Petit Pelle
Summary: 10 jovens embarcam em um cruzeiro maluco; uns para festar e se divertir, e outros para dançar. Mas, uma coisa esses 10 jovens tinham em comum, todos estavam no começo da vida,apaixonados e sedentos por uma das paixões mundiais:a luxúria.CAP 11 ON!
1. Sango e Miroku, problemas no paraiso

**10 noites de puro hentai**

Mais uma noite normal na cidade de Tókio, poucas pessoas andavam na rua, uma noite serena, e um frio que não incomodava um gostoso e puro vento...

Exceto, por um casal, que se movimentava mais que o normal.

Esse mesmo casal, morava em um sobrado, branco, com 4 janelas para a rua.

No momento que passasse por ali, escutaria gritos, sussurros, ou gemidos, nada normais, para quem é um sonâmbulo ou uma sonâmbula.

No caso desse casal tudo era diferente, o quarto antes impecavelmente arrumado, agora se encontrava em um estado um tanto desapropriado: Roupas jogadas, livros espalhados, o guarda-roupa aberto, cama desarrumada, mais pelo menos essa tinha um motivo para estar do jeito que estava.

Um casal urrava de tanto prazer, naquela enorme cama, esse mesmo casal, esfregavam seus corpos um nos outros, e estes movimentos produziam suor, que fazia com que o quarto parecesse uma sauna.

O homem que estava em cima da mulher que gemia loucamente, tinha olhos violetas, cabelos negros e corpo esplendido que se mostrava potente diante da situação.

A mulher da qual estava por baixo fazia o homem passar por um sufoco ao tentar alcançá-la.

O mais interessante e que já estavam ali a mais de 4 horas e ainda não aviam chegado no clímax,a mulher da qual estava por baixo fazendo o pobre homem suar era bela, cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos da mesma tonalidade.

Chamava-se Sango, tinha 19 anos e fazia faculdade de direito, já o homem trabalhava, chamava-se Miroku, e trabalhava como gerente de banco, 20 anos de idade.

Ele a agarrou pelas pernas a fazendo sentar, os movimentos cessaram por um minuto, para depois recomeçarem mais rápidos.

Miroku empurrava seu corpo contra o de Sango, arrancando seu nome da boca da namorada.

Ela gemia e ele também, ela se deita novamente abrigando o homem a fazer o mesmo movimento.

- Ó meu Deus! Ó meu Deus!

Ela sussurrava, os pingos de suor escorriam de sua testa por todo o rosto ate chegar ao queixo e depois escorrer para o pescoço para serem tomados pelos beijos do rapaz, que enfurecidamente beijava todo o corpo daquela jovem mulher a fazendo urrar ainda mais.

Ela passava as unhas sensualmente moldadas nas costas do pobre homem o fazendo querer ainda mais.

Ela sussurrava baixinho ''eu te amo, eu te amo'' no pé do ouvido de Miroku o fazendo retribuir o gesto.

Finalmente pareciam estar chegando ao total prazer. Miroku deu uma última chance de prazer a Sango que soltou um urro fazendo Miroku estreitar um belo sorriso.

Sango ''empurrou'' Miroku para o lado e este já caiu dormindo, a moça logo o fez também.

Sango abriu os olhos lentamente e deparou-se com um par de pupilas violetas a observando, sorriu, foi retribuída com um terno beijo.

-Bom dia!

Disse sorrindo para a moça que tentava fazer com que seus olhos se acostumassem com a claridade.

-Bom dia!

Retribuiu esticando os braços, estreitando um belo sorriso e logo depois se levantando.

-Vai trabalhar hoje?

-O que aconteceu ontem à noite me deixou cansada... Mas preciso ir.

Miroku soltou uma alta risada e se esticou rosando os lábios no ouvido esquerdo de Sango.

-O que aconteceu ontem me deixou com gostinho de quero mais...

Ela o empurrou e abaixou pegando algumas roupas que estavam no chão.

-Se quiser mais. Vai precisar arrumar a casa.

-Mas hoje é meu dia de folga?

-Então não temos um acordo...

Ele amarrou a cara e depois resmungou.

-Tudo bem!

Ela segurou a roupa que havia pegado do chão e a abraçou junto ao peito, tampando o corpo despido.

-Serio?

-É

-AAAAAAIIIIIIIII que bom!

Ele estreitou os olhos quando Sango pulou em seu colo e lhe deu um beijo.

-Você esta dizendo isso porque eu vou limpar a casa ou porque vamos fazer uma coisa a mais do que dormir hoje?

-Os dois!

Afirmou, deixando Miroku na cama, um pouco... Muito frustrado pela resposta.

-Haan... Sango...

Ela olhou para ele, do banheiro, e sorriu com a escova de dentes na boca.

- Vou fazer o café...

Ele falou sorrindo e ela retribuiu.

Sango chegou na cozinha e encarou a mesa, tinha de tudo!

Café, torradas, sucos, pães, bolos, frutas cortadas, e muito mais ( N/A: Ta eu exagerei u.ú mais eu como assim de sexta)

Foi ate Miroku o abraçou pelo pescoço e o beijou apaixonadamente, ele agarrou-se a sua cintura, e logo ela já estava sentada em cima do balcão, beijando Miroku.

Miroku deitou em cima de Sango em cima do balcão da cozinha, ela pode sentir o membro do namorado muito excitado. Desabotoou a saia de Sango raptamente e colocou a mão em sua parte intima por cima da calcinha, ela delirou no primeiro toque. Gemeu baixo, Miroku sorriu por entre o beijo, e colocou a mão dentro de sua calcinha, a masturbando.

- Han haan...

Sango gemia baixo, e começou a tirar a calça do namorado.

A calça foi completamente arrancada e jogada longe, Sango por sua vez, começou a massagear o membro ereto de Miroku, esse logo começou a fazer movimentos para aumentar a velocidade, Sango vendo que o namorado não era tão lerdo aumentou MUITO o ritmo, e ele fez o mesmo nela...

-Há haaaan haan...

Miroku arrancou a blusa de Sango, que estava sem sultian e começou a chupar seus seios levemente.

Sango sentia prazer duplo, e por isso aumentou mais o ritmo de seus movimentos no membro de Miroku... Esse quase empalideceu de tanto prazer.

A blusa do namorado foi praticamente rasgada pelas unhas de Sango, e logo depois a cueca. Miroku lhe arrancou a calcinha, e rapidamente a penetrou, fazia movimentos rápidos e com força em Sango e essa gemia auto.

De repente Miroku sentou-se e agarrou Sango, fazendo-a sentar sem cima de seu membro, e segurou as pernas da namorada para cima e a subia e descia, poupando a namorada dos movimentos... Ele fazia pelos dois.

Foi ai que ele gozou... E Sango se separou dele, correndo para o banheiro...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Hohayo minha gente querida, e aqui estou eu com mais uma fic TT Para a infelicidade de vocês.**

**E pela primeira vez escrevendo um hentai como você puderam ver... Eu não me dou muito bem com a coisa O.O**

**Sou tímida hihihi n.n**

**Muitíssimo obrigada. E Onegai u.u**

**Reviews…**

**Bay baaaay**


	2. Uma nova professora, preparence!

**Huh huh huh nesse capitulo vcs vão conhecer o Inu e a K-chan e vão intender melhor o capitulo anterior u.u**

**Aproveitem bastante pq acho que não vou poder atualizar o 3 capitulo essa semana okay?**

**Beijinhus**

**Petit Pelle**

----------------------------------------

Já era noite quando Inuyasha havia chegado naquele local, mas chamado de escola de dança, Inuyasha podia ser rabugento, egoísta, resmungão, mais se havia uma coisa que ele amava mais do que qualquer coisa, era dançar.

Adorava um bolero, um tango, uma salsa e ate mesmo um samba.

Era professor, se escreveu para o campeonato de dança, mais ainda não aviam denominado o local.

Tirou a pesada mochila da qual carregava e a colocou em cima da mesa.

-Olá professor...

Uma seria voz chamava atrás de si, ele olhou e deparou-se com ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Kikyou sua melhor aluna.

-Oi Kikyou... Como foi o seu final de semana?

Perguntou sem interesse.

-Muito bom... Então é o ''senhor'' que vai dar aula hoje?

Perguntava a repugnante garota atrás de si.

-É o que parece!

Falou grosso, estava se enchendo daquela mulher e apesar de ser bonita e sua melhor aluna, não ia com a cara dela.

-Vamos lá pessoal! Vamos começar que eu estou sem paciência.

E todos foram para seus respectivos lugares, e Inuyasha tratou de colocar-se na frente daquelas mulheres que esperavam ansiosamente o começo da primeira aula com o belo professor.

Ele apertou um botão e logo depois a cantora já começava a cantar em um ritmo de tango.

As mulheres começavam a imitar o seu professor, todas dançavam bem, mas Kikyou se destacava na multidão feminina, e Inuyasha percebeu isso.

-Hey Kikyou... Venha aqui!

Ordenou o homem de madeixas prateadas e orelhas caninas que tanto as mulheres gostavam.

Kikyou rapidamente já se pôs agarrada em Inuyasha pronta para ser conduzida.

Ele foi ate o aparelho de som e o ligou. Novamente a cantora embalava-se em um tango muito quente.

Inuyasha grudou Kikyou em seu corpo, essa sorriu abertamente para as outras que morriam de inveja.

Inuyasha anda em passos combinados com os de sua companheira de dança até a ponta do mesmo salão, chegando lá levanta as mãos da mulher e, a roda a para e a roda de novo, parando no mesmo sincronismo em que chegaram naquele local.

Agora era vez de Kikyou (ou barro velho podre da porra u.u) mostrar o seu talento, os dois eram bons, só existia uma diferença: Kikyou fazia para causar inveja e ganhar dinheiro, já Inuyasha dançava por pura diversão (O Inuyasha ta bonzinho d+ nessa fic u.u)

Ela se agarrou em Inuyasha como se quisesse passar a ele seu movimento.

Jogou o pé direito para o lado esquerdo e logo depois rodou esticando a bunda (puta mesmo u.u) para que esta desse para o lado de Inuyasha, Ele revirou os olhos como se já entediado, puxou a mão direita da mulher a fazendo rodar e parar na posição normal.

Ela fez mais um passo, e quando ia prosseguir uma voz firme a interronpeu...

-Não sei o que pensa que esta fazendo... Mais esse passo esta errado.

Kikyou olhou para figura feminina encostada no patente da porta...

TODA de branco, sapatilhas brancas e lustradas.

-Não esta, errado!

-Ela esta certa Kikyou! Está errada! Aliás está tudo, errado! Uma voz grosa e forte chamava atenção atrás de si... As mulheres riram abertamente da humilhação da mulher ali presente, esta mesma lhes lançou olhares que acabaram com a graças das outras.

-Venha aqui!

Kagome se desencostou da parede chamando Inuyasha, esse obedeceu fielmente às ordens da dançarina.

Eles se encostaram e uma onda de calor subiu pelos seus quentes corpos

-Esta pronto?

Perguntou o encarando com uma vos irônica.

-Quando você quiser...

Ele mal acabou de falar e a mulher já dançava.

Braços finos e delicados, mas também fortes e bem treinados.

Kikyou olhava diretamente para o quadril finíssimo daquela mulher, que se mexia sensualmente junto à cintura de Inuyasha.

A mulher da qual continuava a dança, na voz (quando eu digo na voz, é porque a musica tinha acabado e ela estava cantando a musica) se desvencilhou das mãos de Inuyasha, surpreendendo ate o mesmo.

-COMPREENDE SRT. KIKYOU? É ASSIM QUE SE FAZ!

Gritou a mulher, rodando e parando a bunda para o lado de Inuyasha, mais isso durou, para infelicidade do mesmo, menos de 3 segundos, ela balançou o quadril, e abaixou-se passando as mãos no peito de Inuyasha, causando um desejo, que, secretamente ele sentia.

Inuyasha agarrou a cintura da mulher, que se assustou e por pouco não cai. Para disfarçar se ''joga'' no chão, se agarrando a perna de Inuyasha logo depois, planta uma bananeira e eleva as pernas na altura da face de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pegou as pernas da mulher que impulsionou as mãos assim causando uma elevação que ajudaria Inuyasha a levantar seu corpo.

O dançarino pega a mulher e a levanta, assim a jogando para cima e a pegando novamente a fazendo prender-se a sua cintura.

Inuyasha teve uma vontade enorme de agarrá-la naquele instante, e tinha certeza que aquela mulher também queria o mesmo, pois sua respiração estava falha diante da proximidade.

A mulher parou de cantar.

Desceu do colo de Inuyasha.

E foi em direção a Kikyou.

Parou em sua frente e (Deu um murro no meio da cara dela u.u) esticou um dos braços em direção a pista...

-Faça! -- Ordenou.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo? Eu não vou obedecer você!

Gritou com a mulher, causando uma fúria que só mesmo a mandante sentia.

-Sim eu posso! E como sua nova professora, eu mando em você, se estiver aqui dentro.

- E a não ser que queira fazer do Meu jeito... A PORTA É A SERVENTIA DA CASA

Gritou a ultima frase, assustando Kikyou e Inuyasha que não sabia que haveria uma nova professora.

Kikyou abaixou a cabeça, e foi para pista de dança murmurando um: "Sim senhora". A mulher cruzou os braços e se encostou novamente na porta.

- Senhorita Kagome, eu não sou tão velha.

Disse sarcástica esticando um leve sorriso na face.

Kikyou virou a cabeça para ela espantada.

-Ka-ka-ka-ka-Kagome?

-Kagome a dançarina que foi nomeada a melhor do Japão no ultimo festival de dança espanhola?

Inuyasha interferiu.

-Eu mesma! Gabava-se

Kikyou dirigiu-se ate Inuyasha que a pegaria, para começarem a dançar... Mas novamente, Kagome interferiu.

-Eu não disse que era para dançar com o Senhor Inuyasha.

-O que? Como espera que eu dan...

Kagome não a deixou terminar.

-SOZINHA E AGORA!

Gritou fazendo Kikyou recuar um passo.

Ela começou a dançar desconcertadamente, Kagome cantava a musica, Inuyasha se encantava com a voz da mulher, de repente a vos cessou.

Kagome, foi ate o armário e pegou algumas toalhas, foi ate a pia e as encharcou.

-Kikyou... Estique os braços.

Kikyou não esticou os braços, pois não entendia o que ela queria com seus braços e com toalhas molhadas.

-ESTIQUE OS BRAÇOS

Gritou, irada, Inuyasha só observava a rigidez daquela professora.

Kikyou esticou os braços, Kagome rodou o corpo e com ela foram as toalhas.

-Argh... Urrou, com o impacto das toalhas molhadas em contato com seus braços.

As toalhas se enrolaram, de modo que não se desprendessem do corpo da dançarina.

-Senhor Inuyasha... Por favor, coloque a musica. Falou doce, mais firme, delicada, mais rígida.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça positivamente diante do sorriso de Kagome.

A musica começou a tocar, e Kagome a enrolar mais as toalhas, toda vês que Kikyou errava um passo.

Escorregou. Kagome não a deixou parar, levantou as toalhas e as contorceu, levando junto os braços de Kikyou, que serrou os dentes de dor.

-Não seja fresca. Você caiu porque quis.

Gritava para a mulher escutar, pois a musica estava alta.

-Sim! Senhorita Kagome!

Ela levantou-se e se pos a dançar como um fantoche novamente.

Kagome ficou com as toalhas em mãos, amarradas nos braços de Kikyou, que urrava, mas não era ouvida pelo som alto. As outras garotas, apenas olhavam o sofrimento da aluna, temerosas pela nova professora.

Finalmente a tal aula tinha acabado, e nesse momento uma certa professora esfregava freneticamente uma mão contra a outra debaixo de uma torneira de água quente.

Banheiro masculino. Um certo professor pensava, mais não era na dança, como sempre pensava, e sim em uma certa companheira, melhor dizendo professora, da qual conhecera hoje, de uma maneira selvagem.

- "Ela realmente vai dar trabalho".

Pensava divertido, sim, ela não tinha regras, isso ele percebera no primeiro momento em que seus olhares se cruzaram...

Banheiro feminino. Lavava as mãos de modo que as quase ferisse, a força que colocava para lavá-las era grande e a água quente deixava a pele da moça muito frágil.

Mais acima de tudo, pensava em um, certo alguém que já havia ouvido falar mais nunca o vira, só agora, apenas agora, pode ficar cara a cara com o professor conhecido por quase toda população feminina de Tókio.

Estreitou um sorriso malicioso, ele ia ser difícil de controlar, parecia temer a voz da professora mais não se deixava levar fácil.

- "Ele vai me dar trabalho".

Pensou risonha, gostou do professor, mas no primeiro momento em que suas respirações se cruzaram, e a proximidade mexeu com ambos, percebeu, que ele iria dar muito trabalho para suas pernas e braços treinados.

Saiu do banheiro feminino e foi para direita, teoricamente para a sala de treino.

Saiu do banheiro masculino e foi para a esquerda, teoricamente pra a sala de treino.

Andavam. Esbarraram-se e logo depois Kagome estava no chão, Inuyasha logo a ajuda a levantar, ela, por outro lado era muito orgulhosa para isso e em um movimento delicado se levanta.

Inuyasha fica para trás, seguindo Kagome.

Percebeu que o professor não tirava os olhos de suas partes traseiras. Estava se enchendo daquilo.

Virou-se e disse irônica.

-Quer uma foto?

Ele devolveu no mesmo tom de voz.

-Ó sim obrigado, vou colocar no meu banheiro.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar cortante que nem mesmo ele pode evitar desmanchar o sorriso formado nos lábios.

Virou-se novamente e se pos a andar.

Inuyasha a segurou o ombro, ela não se surpreendeu mais não esperava o ato.

O choque de seus corpos foi grande, o calor da mão de Inuyasha foi sentido profundamente causando um arrepio em ambos.

Ela vagarosamente se virou e encarou os olhos dourados daquele hanyou, ele não pode resistir a tocar a face dela, a mesma inconscientemente fechou os olhos azuis com o delicado toque.

Aproximou-se e quando deu por si, seus lábios já estava a milímetros.

Beijaram-se.

Kagome se perdeu no calor da boca de Inuyasha e ele também acabou perdendo o chão naquele beijo.

Aquilo para ambos era irônico. Dois respeitados professores, cheio de orgulho dentro de si, e em minutos já queimavam de desejo um pelo outro... como Isso poderia?

Eles... Não faziam nem idéia.

Na verdade, nem se importavam, não com o futuro, e sim com o momento, o presente, o agora, em que seus lábios se tocaram pela primeira vez.

Eles só queriam... Curtir o momento.

Separaram-se em busca de ar.

Kagome rapidamente colocou a mão na boca vermelha. E Inuyasha a encarou serio.

-E-e-eu...

-Não diga nada!

A encostou a parede e a beijou de novo... Escorregou a mão das costas para a cintura de Kagome e essa enlaçou o pescoço de Inuyasha.

Separaram-se depois de um tempo a procura desesperada de ar.

Kagome encostou seu nariz no de Inuyasha e ele desceu os lábios e a beijou novamente... O dançarino a levou a dispensa lugar deserto onde guardavam os materiais de limpeza.

A encostou na porta e desceu a mão para as nádegas da dançarina essa soltou um leve e doce gemido de prazer ao sentir.

Inuyasha desabotoava os fechos do colam de Kagome enquanto ela procurava uma brecha na calça dele.

Inuyasha subiu a mão para a bunda de Kagome e ela o agarrou mais forte. Ele se roendo de prazer e tesão a colocou em um colchão de aquecimento, de cor azul, e deitou sobre ela. Foi ai que eles escutaram vozes, as vozes de suas alunas esperando pelo termino da aula.

Pareceram acordar de repente, olharam-se e Kagome deu um jeito de sair dali, pegou suas coisas e correu para casa. Deixando Inuyasha nervoso com seu próprio ato.

- Sango, abre a porta... Deixa eu entra.

- Da pra espera?  
- O que ta acontecendo?

Não ouve resposta... A posta se abriu e ele entrou preocupado com o estado da namorada, ela estava seria, e havia se atrasado para o trabalho...

- O que foi?

- Não foi nada... Àquela hora... Você não me avisou...

- Eu ia, mais não deu tempo...

- Esqueça... O importante é que nada deu errado... Pelo menos eu não estou grávida.

Miroku estava triste... Ele queria muito ter um filho com Sango, mais essa parecia não perceber o por que das transas sem camisinha, e o por que, que ele nunca a avisava quando gozaria dentro dela...

Ele não duvidava do amor dela... Mais as vazes não tinha certeza se ela correspondia a altura do amor dele...

- E-eu te amo...

Ela olhou-o acolhedora.

- Ora seu bobo, eu também te amo...

O abraçou... Mais atrás daquele sorriso... Escondia-se uma lagrima...

---------------------------------------

**Ohayo pessoas que eu adoro, muito obrigada pelas reviews... Sinceramente não esperava nem uma XD estou emocionada TT**

**Bem bem, esta ai o segundo capitulo, espero que tenham gostado, postarei o próximo assim que possível.**

**n.n**

**Agora respondendo as maravilhosas reviews:**

**Lah-chan: Há ok, muito obrigada pelo elogio, eu sou tímida sim '''', ok como você viu, esta explicado nesse capitulo o porquê da Sango ter saído correndo, n.n continue lendo que você vai saber o porque de ela não querer um filho e talz... **

**Beijos.**

**Srt. Kouga: usahuahsuahush mais é lógico que eu sou tímida. u.u**

**Mais as vazes bate aquela inspiração incontrolável sabe uahsuahsuhas.**

**Bem bem, não se preocupe quando vc puder ajude n.n**

**Ei vc não quebrou uma promessa, so não pode cumpri-la por agora, mais vc so quebra uma quando desiste dela... e creio que vc não desistiu n.n**

**Há obrigada XD vc tb é uma ótima escritora.**

**É pois é eu dei uma mudada no final, espera que tenha gostado.**

**Beijos Bru...**

**Agatha Kuchiki: ashuahusaha não precisa ficar com vergonha... Você nem imagina como EU fico quando escrevo isso XDD**

**Há sim obrigada espero que vcs estejam gostando. Apesar de quase todo mundo gostar de hentai... estou fazendo o possível pra que esse supere todos os outros (espírito competitivo mt grande o.o) n.n tomare que vc esteja gostando. Beijinhus**

**Lady Une: sahuashuashuashuash nossss nem me fale XD, eu adoro hentai vermelha . Obrigadinhu XD a intensao era deixar o leitor pasmo msm aushuashua não não agora falando seriu... Você não viu nada '''' a fic não vai ser so so so hentai, mais vão ser praticamente todos os capitulos XD bem eu adoro detalhes e com essa não vai ser exceção ... espero que vc esteja gostando n.n**

**Beijinhus**

**Kagome Hi: é mesmo, eu gosto de escrever e quando eu escrevo hentai eu posso ser tímida XD mais nada me segura... vão ser praticamente todos os capítulos hentais, espero mesmo que esteja gostando pq pra mim é um honra n.n**

**Já né e obrigada pelos elogios.**

**Bem gente. Obrigada di novo pelas reviews e continuem lendo hein u.u**

**E eu sou tímida sim XD vcs é que não vêem minha cara vermelhicima SO de escreve isso ''''**

**Espero que estejam gostandoooo.**

**Beijos**

**Petit Pelle **

**e….**

**REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**PLLEEEEAASSSEEE**

**Te mais gente**

**Petit Pelle**


	3. Seshy e Rin ela nao se lembra?

**Yoooo minnaaaaaa... desculpem o atrás é que REALMENTE não deu pra postar essa semana, mais agora é feriado u.ú e ate em feriado a gente tem que trabalhar ... o vida viu, masss que bom que vcs estão gostando...**

**Vamos ao que interessa. n.n Beijo galera**

**Da grata escritora, Chidori ( petit pelle, chidori é meu novo nick)**

0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Abriu a porta da frente, que dava para a sala, jogou rapidamente a chave que usara para abrir a porta, na estante, e procurou desesperadamente o sofá, estava escuro e não conseguia enxergar, não por estar escuro claro, afinal ele era um youkai e sua visão era mil vezes melhor do que a dos humanos, mais sim por estar beijando uma humana... Raça da qual ele odiava, mais aviam sempre aqueles humanos que não eram tão odiados assim.

Achou o sofá, deitou Rin rapidamente no mesmo, o aconchegante sofá, não desgrudando seus lábios dos dela. Tirou a saia da qual ela já avia desabotoado para facilitar o seu avanço. Jogou a saia longe e logo Rin também fazia o mesmo com a camiseta de Sesshoumaru. A arrancou e a jogou talvez na mesma direção que sua saia foi jogada. Dois minutos depois ele já estava nu, apenas brincando com o feixo do sultian de Rin. Desabotoou e o deixou cair no chão ao lado do sofá, Sesshoumaru logo se pos a beijar o pescoço de Rin, a fazendo estremecer, beijou-a nos ombros, pescoço, braços, mãos e finalmente o seios que ele tanto almejava e queria, passou-lhe os lábios molhadamente no seio esquerdo e osculou-o ferozmente, fazendo a moça morder o lábio inferior.

Beijou-o mais uma vez e logo correu ao seio direito, esse um pouquinho maior que o esquerdo, mais isso não fazia diferença para ele, beijou-o, e fez à mesma coisa que fez no outro seio.

Os movimentos eram sincronizados.

Mas mesmo assim ela quase chegava a urrar de tanto prazer que aquele youkai lhe dava.

A penetrou ferozmente. E subia e descia em movimentos ferozes e ousados.

-Hooo. Hooo...

Ela gemia e ele não pode deixar de dar um lindo sorriso(Se quiserem a imagem de ele rindo me avisem).

Trocou de posição e agora quem estava por cima era Rin, sentou-se sobre o quadril de Sesshoumaru e remexeu-se com o membro ainda penetrado dentro de si.

Ele gemia e suava prazerosamente

Rin trocou de posição e logo quem estava no comendo novamente era Sesshoumaru, ele levantou Rin da cama, e a encurralou na parede, se encaixou como um quebra cabeça em Rin que chegou a gritar, subia e descia subia e descia, o corpo no de Rin com seu membro encaixado, prosou mais ainda a menina contra a parede e agora, ia e voltava ia e voltava, muito rápido, Rin gemia auto e Sesshoumaru hora ou outra a masturbava.

Foi com Rin de pernas cruzadas em sua cintura ate o quarto, e a deitou na cama.

A masturbou-a com três dedos, e ela arranhava a cômoda de tanta excitação...

Ele sorriu, e depois de um tempo, dormiram abraçados esperando que no outro dia, o trabalho fosse melhor.

Ela acordou... Mais tentou ao maximo não lembrar disso, em vão, sentiu-se sendo beijada, e quando olhou para o lado encontrou a face de Sesshoumaru... E as imagens vieram a tona, a noite anterior a forma de como ele a Beijava... mais afinal... QUEM era Sesshoumaru? Não conhecia nenhum homem com aquele nome... O único homem que conhecia realmente era Miroku, namorado de Sango, sua melhor amiga.

Saiu rapidamente da cama, e Sesshoumaru a olhou confuso...

- O que há?

Ele disse casualmente frio.

- Quem... Quem é você?

Sesshoumaru arregalou os orbes cor de ouro, o ouro mais raro que se poderia encontrar...

- Como assim, quem eu sou Rin... Não se lembra? O que esta acontecendo?

Ele perdeu completamente a pose, e a compostura, e ainda com o lençol cobrindo o corpo nu foi ate Rin e lhe segurou os ombros... Ela continuava intacta ali, de certa forma, estava vasculhando sua memória, quem era esse youkai que por sinal era muito lindo...

- E- eu não me lembro, o que estava fazendo comigo, quero dizer o que nos fizemos.. AI NÃO! Esquece...

Ela levou a mão a cabeça em sinal de impaciência e confusão.

- Sesshoumaru, Rin, é meu nome, deve estar de brincadeira, não...nao se lembra de ontem, do que eu te falei no jantar... NÃO SE LEMBRA DISSO!

Ele agarrou a mão da mulher e lhe mostrou o anel, de noivado, que ela carregava graciosamente no dedo...

Ela recuou um passo com o toque e com a elevação repentina de voz daquele homem...

Levou as mãos em meio ao busto, e disse vagamente palavras negativas.

Sesshoumaru levou as mãos na cabeça nervoso, e desconcertado, não se lembrava de NADA, ela não se lembrava de NADA, como... Como isso poderia?. Hó por Deus, que lhe desse uma luz agora, se não... ele iria enlouquecer...Quer dizer que transou com uma mulher que nem ao menos sabia seu nome e agora esta se matando pode dentro por que não sabia disso...

- O que esta acontecendo... O que aconteceu... Por que fizemos... ISSO!

Cuspiu venenosamente apontando para a cama bagunçada com varias peças de roupa em cima, ENCLUSIVE sua calcinha...

- Quando você aceitou meu pedido... Me convidou para vir aqui, e então.. Eu não sei... Aconteceu... Me desculpe... Não foi Minha intenção, quero dizer foi minha intenção, mais eu pensei que você pelo menos me amasse...

- Como espera que eu ame uma pessoa que eu conheço a dez minutos, e conhci, de uma forma, acredite NEM UM POUCO agradável!

- Hun...

Ele se aproximou... Colou sua mão no ombro de Rin e com a outro levantou 3 dedos, que na noite anterior fizeram a menina descascar a cômoda.

- Não... Não se lembra disso?

Levou os 3 dedos a boca e os lambeu sensualmente olhando no fundo da escuridão dos olhos de Rin.

- ... Não...

Ela se paralisou... Sua voz saiu muito rouca e quase sumida...

Ele chegou mais perto... E quando Rin pensou que ele ia deixá-la em paz, ele avançou sobre seu corpo e a beijou furiosamente.

- E disso?

Disse entre o beijo que por sinal ela avia cedido...

- Uhun...

Ela soltou inconscientemente, ainda o beijando.

Sesshoumaru largou o lençol e sem ao menos avisar. Escorregou a mão pelo corpo nu daquela mulher... Penetrando-a sem cerimônia em seguida, ela pelo susto, quase gritou, e logo depois lhe agarrou os braços, deixando Sesshoumaru encosta-la contra a porta.

- E disso... Você... Se lembra disso?

Falava grosso, empurrando a mulher contra a porta de entrada, essa enroscava suas pernas na cintura dele, e ele se impulsionava fortemente contra ela, Rin deixou-se levar ate a cama, e Sesshoumaru, lhe fez um oral maravilhoso a fazendo novamente descascar a cômoda de tanto prazer.

No final eles dormiram novamente abraçados, Rin não mais se lembrava de sua empresa, e Sesshoumaru de falta de memória da suposta noiva...

0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0

**Awe, eu sei eu sei, um MINUSCULO capitulo, mais eu tenho que terminar o qu vcs tanto querem que é Inuyasha e Kagome néh u.u por isso entendao é para uma calsa nobre XD... Há, eu vou responder as reviews no proximo capitulooo.**

**Beiju.**


	4. Kouga e Ayame resouvendo tudo uu

**Yoooo MINNA-SAAANNN u.u desculpem o atraso é que a coisa tava braba XD é que eu viajei e tive que passar o capitulo novamente para o caderno... maas esta ai apesar de piqueno u.u beijinhus e prestem atenção nesse e no próximo capitulo pq se não vcs vão falar que esta confuso ò.ó**

**Beijos minna-san, boa leitura n.n**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Wo Ayame! Da pra parar...?

- Não...

- Hunf...

Sentou no banco e pôs-se a concertar o radio velho.

Ayame continuou a jogar pequenas pedras em cima da cabeça de Kouga e esse fechava os olhos em sinal de plena fúria.

-'Eu acredito. Que o nosso amor é mesmo um milagre'

- Há não Ayame...

Murmurou o yokai lobo ao escutar a voz da mulher.

-'Pois a onde quer que eu vá... Eu percebo o seu olhar sem perder qualquer detalhe.'

-'Eu acredito que a felicidade é só um caminho onde eu posso te encontrar para sorrir e pra te amar'

-'E juntar nosso destino'

-'Agora que eu tenho você! Deixa o teu carinho me contagiar com a força desse sentiment...'

Ela havia parado de cantar... Kouga a beijava enfurecidamente... Sorriu em meio ao beijo adorava provocá-lo...

Hó sim adorava provocá-lo, tanto que quando isso acontecia nada poderia pará-lo.

Kouga lhe arrancou a roupa em minutos que quase foram imperceptíveis a ela.

Ayame fez a mesma coisa só que um pouco mais devagar.

Kouga lhe arrastou ate a mesa que anteriormente concertava o radio velho, e a deitou lá.

- Agora cante sua Loba, agora cante...

Exigia o homem, a fazendo se arrepiar toda.

A penetrou cem cerimônias mais bem de vagar e logo depois rápidos movimentos faziam a mulher suar.

Gemia loucamente Ayame, Kouga sorriu diante da situação, sentou Ayame e esticou suas pernas deixando do membro da garota completamente a mostra, penetrou-a novamente, movimentos rápidos, tirou o membro e a virou deixando-a de quatro, penetrou por traz. Ayame mordeu o lábio inferior, por Kami-sama Kouga sabia fazer uma mulher feliz, ainda bem que era ela a ser a escolhida.

Kouga deitou-se sobre Ayame, em cima da mesa, não ligava mais para o radio velho que agora estava caído no chão, muito menos para os parafusos espalhados por todos os lados, o que ele queria agora era outra coisa e Ayame sabia muito bem o que era.

Beijou-o, acariciou-o, lambeu seu pescoço e abdômen, e lhe fez tudo o que tinha direito.

Kouga chupou ferozmente os seios fartos da youkai lobo, e essa o puxava mais para si o agarrando na nuca.

Chegou um momento em que Kouga não se agüentou e começou movimentos muito rápidos esquecendo-se que Ayame não tinha a mesma energia que ele... Não ela não tinha a mesma... Ela tinha muito mais!

Sua respiração muito alta denunciava que os dois estavam loucos de amor um pelo outro, e que queriam e desejavam que o que eles estavam fazendo ali nunca acabasse. Não era apenas sexo... Era amor... Em uma mistura mágica de amor e prazer, e uma pitada de loucura... ( **N/A: **pitada ? XD ata vai nessa...)

Por mais que irritassem um ao outro, e se provocassem a toda hora, eles amavam-se... Amavam-se intensamente... Olhou-a nos olhos em momentos de descanso, haviam chagado ao orgasmo juntos, e mais felizes do que nunca, Ayame era uma mulher Youkai, ao auge de sua carreira vocal, e Kouga era um mecânico, os dois eram muito diferentes, mais o que eles não sabiam é que eram iguais, e por mais que negassem um sem o outro seria nada.

Deitou a cabeça no ombro másculo de Kouga. Este a olhou, tão tranqüila... Amava aquela mulher tão quanto amava a si próprio, adorava ter aquela flor em seus braços, e odiava pensar, que um dia... Poderia perdê-la.

Acariciava-lhe os cabelos ruivos... e ela passa o dedão da mão na mão de Kouga, fechada em sua cintura, e a outra em seu cabelo... Fechou os olhos e por fim adormeceu estava exausta.

Kouga a pegou no colo, e a levou para a cama, afinal, estavam no sofá do quintal, e o cão de Kouga estava querendo dormir...

Chegou ao quarto, e a colocou no banho a vestiu em uma bela camisola azul bebe em bordados de rosas, e depois foi ele mesmo tomar seu banho, deitou-se e dormiu...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sesshoumaru andava pela rua, havia deixando Rin no apartamento sozinha, aquilo havia sido estranho... Muito estranho... Ele se lembrava de tudo afinal, se conheciam a 7 anos, sendo que a 6 namoravam, a pediu em casamento, e ela havia aceitado, em um jantar que ele a convidou, muito refinado por sinal.

Estreitou os olhos... Será possível que ela o estava enganando? Supondo que ele faria aquilo? Será possível que ela o enganou apenas para desfrutar do prazer que ele lhe proporcionava?

Entrou na porta da academia de dança da qual Inuyasha trabalhava, mais para sua infelicidade, ele não estava lá, apenas um outra professora, de olhos azuis, muito bela por sinal, Inuyasha deveria estar aproveitando sua estadia ali.

Apresentou-se brevemente, e descobriu que o nome da professora era Higurashi... Kagome Higurashi, sim se lembrava, fora ela que ganhara o premio de dança Espanhola do Japão. Abismou-se com a habilidade daquela mulher... Realmente... Inuyasha tinha muita sorte.

Saiu da academia e foi para o trabalho... O cansativo trabalho...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rin abriu os olhos e levantou depois de um tempo... Olhou em volta... Era seu apartamento... Mais não entendia... Por que Sesshoumaru fizera aquilo na noite passada...

Olhou em volta mais um vez... Avistou ao longe um papel em cima da escrivaninha cor 'tabaco'.

O abriu e começou a ler...

"_Rin. Talvez hoje eu não volte para casa cedo, muita coisa pra resolver. Mas nos precisamos conversar... Tem certeza de que não se lembra quem eu sou? Sesshoumaru... Seu noivo... Nos conhecemos a 7 anos... E a gente namora a 6 anos..._

_Eu pedi você em casamento ontem em um restaurante chamado Li ciont o restaurante mais caro de Tókio... Mais não se trata do dinheiro, se trata das palavras que saíram da sua boca. As palavras foram: Eu aceito Sesshoumaru..._

_Como disse talvez chegue em casa mais tarde hoje, então, não precisa fazer janta para mim._

_Bom dia._

_Sesshoumaru."_

Deixou a carta em cima da mesa, Estava confusa com as palavras do noivo ... Mais não se lembrava ao certo o que havia falado para ele na noite anterior...

- Como assim... não me lembro?

Levantou, e foi tomar um banho... Olhou em volta antes de ir, e quando olhou para a porta flashs vieram em sua mente como um relâmpago...

- Eu não me lembro?

Olhou para porta, que anteriormente o noivo a encostou e a masturbou e a encheu de prazer...

Sim se lembrava, entao por que Sesshoumaru falara aquilo?

Despiu-se e foi tomar seu banho.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Yooo minna-sannn u.u desculpem o atraso dessa budega aqui XD mais é que eu to gipada T-T e não ta dando pra escreve u.u mais eu tento eu tento, bem... o que eu tenho a diser é...**

**MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWSSSSS U.U**

**Noooosssaaaa foram 29 TT Que lindo u.u**

**Respondendo-as:**

**MAE DAS PERSONAGENS FEMININAS DO INUYASHA:.: **_shaushaushuahsuahuahsuahsuhas noooossss que coisa né, vc é parecida comigo XD eu tive vontade de escrever isso mais é anti-etico eu falar isso no site XD assim que nem vc fez é legal u.u mais no site eu não tenhu coragem XD_

_Muito obrigada n.n vc é ótima, eu é que to honrada de vc escreve pra mim. Beijinhusss x)_

**Nanda Higurashi:.: **_Nossa, meu... To sem palavras.. Realmente, vc sabe colocar uma escritora para cima. E como vc falou dos personagens. Meu e penso igualsinhu u.u meus parabéns e Muito Muito obrigada mesmo. E vou continuar escrevendo u.u quero ver os personagens felizes XD_

_Muito obrigada u.u eu não so nada perto de ti moça... Beijinhus_

**Bruna – Yasha:.: **_Yo miga jóia? Awe lógico que vou continuar u.u quero fazer o Inu e a K-chan feliz x) brigadinhu n.n_

**Bruna F.:.: **_Aweeee brigadaaa sim essa pessoa indesejada vai pagar n.n vai ter uma surpresa la pro final do capitulo n.n Bigadinhu e Beijooos_

**MaryHimura:.: **_Nossa pior que é mesmo eu fiquei mal com essa Historia viu ò.ó mais como eu já disse ela(ele) vai pagar u.u o anti-etico(a) aqui é ele(ela) pow u.u eu so o fazendo o meu trabalho x) ushushsuhsuhsuh sim sim o titulo foi uma idéia pq no 4 capitulo bem... vc vai ver pq n.n Brigada ta sensual msm? XD _

_Brigada pela review e pelo elogio okay? Continue acompanhando e fale se gostou n.n Beijos_

**paty-love inuyasha 4ever:.: _Nossa _**_TT Que lindo... Amei... eu tenhu msm uma legião de fãns? Nyaaaaaa nem credito u.u eu tb vou defender vcs u.u não se preocupem e muito muito muito mesmo obrigada pelos elogios n.n Adorei mesmo... Há e isso do Hentai da Kagome e do Inuyasha... bem... haushuahuhsuahsuashusahuas eu não vou contar XDDD desculpa mais não posso u.u a única dica... vc vai poder procurar... mas nunca NUNCA vai achar_ _hentai mais quente que o deles u.u Entao fica atenta se não vc não pega XD Beijinhus e não dexa de mandar reviews e fazer uma criança feliz u.u eu lógico..._

_Beijos n.n_

**Lady Une:.: **_XDDD Sim eu tb gostei do que eu fiz com o barro velho muamuamuamuamua XD mais vc ainda não viu nada u.u tem mt mais pra acaba com ela XD seriu... eu a odeio XD_

_Bem Sesshy e Rin tai n.n espero que tenha gostado. _

_E mais eu so tímida como vc sabe u.u ushsuhsushs e eu vou continuar escrevendo pode dexa, Tnks n.n Beijos_

**Agatha Kuchiki:.: **_XDiushushushushush por uma boa causa isso mesmo pq vc não vai ver melhor Hentai de Inuyasha e Kagome como o meu u.u eu te dou certeza pq a minha irmã que já é MUITO mais esperiente do que eu ta me ajudando XD Bigadu n.n Sim eu mando. Aliaz eu vou colocar la no meu profile assim que possível Okay?_

_Beijos_

**69The crazy friends69:.: **_ushsuhsuhsushus woooo nee-chan u.u eu so tímida sim pow u.ú_

_É que eu me esforço pra fazer vcs felizes u.ú ò.ó e me espere u.u não fica assustada nee-chan u.u isso é so o começo muamuamuamuamua ( Naraku) XD beijoooo_

**Nika-chan:.:**_Awe Nika-chan Jóia? __Nya espero que bem, bom, vc apontou 3 pontos nao é mesmo? Vou responde-los._

_1 – A idéia é ser diferente n.n o Inuyasha tem segredos que vcs não sabem ainda entao, não pode falar que ele é APENAS um mero professor inocente de dança XD huh huh huh_

_2 – Sim, eu so super ant-Kikyou u.ú e não da pra mudar isso, e como já foi avisado a fic é HENTAI é normal que eles se agarrem XD ainda mais o casal principal, mais se vc pode notar naquele capitulo eles estavam "fora de si" u.u não vai acontecer mais... vai ser pior... mais olha se vc não gosta, de uma idéia pra que eu possa mudar ok?_

_E no negocio do obsceno... bem... acho que a minha fic é a hentai dedicada menos obscena desse site u.u maaais, se vc diz a gente muda n.n_

_Mais olha como o titulo diz, é hentai pesado não da pra so falar que eles fizeram amor na noite passada né n.n_

_Mais a gente ameniza isso u.u _

_3 – Ué, pq ficou confuso, se vc leu todos os capítulos postados, deve ter esclarecido sua duvida u.u não sei pq ué, esclareci o da sango e do Miroku no outro capitulo, e o Sesshy e a Rin agora o.o não intendi XD_

_Há que isso imagina sua review só melhora a fic, vc apontou pontos importantes onde eu posso melhorar n.n _

_Continua dando sua opinião sincera n.n_

_Brigada e _

_Beijinhus_

**Mayura-chan:.: **_ushsuhsuhsushuhsuh XD mais ta no titulo que é hentai hsusahushaushauhsuashusahsauh XD ai ai viu u.u Brigada._

_Ecuuuu Odeio a Kikyou u.u nunca, ela vai sofrer em praticamente em todas as minhas fics u.u disso vc pode ter certeza XD_

_Beijo e Brigada n.n_

**Kagome KC:.: **_ushushushushushuahushaushuahs XD nos duas estamos u.u eu nem sei o que eu to escrevendo, meu amor pego o caderno olho, olho, olho, depois olho pra mim e falo "entao... quer experimentar?" XD ele tava pasmo XD o.o e eu tb fiquei... pq geralmente eu escrevo ouvindo musica e nem lembro o que eu escrevi XD mais vc vai se surpreender u.u o melhor hentai vc vai ver u.u_

_Beijinhus_

_Brigadauuun XD_

**Saiô-chan:.: **_hushauhsuahsuahsuahsuahsuahs XD que isso Saio credo assim vc me assusta XD eu sou tímida u.u so que a minha outra personalidade fala mais auto nessas horas intendi? XD_

_Triste ilusão msm XD_

_É msm não pode falar nada pq vc leu u.u e gosto?_

_Brigada Saionara n.n adoro-ti_

_Beijo nee-chan querida do meu coraçaaaaaooo D_

**Natsumi Takashi:.: **_u.u Sim sim que bom que vc gostou Natsumi mt obrigada n.n _

_TT Eu demorei mais foi por uma boa causa pow u.u e tb foi pq eu viajei no feriado XD mais em compensação fiz mais 2 capítulos XD_

_Beijoosss e tnks pela review_

**Stella Mayfair:.: **_XD BRIGADAAAAA - Adoro-ti_

**Himura Nika:.:**_ XDD ushsuhsuhsuhauhsuha faça como quiser a fic é de vcs n.n_

_Mt obrigada e é lógico que vai ter Inu e Kagome u.u sem eles nos não viveríamos XD_

_Beijinhus_

**E isso galera daqui a poço eu posto o próximo capitulo tah n.n**

**Beijinhus e POR FAVOR HEIN **

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**PLIIIIIIIX**

**BEIJOOOOS**

**A gente quase me esqueço essa foi a review que me mandaram… vcs podem responder ela que eu vou colocar aqui ta n.n**

**Beijinhus**

"essa sua fic ta um lixo, odiei é uma merda, uma bosta, um cu, meu ta

muito vulgar, jah logo enfia!

foi o pior hentai q ja li!

na boa esquece de escreve-la isso ta ruim valeu coments!"


	5. VAMOS LÁ, É O NIVER DO INU

**Yoooooooo minna-san. Aqui esta mais um capitulo, e mais uma vez muito obrigada pelas reviews, e please não deixem de manda-las elas me ajudam muito a continuar, e quando eu recebo meu eu fico emocionada TT vcs são de mais minna n.n **

**Aqui esta o capitulo e boa leitura**

**JÁ NEEEEE n.n**

o.o u.u o.o u.u o.o u.u o.o u.u o.o u.u o.o u.u o.o u.u o.o u.u o.o u.u o.o

- MEU AMOOOOOR!

Gritou Miroku, para Sango que estava na cozinha, fazendo um lanche, já era noite e eles estavam se preparando para assistir 'Doce vingança' do qual Miroku falou que iria se inspirar por fazê-la Arrumar a casa em plena folga x)

Sango tinha que assumir era muito malvada com o namorado e com os outros adorava ver os amigos sefrerem...

- Muamuamuamuamua

Riu malignamente, sem pensar. Levou a mão a boca quando viu Miroku se aproximar cautelosamente, com medo do que a Namorada poderia fazer a ele.

-Hehe -- brincadeira Miroku...

Ela sibilou com uma gota enorme na cabeça, a risada havia saído sem querer, hoje ela estava empolgada, não sabia por que, mais estava. Havia decidido algo muito importante para com Miroku, ele ainda não sabia, mais ela não mais hesitaria em falar, em suas ações muito menos, Miroku queria muito ter um filho, disso ela sabia, mais tinha medo, fizera muita coisa errada no passado e agora ele estava voltando para assombrá-la. Já estava arriscando de mais estando com o amado, estaria entregando os pontos com um filho. ELES saberiam e matariam a ela e acriança... como fizeram a muito tempo atraz... Um tempo que ela queria esquecer...

- Sango... Anda logo amor.

- Já vo Momo-Kun! n.n

Ele foi ate a cozinha e a virou...

- O.O Momo-Kun?

- n.n É

- Então você quer dizer que...

- Isso mesmo...

Ela afirmou. Nesse instante o homem começou a pular a abraçar a namorada feliz da vida, essa ria junto com ele, não custava nada, fazer esse sacrifício não que ela não quisesse um filho muito pelo contrario, o problema era que se ela o perdesse novamente não agüentaria... Morreria...

- Eu te amo

Sibilou para Miroku, que sorria enquanto uma lagrima escorria de seu rosto ( o do Miroku u.u) ele sorriu abertamente e a abraçou logo em seguida a pegando no colo.

- Eu também te amo. Tsumo-chan

- O.O Desde quando?

- Desde hoje...

Ele a colocou no chão e tirou uma cachinha, uma pequena cachina preta aveludada.

- Quer casar comigo?

Ela o olhou atordoada...

- O que? Casar?

Miroku a olhou terno e afirmou com a cabeça.

- MAIS É LOGICO!

E o abraçou, beijando em seguida. Agora sim... Agora sim ela estava pronta para ser mais feliz do que qualquer mulher... Ela estava com a pessoa amada...

Miroku a deitou no sofá e ela aceitou o carinho do agora noivo.

Retirou a camisola dela e ela logo o fez com o roupão dele. Logo suas peças intimas estavam no chão e o filme teria que esperar ate o outro dia, por que agora teriam algo mais importante para fazer.

O.O u.u

Kagome havia acabado de sair da academia, e agora ia em direção, ao um café perto dali, Inuyasha já havia saído a uma tempo e ela ficara para ensinar uma aluna chamada Tsubak a aprender um passo de dança do qual ela tinha muita dificuldade.

Lembrou da menina, sorriu, ela era muito simpática, e aprendia rápido, olhou a rua, uma carro passava e ela resolveu enfrentá-lo, e Inuyasha havia levado seu guarda-chuva (¬ ¬)

Fechou os olhos e jogou a moeda, ela poderia ter esperado o carro passar, mas, por mais que não estivesse com pressa... O acaso uniu o útil ao agradável, e pimba!

Escutou a busina em seus ouvidos, olhou em volta, por Deus ainda estava no meio da rua, o carro vinha freiando, mais já estava perto... Muito perto...

- Perto de mais...

Murmurou, fechou os olhos e esperou pelo baque que vinha em seguida esse logo veio, e veio forte.

Abriu os olhos e a ultima coisa que viu foi o chão muito longe do seu alcance o que significava que havia sido arremessada contra o carro, e rodado ate do outro lado, caindo no chão quase sem seus sentidos.

Escutava as sirenes e pessoas falando lutou para voltar quando ouviu uma voz gritando seu nome, parecia com a de Inuyasha...

Mais perdeu as forças antes de constatar a duvida.

# O.O # u.u

Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, um espaço branco. Olhou em volta, o local era como o seu uniforme... Branco!

O que estava fazendo ali? E por que estava aparelhada? Um hospital!

Levantou de súbito e deu de cara com os orbes de Inuyasha, encarando-a atônito.

- Kagome!

Exclamou exasperado, saiu correndo em direção a maca onde estava a bela. Olhou-a... Contemplou-a.

- Wo Inuyasha... O que qui é que EU to fazendo aqui hein wo? ò.ó

Falou nervosa, estava toda cheia de aparelhos suas mãos estavam frias. - Você... Foi atropelada, esta desacordada a uma semana... EU estou aqui desde sexta.

- O que? Que dia é hoje?

- Hoje é sexta Kagome (¬ ¬)

Assim agora era se lembrava, estava ali a uma semana, bateu em si mesma por ter jogado a moeda e atravessado a rua, sua mãe sempre lhe dissera para nuca desafiar o destino... Ainda mais quando se tratava de carros...

- Inuyasha...

Ele a olhou indiferente da cadeira murmurou algo para que ela prosseguisse.

- Eu... Eu... Inuyasha Eu...

- Eu to com fome ò.ó

- capota

- ahsuhaushuahsuahuahsuahsuh calma Inuyasha XD

- Há- há... gota o que quer Kagome?

- Hannnnn deixa eu ver... u.u

- ... Anda logo mulher ò.ó

- Há fica quieto não me apressa u.u

- Eu quero: Um X burguer com bacon e fritas, uma coca cola, uma pizza de calabresa, e um Mc tastch (N/A: é aquele sanduíche enorme do mc donald's )

- ... O.O ... tudo isso?

- Eu to sem come a uma semana o.õ

- Ta bem... Eu acho... Vou la e você fica quietinha, imóvel e dormindo ai viu u.u

- Hih Hih tah n.n

Inuyasha saiu do quarto... Digamos... Mais feliz do que o normal. XD

Kagome demorou um pouco mais o olhar nos quadris do dançarino. Um sorriso malicioso lhe passou pelos lábios e pensamentos impuros lhe invadiram a mente...

Kagome soltou uma risada alta só de pensar... Apenas por pensar, no prazer que aquele hanyou lhe traria na cama x)

E ela queria muito, muito mesmo colocar seus pensamentos com aquele hanyou em pratica. Há se queria. Deitou na cama novamente e pôs-se a esperar por sua comida, da qual seria entregue por sua vitima... Inuyasha!

O.O u.u

Ayame voltava para casa quando viu um folheto que lhe interessava. Havia um concurso nacional de dança latina/cubana, sorriu, teria uma conversa com Kouga sobre isso. Entrou em casa e deixou o bilhete sobre a mesa jogou a bolsa sobre o sofá e tirou a blusa preta sem mangas decote em V deixando-a sobre a cama de casal, acabou de se despir. Ligou o som e entrou no cheveiro.

Kouga chegou em casa e estranhou o som alto, abriu a porta e olhou a mesa, havia um folheto nele escrito:

" _10 noites um Cuba, os pré-selecionados, vão para a cidade da salsa e os ganhadores receberão o premio de 10.000 dolares"_

"_Ficha de inscrição ou informações, Academia Takeda"_

Deixou novamente o folheto sobre a mesa e foi em direção ao quarto, sorriu ao ver a blusa da namorada jogada na cama, e com sentidos apurados, ouviu o chuveiro e sentiu o cheiro do sabonete de rosas que ela usava. Tirou aquela ropa formal que usava e entrou no banheiro. Apenas de cueca. Ayame esta tão entretida com o chuveiro e com seu canto, que particularmente era lindo, que nem viu quando Kouga bateu a porta atraz de si. O youkai lobo acabou de despir-se e cuidadosamente entro dentro do box do banheiro Ayame estava de olhos fechados e nem sabia que estava olhando para a parede e que seu suposto namorado estava atraz de si, já com o membro enrijecido.

Pegou sua cintura e a virou, ela se assustou e tentou se afastar mais ao ver o amado se entregou.

Ele penetrou-a delicadamente dentro do chuveiro e ela beijava o pescoço do Youkai.

Ele agarrou-se a cintura da parede gelada, ela voltou com força pelo choque gélido e com isso ele a penetrou mais, mesmo sem querer, mais tinha certeza... Estava melhor agora.

- Haaaaaannnnnnn!

Gemeu alto com o contato explicito, queria mais, sim queria, queria muuuito mais.

Kouga agarrou-se as pernas bem torneadas de Ayame e as puxou para si, fazendo com que as pernas da namorada se cruzassem em sua cintura, voltou para de baixo do chuveiro, e reencostou Ayame na parede, mulher esperta fez co mesmo movimento que antes e com mais força, Kouga gemeu alto e prazerosamente jogou o pescoço para traz em sinal de tesão extremo!

Ayame sorriu com a reação do namorado. Kouga novamente a encostou na parede, ele também era esperto, dessa vez não voltou, ficou na mesma posição e lugar. Quando Ayame inclinou a cintura com o choque. Entrou em êxtase ao perceber que seu sexo latejava de tanto prazer...

Kouga grudou as pernas da namorada em si. A tirou do chuveiro. Ambos molhados, levou-a para cama, deitou sobre aquele corpo frágil e beijou-a furiosamente, desceu para a cintura da namorada ainda a beijando, o corpo nu.

Abriu as pernas de Ayame e beijou seu membro, chupou-a sedutoramente. Ayame gemia loucamente e Kouga continuava a genital da mulher. Ayame impulsionava com as mãos a cabeça de Kouga contra sua genital e ele continuava a chupar a morca( N/A : Acho que fica mt feio falar vagina então, como vcs sabem morca é a mesma coisa, e menos rude então, vai ser morca tah XD) da mulher, soltou-se de Ayame e rapidamente penetrou-a, depois de algum minutos, beijou seus lábios e adormeceu pensando em quão bom fora aquele momento u.ú

Acordou mais tarde, e deu leves chupões nos seios dela, enquanto a outra adormecida sonhava com "anjos"...

O.O u.u

Quem um dia ira dizer que existe razão nas coisas ditas pelo coração e quem ira dizer?

Inuyasha abriu os olhos mais não quis se levantar, olhou pro lado, e viu que horas eram.

Enquanto Kagome estava no hospital do outro lado da cidade como eles disseram.

Inuyasha e Kagome um dia se encontravam se querer e se agarraram muito mesmo sem tentar se conhecer.

E foi um amigo, o Miroku que disse "Vou dar uma festa legal, a gente vai se divertir".

Festa estranha com gente esquisita "eu não to legal não agüento mais ver pinga"

E o Miroku riu e se enturmou com a menina que tentava impressionar.

E Sesshoumaru todo puto só pensava em ir pra casa "Há Miroku eu vou te matar"

Inuyasha e Kagome trocaram telefone, depois telefonaram e decidiram se encontrar.

Inuyasha sugeriu uma lanchonete mais Kagome queria ver o filme do Godard.

Se encontraram em frente a academia a Kagome de moto e Inuyasha de táxi...

O Inuyasha acho estranho e melhor não comentar, mais a menina tinha 4 brincos na orelha...

Inuyasha e Kagome eram nada parecidos ela era de virgem e ele tinha 23.

Ela fazia salsa e falava alemão e ele ainda nas aulinhas de francês.

Ela gostava de Shakira e de Lá cuba, e Inuyasha gostava de filmes de ação e dançava valsa com sua avó.

Ela falava coisas sobre o campeonato também motos e meditação e Inuyasha ainda estava no esquema, e monotonia do seu dia a dia.

E mesmo com tudo diferente veio neles diferente veio neles de repente uma vontade de se ver.

E os dois se encontravam todo dia, e a vontade crescia como tinha de ser.

Inuyasha e Kagome fizeram dança, teatro, motociclismo e form pro campeonato, a Kagome explicava coisas sobre dança pro Inu...

Ele aprendeu a bebe, cortou um pouco o cabelo, e começou a se importar, e ela se formou no mesmo mês em que ele ganhou o grande torneio.

E os dois dançaram juntos e também brigaram juntos muitas vezes depois.

E todo mundo diz que ele completa ela, e vice-versa, que nem feijão com arroz.

Compraram a academia a uma 4 meses atraz a barra mais pesada que tiveram.

Inuyasha e Kagome voltaram pro Japão, e nossa amizade da saldade no verão.

So que nessas férias não vão viajar pois a filinha da Kagome ta de recuperação han-han-han...

E quem um dia ira dizer que existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração? e quem um dia ira dizer que não existe razão?

- Inuyasha... Como estão indo as aulas?

- Bem obrigado n.n

O silencio caiu sobre eles e aquilo estava aterrorizando Kagome.

- E o torneio... Você vai?

Ele quebrou sem graça.

- Não sei... Ainda temos dois meses pra pensar!

Depois de Sete dias e Sete noites Inuyasha e Kagome já estavam mais próximos, esquecendo-se do incidente do primeiro dia ( o agarramento meia transa o.o XD)

O.O u.u

- Ei Ei Ei... não pense que pode fazer isso Kikyou... ò.ó

Falava rígida a aluna que tentava em vão fazer o passo corretamente.

- Mas Kagome eu não consigo, não tem como!

- Tem sim querida, não consegui ficando sentada e reclamando. n.n

Kagome e Kikyou também haviam se entendido e a professora estava menos dura com ela. Graças a Deus!

- Ei Kagome...

O treino já havia acabado e agora as alunas e a professora estavam no vestiário, tomando um banho quente e relaxante para depois irem para casa.

- Hunnn...?

Ela disse tirando o colam e ficando nua, entre o Box do banheiro e o banco de marmori preto...

- Vai sair hoje?

Kagome colocou a cabeça para fora e lhe sorriu, molhada passando a mão na face para evitar a água que escorria.

- Sim hoje é aniversario do Inuyasha. Nos vamos sair pra comemorar...

- Você não vai?

Kikyou a olhou incrédula. Como? Kagome poderia ser mais importante do que ela para Inuyasha? Como?

Ele nunca comemorava seu aniversario, mas ela sempre lhe levava um bolo e um caro presente. Mas agora que ele havia "Finalmente" resolvido comemorar o aniversario não a convidara. Com certeza nas veias... Ele sentia algo a mais que amizade profissional por Kagome.

- Não... Não fui convidada.

Disse seca olhando para o lado.

- Desculpe...

Kagome estava realmente arrependida '– Tudo bem... Você não sabia' Ela sibilou forçando um sorriso, por mais que gostasse de Kagome não deixaria que ela roubasse Inuyasha de si... Não mesmo.

Kagome voltou ao seu banho, sabia bem que Inuyasha e Kikyou eram como água e óleo não se misturavam de jeito maneira.

O tempo passou e quando Kagome saiu de seu banho estava sozinha. 'Alo?' Sibilou para certificar-se, ninguém respondeu. Ela se enrolou em uma toalha e naturalmente saiu do banheiro para realmente certificar-se.

Chegando lá não havia ninguém a não ser o vento e as moscas dançando ao som da melodia tocada pelo 'CD player'.

Voltou ao vestuário e trocou de roupa deixando os cabelos molhados, mas sedosos e negros como a noite caídos nos ombros molhando a blusa de cor bege em um decote de 'O' e calça capri preta de lycra.

Almentou o volume do som, onde a cantora embalava-se em um ritimo quente de merengue. Kagome suava feito bica, mas mesmo assim não parava de dançar em frente ao grande espelho.

- Vai ficar doente se não parar Kagome...

A voz masculina dominou o local causando um arrepio em Kagome.

- Saiu do hospital em menos de uma semana... Deveria se cuidar...

Ela não deu ouvidos e continuou dançando, mas agora requebrava mais o quadriu do que antes, a ele... Para ele... Que se vidrava na 'coriografia' dela...

- Hannnn... Kagome...?

- O que?

Ela parou nervosa com as mãos pousadas cuidadosamente na cintura, no instante em que a musica acabou.

- Você esta fazendo o passo -- ele hesitou mas completou objetivo – Esta fazendo errado Ò.Ó

Kagome e Inuyasha já se conheciam a seis meses, durante esse tempo tiveram alguns 'problemas' ( agarramentos, meias transas, beijos enfurecidos no meio da aula, e etc) mas nada de mas... Algo que eles poderiam superar, o torneio iria acontecer em dezembro e se ganhassem iriam ficar um tempo em cuba. Afinal isso era ótimo eles iriam conhecer cuba e explorar seus desejos aprender melhor a dança de salão cubana, com um professor experiente e mais, teriam dez mil dólares nas mãos, prontos para serem gastos nos seus mais variados desejos.

- O que? Tem certeza?

- Claro olhe só. Você não esta jogando a perna para a direita e sim para a esquerda...

Ela abismou-se com a explicação do professor, e fez o passo como ele mandara...

- Assim?

Ela fez o passo perfeitamente e Inuyasha estreitou um satisfeito sorriso. Kagome poderia ser a melhor, mas ele sabia de coisas que poucos dançarinos e professores sabiam, segredos de estado da dança cubana, e Kagome não era exceção, não sabia da manha que o passo desprendia.

Olhou-a abobado, a muito estava olhando-a de um jeito diferente e quando eles dançavam juntos. Por Deus que olhos eram aqueles, olhos azuis que penetravam em sua mente e como dizia a canção... "Seus olhos podem roubar do mar o marinheiro mais fiel. Seus olhos podem roubar o mar de um marinheiro".

Hó sim e também poderia roubar um hanyou fiel de uma academia e também um coração de um corpo apaixonado... E também poderia roubar as chaves da porta de um sentimento a muito trancado.

- Certo... Acho que agora você aprende...

Falou irônico há dançarina que fez uma careta e riu.

- Você acha é?

Perguntou risonha indo em direção a Inuyasha que a essa hora reparava em cada gota de suor que descia de seu rosto para o vale dos seios fartos de Kagome.

Ela era perfeita! Para ele sim... Ela era perfeita!

- ... Acho...

Disse vagamente, fazendo Kagome rir do comentário.

- Esta bem. Agora vamos, aquele bar não vai se encher sem você lá para ajudar viu Senhor aniversariante.

Kagome passou vagarosamente Inuyasha encarando fundo, seus orbes.

O hanyou a agarrou o braço e a voltou contra seu peitoral másculo, ela não moveu um músculo para sair daquele abraço, olhou naqueles olhos dourados pingando desejo pelo canto feito os dela, que se escondiam com o mais belo sorriso.

Inuyasha tocou a face da morena e como da primeira vez em que ele a tocou assim, fechou os olhos desejando que o toque não se distanciasse. Os lábios se encontraram em uma busca incessante pelo calor do outro, um leve mais muito desejado roçar de lábios.

- Eu quero meu presente... Meu presente de aniversario...

E a enlaçou a cintura empurrando-a em direção a parede que se ligava com a porta que ela tentou passar anteriormente.

Enlaçou o pescoço de Inuyasha e esse apertou mais sua cintura contra si.

- Inu... Para...

Ela pediu roucamente tentando empurrá-lo, mas isso com que ele a impulsionasse ainda mais contra a parede.

Kagome percebeu o membro do dançarino enrijecido roçando em seu quadril. Ela puxou a camisa pólo mais para si, e se entregou ao beijo mais profundo desde que se conheceram. Inuyasha deslizou a mão para as partes traseiras da dançarina e lhe apertou, enquanto ela variava entre peitoral, e virilha, ela lhe acariciou bem perto do membro, mais necessariamente na virilha esquerda Inuyasha gemeu quando sentiu a mão da moça perto de seu membro.

- Inu... Preciso te falar... Haaaannn... Uma... Uma coisa...

Ela falou muito dificilmente pois Inuyasha havia partido para o seu sexo, e agora a acariciava por cima da roupa enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço.

- Huunn...

Ele lhe murmurou de volta pedindo que proceguice.

Colocou a mão por dentro da calcinha da dançarina e a masturbou-a beijando sua boca.

Enquanto a desencostava da parede a a levava para o já MUITO famoso quartinho de lavanderia...

- Eu sou virgem!

Kagome desabafou, o nó em sua garganta estava a matando...

o.o u.u o.o u.u o.o u.u o.o u.u o.o u.u o.o u.u o.o u.u o.o u.u o.o u.u o.o

**AWEEEEEEEEEE gostaram? Odiaram? Ta horrível? E ai o que acharam? Foram 10 paginas hein u.u maior capitulo ate agora XD mais não se preocupem ele vão ficar maiores quando eles viajarem. Bem galera, uma pessoa que eu ADORO me mando uma dica**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

_- O que? Você é virgem?_

_- É..._

_- Por Deus, você tem 22 anos e é virgem?_

_- E DAÍ?_

_- desculpe Kagome._

_- Kouga, a gente poderia participar do torneio de dança cubana... O que voce acha?_

_- É seria legal... _

_- Ei o que pensa que esta fazendo..?_

_- Nhaaa nada de mais!_

_- Kouga não uahsuashuahsua para Kougaaaaaa pêra, não não não parraaaa..._

_- huh huh huh._

**VEJAM NO PROXIMO CAPITULOOOOO**

**Respondo as reviews no próximo capitulo ok?**

**Adoro vcsssss**

**Beijos n.n ate a proxi... mt coisa.. há é quase esqueço, Inu e Kagome ta chegando em galera huh huh huh o trem ta brabo viu muamuamuamamua vcs vao gostar... eu tenho certeza u.u pelomenos disso eu tenho o.o... eu axu... XD beijo minna-san**


	6. nosso estranho destino

Hello pessoas, bem, nesse capitulo não vai ter hentai, vai ser mais um capitulo pra explicar a historia ok? O próximo capitulo também, mais ai eles vão viajar. Please, leiam, e se não entenderem falem ok?

Bem u.u boa leitura e por favor, deixem reviews mil perdoes pelo atraso, é que minhas notas não foram boas, e ai esta um grande capitulo pra vcs.

BJJJS

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru olhou para seu relógio de pulso e constatou que... é... Estava mais do que atrasado. Seu relógio marcava 11h45min e ele dissera a Rin que voltaria tarde, mas não tão tarde assim, ela deveria estar furiosa!

E nesse instante seu celular tocou.

- Alo...?

As voz do empresário saiu tão e mais fria e irritada do que normalmente sairia. Nada do outro lado da linha, ele iria desligar, mas logo a tal voz apareceu.

_- A-alo? Sesshoumaru...?_

A voz feminina saiu tremula e ao ponto de vista de Sesshoumaru insegura.

Continuou frio como uma parede de gelo, uma parede de gelo o rodeava, era inevitável, seguro como sempre, calculista, mais sozinho.

- Rin!

_- Sim, bem, eu... Eu queria saber se... Você vai dormir em casa essa noite...?_

Ela se saiu sarcástica ao ponto de vista dele. Na verdade Rin estava preocupada e como era tímida, saia uma pouco sarcástica.

- Sim... E perdão pelo atraso.

Ele lhe dissera, e como ninguém estava olhando sorriu, um belo sorriso de satisfação.

- _... Sesshoumaru...? E-esta... Zangado por ontem?_

Aquilo foi mais para um sussurro do que uma fala normalmente dita pela boca da noiva.

- Zangado? Não... Eu apenas fiquei um pouco... Confuso. ("gota")

-_Acho que... Bem... Desculpe, mais eu realmente não estou me lembrando de muita coisa do que você disse ontem..._

Sua voz estava segura, porem triste e cautelosa.

- Esta bem, eu sei que você esta brincando. Pare com isso esta me assustando!

Ele disse, estava começando a se assustar com a falta de memória da noiva.

- Há-há-há esta bem, me perdoa?

- Safada. – Sibilou irônico, sua noiva era mais ousada do que ele imaginara. – Perdoou.

Entrou no carro e ligou este, colocou o braço para fora e saiu do prédio do escritório.

- Escute Rin. Esquente algo para eu comer, estou indo... Por favor.

Pediu. Poderia ser frio e calculista mais era bem mais educado do que qualquer cavalheiro.

_- OK!_

Desligou o telefone e se concentrou no transito que quase nem existia.

A noite estava fria e em Kasakishio, um velho bairro de Tókio, o vento era sinistro.

Sesshoumaru procurou acelerar mais um pouco. Kasakishio não era um bairro respeitado, tão pouco disputado, e seus moradores não apareciam em publico.

Saiu do bairro, e se direcionou para casa, onde sua mulher o esperava.

U.U U.UU.U

Enquanto um casal que jantava feliz do outro lado da cidade, um outro casal discutia em uma, certa academia.

- O que? Você é virgem?

- É

- Por Deus, você tem 22 anos e é virgem?

- E daí Inuyasha? Por que você se importa tanto? Esta com medo? Fique sabendo que... Que estando com você... EU não tenho medo!

Gritou.

Kagome virou as costas e saiu o mais rápido que pode daquele lugar.

- Desculpe... Kagome...

Murmurou para si mesmo. Agora a musica tocava baixo, e o frio da noite balançava o seu cabelo. Um ótimo aniversario ele teria esta noite.

Uma semana se passou depois do ocorrido e Kagome não estava mais indo dar aulas na academia, e nem mesmo atendendo ao telefone, sim, ela não atendia, inuyasha já havia tentado milhares de vezes.

Abriu o armário da cozinha e pegou um copo, foi ate a geladeira branca com detalhes em prata, e pegou uma jarra d'gua, despejou no copo e bebeu.

Mãos no espelho  
não podem trazer muito mais claridade  
não podem fazer isso tudo ir embora  
Agora que você olha fixamente para o teto,  
vê como isso tudo se distancia  
do que você faz,  
por sua causa.  


O telefone tocou novamente ela nem sabia onde ele estava. Olhou para o lado, sua esquerda, e sobre o balcão... Bom o aparelho estava ao lado dela.

- Alo?

_- Alo? Kagome? É você? Escuta não desliga eu na-.._

Kagome desligou o telefone bruscamente. u.u

- Desgraçado.

Falou quase em um grito. Arremessou o aparelho contra a parede a sua frente. A força foi tamanha, que segundos depois e moça pegava os pedaços do aparelho do chão. Levantou e colocou as partes quebradas em cima da mesa, quando ia voltar a sua água, escutou um barulhinho conhecido. Seu celular. Mensagens.

Correu ate a sala e fuçou na bolsa, achou o celular, e acessou a caixa de entrada.

Você sabe que eu posso estar lá  
é a hora em que você liga.  
Eu jurei não vir  
Mas eu estou aqui afinal de contas  
eu sei pelo olhar que noto em seus olhos,  
que eu não vou ficar vagando, sem fazer nada,  
e eu não vou assistir você morrer  
do que você faz,  
por sua causa.  
O que acontece com...

"_-Não me evite isso é Cruel_"

Leu. Era de Inuyasha.

Sorriu pingando veneno.

Saiu da sala e se direcionou ao seu quarto, despiu-se e entrou no banho.

Agora que você fez isto,  
Você pede por perdão.  
Doutor você poderia ser meu padre?  
Você diz que está enganado  
Mas olha o que você levou  
Sua vida lampejada,  
você ri atrevés de seus dentes  
Do que você faz,  
por sua causa.  


Inuyasha abriu a porta do carro e correu ate a porta da casa branca. Deu três batidas, mas nada aconteceu.

... Melhor para ele. Entrou, ouviu o chuveiro e sorriu malicioso.

Subiu as escadas, rápido e cuidadosamente para não ser notado, avistou a porta de onde parecia estar vindo o som da água caindo, abriu cuidadosamente a porta do quarto, entrou e fechou-a atrás de si.

Tocou a maçaneta do banheiro, mas... como tudo que é bom dura pouco... O som do chuveiro cessou...

OPS... Acho que alguém se ferrou x)

Correu ate a cama e se escondeu em baixo dela, rezando para que Kagome não procurasse seus sapatos lá em baixo.

Inuyasha escutou o celular de Kagome tocar, e os pés da mulher correndo apressadamente em direção a escada. Esperou um pouco e saiu de, debaixo da cama, desceu as escadas com cuidado para não ser visto. Kagome estava na cozinha, andando de um lado para o outro, e a conversa era a seguinte:

- Oi Milo... Bem e você?... Ok... Ah desculpe mas hoje não posso, se quiser vir aqui em casa... Ótimo vem para o almoço?... Esta bem... Ok... Beeeijo... Tchau!

Você sabe que eu posso estar lá  
é a hora em que você chama.  
Eu jurei não vir  
Mas eu estou aqui afinal de contas  
eu sei pelo olhar que eu noto em seus olhos,  
que eu não vou ficar vagando, sem fazer nada,  
e eu não vou assistir você morrer  
do que você faz,  
por sua causa.  
O que acontece com...  


Kagome desligou o telefone e bufou irritada.

- Odeio ele!

Murmurou. Inuyasha não sabia se o 'odeio ele' foi direcionado a ele ou a esse tal de Milo... Afinal de contas... Quem era Milo?

E quem Kagome pensava ser para convidar esse tal de Milo para vir na casa dela? Só ele podia fazer isso!

Enfureceu-se só de pensar que esse tal de Milo poderia estar querendo algo mais do que a amizade de Kagome. E desesperou-se de pensar na possibilidade de ele fazê-la chorar. Aquilo definitivamente não poderia acontecer. Por sua culpa o coração dela já estava ferido, um outro homem o feriria ainda mais.

Você sabe que eu posso estar lá  
é a hora em que você chama.  
Eu jurei não vir  
Mas eu estou aqui afinal de contas  
eu sei pelo olhar que eu noto em seus olhos,  
que eu não vou ficar vagando, sem fazer nada,  
e eu não vou assistir você morrer  
do que você faz,  
por sua causa.  
O que acontece com...  


Kagome subiu novamente ao quarto, como o almoço já estava pronto não precisaria se preocupar com esse problema, abriu a porta do quarto, foi ate o armário e pegou uma blusa de alça decotada em V, uma saia jeans, e o sapato que estava em baixo da cama. Abriu sua gaveta menor e pegou as peças intimas, de repente ela parou... Completamente de respirar, não exatamente de respirar, mas seus pensamentos estavam todos em outro lugar, ou melhor... Em um outro alguém. Suspirou tristemente, e voltou aos seus afazeres, vestiu-se, e se produziu devidamente dita.

Um tempo depois Kagome punha a mesa do almoço. Nisso a campainha tocou, a moça correu ate a porta e mascarou um sorriso.

Mãos no espelho  
não podem trazer muito mais claridade  
não podem fazer isso tudo ir embora  
Agora que você olha fixamente para o teto,  
vê como isso tudo se distancia  
do que você faz,  
por sua causa.  
Você sabe que eu posso estar lá  
é a hora em que você liga.  
Eu jurei não vir  
Mas eu estou aqui afinal de contas  
eu sei pelo olhar que noto em seus olhos,  
que eu não ficar vagando, sem fazer nada,  
e eu não vou assistir você morrer  
do que você faz,  
por sua causa.  
O que acontece com...

Nossos pobres coraçoes.

O que acontece com...

Nossos puros sentimentos...

- Oi.

A voz masculina, linda e sensual prevaleceu, Inuyasha ficou irritado e Kagome estremeceu, abriu ainda mais o sorriso e estendeu a mão para o homem que em seguida a beijou.

Inuyasha engoliu um rosnado raivoso enquanto Kagome se mostrava fria e calma, sem nenhum vestígio de nervoso.

- Oi! Entre, só estou acabando aqui e já conversamos...

- Esta bem.

Kagome não pensou duas vezes e deu no pé, em direção a cozinha, rapidamente colocou os copos sobre a mesa, e tirou o avental "Eu e minha boca grande" pensava. "Não sei por que o convidei."

Mascarou outro sorriso e foi em direção a sala, Milo se encontrava no sofá, esperando-a.

- Vamos?

Kagome estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar, Milo ao contrario do que ela pensava, puxou Kagome junto, essa caiu em cima de seu corpo.

Milo a segurou pela cintura e a forçou manter-se sobre seu corpo.

- Milo me solta... MILO!

Kagome chamava desesperada, estava certa sobre o caráter do homem.

Os portoes da prisão não serão abertos pra mim  
Nestas mãos e joelhos eu estou rastejando  
eu alcanço pra você 

- Kagome, eu sei que voce quer, vamos nao resista.

Em um ato ousado, Milo rasgou a blusa da dançarina e logo em seguida, apesar dos protestos a saia dela, logo despiu-se tambem, Kagome chorava, sua boca abafada era incapaz de gritar.

  
eu estou estarrecida com essas 4 paredes  
barras de ferro não podem prender minha alma dentro  
tudo que eu preciso é voce  
Venha por favor, eu estou chamando  
oh eu estou gritando por você  
Pressa, eu estou caindo..  


Kagome estava fora da visao de Inuyasha a um bom tempo e ele escondido era incapaz de procurar livremente a mulher pela casa.

Estava atraz do balcao da cozinha quando sentiu o mesmo cheiro que sentira a uma semana atraz era um cheiro deferente, legrimas.

"Mas que droga eu sabia!" – pensou.

Nao pensou duas vezes e correu em direçao a sala, era lá que kagome estava.

  
Mostre-me como é  
Para ser o ultimo a resistir  
e me ensine o errado do certo  
e me mostre o que você quer ser  
diga isso pra mim  
diga isso pra mim  
e eu deixarei essa vida atrás de mim  
me diga se isso é errado para me salvar  


Milo tirou a ultima pessa de roupa que restava no corpo de Kagome e ela esperneou ainda mais.

- Pufffffff uuunnnnnn puffffff unnn puffff pufff.

Milo antes de qualquer coisa acontecer, arrebentou forcivo a 'puresa' de Kagome e essa apertou as palpebras, sintia dor.

- Seu maldito!

  
Os portões do céu não abrirão para mim  
Com essas asas quebradas eu estou caindo  
E tudo que vejo é você  
Nas paredes da cidade não há amor para mim  
Eu estou na borda da decima oitava história  
E oh eu grito por você  
Venha por favor, eu estou chamando  
E tudo que eu preciso é você  
Pressa.. eu estou caindo..

Uma outra voz masculina surgiu, era Inuyasha! Arremessou Milo contra a mesa de centro que se estilhaçou com o peso do homem.

Inuyasha voou para cima do homem caído e começou a socá-lo freneticamente.

- Isso é por você fazer isso com Kagome!

Deu um forte soco na face de Milo fazendo-o sangrar.

- Isso é por fazê-la chorar!

Um outro soco, esse mais forte que o anterior.

Kagome estava estática, se enrolou ao pano do sofá e fitou atordoada a cena.

- E isso... É POR VOCE TER VINDO!

Um outro soco, este muito mais forte que os anteriores.

Milo tinha perdido os sentidos e a mão de Inuyasha sangrava.

Se apertou mais ao pano do sofá quando Inuyasha se aproximou. Inuyasha segurou fortemente o ombro de Kagome e logo depois a tomou em seus braços apertando-a contra si.

- Me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe, por favor me perdoe, me perdoe Kagome me desculpe...

Murmurou contra o ouvido dela, Kagome o abraçou mais forte e novamente desatou a chorar.

Ficaram ali durante um tempo, Inuyasha sentiu aos poucos os braços de Kagome afrouxarem, aquele cheiro de sangue e lagrimas que ela emanava o deixava atordoado.

Milo ainda estava no chão, e quando o hanyou viu que Kagome estava adormecida e ele pode ver as manchas das lagrimas marcando o rosto da mulher...

Pegou-a melhor nos braços e a levou para a cama, delicadamente a cobriu e fechou a porta, desceu... Tinha contas a acertar com um certo escorpião.

Milo estava redobrando a consciência quando escutou passos na escada, olhou em direção a mesma e estremeceu ao ver olhos dourados o fitando, segurou o corpo agora vestido, quando Inuyasha ficou perigosamente perto. Mas não segurou a língua quando o hanyou se sentou no sofá que anteriormente Milo dava a Kagome o maior pesadelo de sua vida.

- Cale a boca!

Falou estranhamente calmo para Milo, antes que ele começasse a falar.

- Você fez algo... Desumano com uma mulher hoje...

Inuyasha continuou calmo e frio como uma geleira. Milo não deu muita importância ao comentário.

- Ela era virgem sabe...? Você a tirou a pureza da pior forma possível... E o pior é que... Não foi com qualquer mulher... Foi com Kagome... Foi com essa Kagome!

Inuyasha se levantou e Milo já estava com medo, mais medo, daquele olhar assassino.

- Eu te dou 30 segundos para sair daqui, maldito!

Milo se levantou rapidamente, limpou um filete de sangue que escorria de sua boca, antes de sair o escorpião se virou para o dançarino e disse:

- Isso não tem nada a ver com Você, deveria me agradecer!

Inuyasha que estava de costas para o outro homem, virou-se e com um olhar demoníaco, e voz rouca porem firme disse.

- 30!

Milo se virou, na tentativa desesperada de correr, mas Inuyasha não o deu tempo, pegou o primeiro vaso que viu e o arremessou contra o escorpião, que colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça, na tentativa de amenizar o impacto, feito isso, correu o mais rápido que pode para o carro branco que estava parado em frente a casa de Kagome.

Meia hora depois Inuyasha dava uma xícara de café bem forte ao seu cérebro, aquilo fora um sinal?

Mesmo ele estando ali. Mesmo ele estando ao lado dela. Mesmo assim ele não pode protegê-la e Kagome fora estuprada dentro de sua própria casa, debaixo do nariz dele.

Sentiu-se muito mal por isso, pelo que aconteceu. Hoje em dia não se podia mais confiar em ninguém... Mas... Espere um minuto... Aquele cheiro de novo? Lagrimas?

Mas Kagome não estava dormindo?

Subiu rapidamente as escadas e abriu a porta sem antes bater.

- Kagome?

Chamou.

Ouvia soluços e o cheiro era forte, sentia também cheiro de água com sabão e sangue, ela não estava no quarto, à porta do banheiro estava fechada e o chuveiro estava aparentemente ligado...

Um tempo depois o chuveiro novamente ficou mudo, e logo depois a porta se abriu, e de lá saiu Kagome.

Inuyasha estava sentado na cama, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, abaixada, como se estivesse olhando para o chão, olhou para Kagome, enrolada em uma toalha, ela parecia mais pálida, e triste do que antes. Em segundos seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, ele não era homem de chorar, mas vê-la assim o partia o coração, e o pior, é que isso era culpa dele.

- Kagome...

Ela parecia hipnotizada, olhava para os olhos dele, mais parecia não olhar, seus olhos estavam sem brilho algum, ela parecia de alguma forma... Morta.

Andou em passos lentos e curtos ate a cama, onde estava Inuyasha, esse não se levantou, se fizesse isso cairia.

Sentou-se ao lado dele, e no instante seguinte uma solitária lagrima escorreu de seu olho esquerdo, mesmo a água, mesmo o cheiro, mesmo os olhos, mesmo eles estando ali, no pareciam os mesmos, não parecia Kagome.

- Eu... O anistio.

Kagome caiu nos braços de Inuyasha a toalha continuava ali, mas ele podia sentir o cheiro dela, ela se sentia suja, ela não mais era pura, e ele também se sentia assim... Também se sentia sujo.

Ficaram ali durante um tempo, Kagome sentiu levemente o aguar das lagrimas pingarem em seu pescoço, ela sabia, eles sabiam, ambos estavam tristes.

- Por favor... Não... Chore...

Ali ficaram, durante muito tempo, limparam suas almas, limparam suas mentes e corações, eles deixaram de ser sujos.

Kagome se levantou, e abriu o armário, sem se importar com Inuyasha deixou a toalha cair, e se vestiu, aos olhos dele aquilo não fazia nenhum efeito, ela não era dele, poderia ter sido, mais não era.

Sem se importar com nada, Kagome saiu do quarto, e foi ate a garagem, pegou a moto e saiu.

Inuyasha continuou ali durante um tempo...

Logo pegou seu carro e foi em direção a academia, precisava esquecer aquilo.

U.UU.UU.U

Sango estava em casa, sozinha, Miroku havia saído para trabalhar, e hoje era seu dia de folga, ela aproveitou para dar um jeito na casa.

Rin a estava ajudando a um tempo, mais Sesshoumaru logo chegou e novamente se viu sozinha.

Pegou o som emprestado da vizinha, já que o seu, haviam roubado, e agora não era a melhor hora para comprar um outro novo.

Já estava quase tudo pronto quando o telefone tocou, ela não sabia onde ele estava..., agora sim se lembrava que a única coisa que esquecera de por no lugar era o telefone.

Saiu pela casa, seguindo o som do aparelho, ate que o achou em cima da instante de livros do noivo.

- Mochi-mochi?

Disse em um tom alegre, estava esperando a ligação de Rin, ela contaria como foi a travessura com Sesshoumaru semanas atrás.

_- Ola Sango...?_

Sango ficou muda um calafrio lhe subiu pela espinha. "De novo não" pensou.

- O que quer?

_- Você sabe o que eu quero..._

- Fique longe de mim, você já fez o que queria, fique LONGE DE MIM!

_- Ora, não grite Sango querida, você sabe que eu não gosto disso..._

- Cale a boca, me diga, o que você quer? Como sabe que estou viva?

_- Você pensou simplesmente que, fingindo sua morte depois daquele dia você se livraria de mim, não é sua vadia? Pois se enganou... Eu sei muito bem onde você esta agora... _

- O QUE VOCE QUER DE MIM?

Sango já começara a soluçar, não gostava de lembrar de seu passado, e agora ele estava voltando com força total para assombrá-la.

_- Eu quero você... E se quiser ver seu querido noivo novamente... Você sabe o que fazer._

Sango subitamente largou o telefone, depois que este ficou mudo, o estranho do outro lado da linha havia desligado, ela não queria novamente isso, ela não faria isso, não faria... Mas... Ela tinha que fazer.

Largou a vassoura desligou o som, e saiu de casa, era hora de enfrentar seus medos e reviver o que já estava morto.

Saiu do elevador o mais rápido que pode, saiu na rua, ofegante olhou para os lados, ninguém conhecido, naquele momento, ela não via ninguém mais do que a vida da pessoa que ela mais amava na terra se esvaziar, ela não queria, e iria impedir.

Correu.

Quebrou a esquina.

Correu.

Uma outra esquina.

Correu.

Parou.

Era ele.

Sango observou Miroku, acompanhado de outro homem, sentado em um banco na praça, foi correndo ate lá, se segurando para manter-se forte.

Miroku levantou ao ver a noiva, essa o abraçou 'O que esta acontecendo?' murmurou ao seu ouvido, ela nada lhe disse a respeito apenas 'fuja'

Miroku fez o que ela mandou, o homem tirou uma arma do casaco, mas no instante em que ele iria atirar Sango, em um ato ousado chutou a arma, todos que passavam olharam com certeza um show?

O sim parecia, uma mulher, vestida de preto, um outro homem armado, e um outro fugiu.

Estou tão alta, que posso ouvir o céu  
Estou tão alta, que posso ouvir o céu  
Pára, mas o céu... não, o céu não pode me ouvir

Sango desviou do cano da arma do homem que tinha intenção de acertá-la no rosto, virou o corpo e seu pé esquerdo foi jogado em direção do pescoço dele, esse levantou rapidamente a mão e rodou o pé de Sango, fazendo-a voar no ar.

- Você não vai machucá-lo!

Desferiu um rápido golpe na nunca do homem esse caiu desacordado, as pessoas aplaudiram, e Sango fez parte do show, rindo e agradecendo, logo a multidão se dispersou, voltaram aos seus afazeres, e apenas Sango se via ali.

Miroku estava a salvo, ela não deixou acontecer de novo.

Arrastou o homem ate o centro da praça, onde um pequeno vale coberto de arvores se mantinha, e o deixou lá, para morrer, como merecia.

--------------------------------flash back--------------------------------

O choro conhecido de uma criança poderia ser ouvido pelos corredores de um hospital chamado Cheng Yuri.

Sango estava em uma cama, dentro de um dos quartos, sorrindo feito, boba para o menino em seus braços.

- Como você ira chamá-lo?

Quis saber a enfermeira.

- Acho que... Vou chamá-lo de Kohaku.

- Lindo nome, significa perfeição e força.

- Sim, ele é perfeito, e tem muita força de vontade não acha?

- É mesmo.

Sango tinha 16 anos, era jovem, mais era muito bela, e tinha a força que aparentemente nenhuma jovem de sua idade tinha.

Conheceu um homem chamado Cloud a um tempo atrás, a deixou grávida e foi embora, ela ficara sozinha aos 3 meses de gravidez, mas nada a impediria de continuar, uma opção que não existia era o aborto, ela iria seguir em frente, fosse como fosse, e seguiu, e o menino nasceu e era lindo, como o pai, mas isso já não importava, o que importava era que o filho era saudável, era lindo, e ela estava feliz do jeito que estava.

Um mês depois Sango já tinha seu próprio apartamento cuidava da criança bem, tinha Rin, que cuidava dele, enquanto ela trabalhava, tinha Sesshoumaru que a ajudava com as contas, tinha os amigos em geral, e nunca precisou de nenhum homem pra que ela fosse feliz, ela estava muito bem assim... Ate que um dia...

- Alo?

_- Ola Sango, como você esta? E o Kohaku?_

- Oi, eu estou bem obrigada, com quem estou falando?

_- Ora você não sabe? Mas que coisa, esta em casa?_

- Não... No trabalho, quem esta falando?

_- Seu bebe é muito bonito, é forte... Perfeito..._

- Como você sabe disso, quem esta falando?

_- Ora como eu sei... Ele esta em minhas mãos agora, olhe só..._

O choro do menino saiu estridente e logo depois se calou novamente.

_- Sabe como é né, temos que tampar a boca dele, se não ele não iria parar de chorar._

- QUEM ESTA FALANDO SOLTE ME FILHO AGORA!

Sango saiu do trabalho desesperada, entrou no carro e dirigiu o mais rápido que pode para casa.

Seus paços pela escada estavam lentos, por mais que ela corresse ela se sentia devagar, ela podia ouvir sua respiração, ouvir o choro que estava por vir, ouvir seu coração parando de bater, ouvindo os gritos que saiam de sua boca, chamando pelo filho, ela podia ouvir o grito dos anjos falando para que ela fosse mais rápido, mais naquele momento eles não ajudaram.

Olhou a sua esquerda quando chegou em casa, olhou diretamente para o vaso quebrado e Rin desmaiada no chão, viu o lenço de seu filho caído no chão e o carrinho virado, viu a janela aberta, e não havia ninguém em casa, viu um bilhete e viu que ela o seguiria ate o inferno.

Saiu rapidamente da casa, e foi na direção que o endereço descrevia.

Seu carro por mais que fosse rápido, não alcançava a velocidade que ela queria, furou sinais, desviou de pessoas e carros, cantou pneus, quebrou em alta velocidade, esquinas, fez curvas perigosas, mas não se importava, ela queria o filho dela, a qualquer custo.

Deparou-se com uma casa, meia velha porem bonita, saiu do carro e correu ate a porta de entrada, abriu sem ao menos bater.

Um homem estava sentado de costas para ela, e segurava o que parecia ser uma criança...

- Me-de-agora-mesmo-o-meu-filho.

Ordenou, mais o homem apenas riu, uma risada gostosa, e não sinistra e raivosa, ele parecia estar se divertindo.

_- Ora Sango, deixe que eu brinque com ele um minuto._

Sango correu ate o menino, que estava calado a um tempo, e o arrancou das mãos do homem.

O menino dormia, seus pequenos olhos fechados, e boca rosada, moldada delicadamente no formato da boca do pai.

- Kohaku!

Chamou Sango, o menino nem ao menos se mexeu.

- Kohaku!

Chamou novamente, mas novamente não ouve resposta.

- KOHAKU!

Sango gritou próximo ao menino, mas esse nem ao menos se mexeu.

O homem do qual praticamente dera o menino a Sango continuava a rir prazerosamente, não se importava com aquilo.

Sango estava com medo de colocar o ouvido no peito do menino, ou o dedo em baixo de seu pequeno nariz, estava com muito medo de fazer isso.

- _Ele não é tão forte quanto nos pensávamos não é mesmo..._

Ele disse serio a Sango, que o encarava.

- Kohaku, acorde querido, vamos para casa... v..vamos para... Casa Kohaku... Koha... Kohaku...

Estranhamente a boca da criança havia ficado de rosa, para vermelha, e estranhamente quando Sango o chacoalhou, sua delicada cabeça caiu para baixo.

- Você não fez isso... Não fez...

Ela murmurava, abraçada ao filho desfalecido.

- _Hó sim eu fiz... Eu fiz... E sabe por que querida? Por que eu ADORO matar bebes. E o seu me parecia 'perfeito' para a ocasião. Sabe por que o coração dele não bate Sango?_

Agora o homem parecia macabro e sinistro, e Sango estava completamente em choque.

Como Sango não respondeu, ele continuou, a mulher sentia a frieza que seu filho lhe transmitia, estava tão frio quanto a noite anterior, só que na noite anterior, Sango o abraçou e ele ficou quente novamente, mais, dessa vez, ela sabia que era diferente, e nem com mil abraços ele ficaria quente novamente, e seus lábios pequenos e delicados, não ririam novamente, nem mesmo falariam seu nome mais tarde, seus olhos não mais abririam, nem seu coração bateria novamente.

Este tempo, este lugar  
Desperdícios , erros  
Tão demorado , tão tarde  
Quem era eu para lhe fazer esperar  
Apenas mais uma chance  
Apenas mais uma respiração  
Apenas um caso que foi deixado de lado  
Porque você sabe,  
Você sabe , você sabe...

Sango aos poucos, se ajoelhou em frente ao homem, com o bebe nos braços, silenciosamente sua alma chorava, e os anjos ao seu lado, tentavam em vao parar de gritar, eles nao queriam mais teriam, que buscar a alma da criança, mas o sofrimento de Sango era tanto, que os anjos estavam indecisos entre buscar a alma de Sango ao invez da de Kohaku, ate mesmo o Diabo chorava ao seu lado, seu coraçao fora partido e jogado em cinzas ao mar, como se nada importase mais.

Que eu te amo  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Estive afastada por muito tempo  
Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo  
E você nunca irá embora  
Paro de respirar se  
Eu não ver você de novo

-_ Por que eu arranquei o coração de Kohaku._

Sango gritou ferozmente, e ate os anjos saíram de perto, o diabo aplaudiu como a raiva saiu de dentro dela, e se ela vivesse, viveria para matar aquele homem.

- Você... É doente!

- _Não, imagine... Apenas gosto do que faço..._

De joelhos, eu pedirei  
Uma última chance para uma última dança  
Porque com você, eu resistiria  
A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão  
Eu daria tudo  
Eu daria por nós  
Eu daria qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistiria  
Porque você sabe  
você sabe, você sabe..

Instantaneamente Sango caiu... Sim... Ela nao tinha forças... Desmaiou aos pes do homem que matau o seu pequeno e forte bebe.

Depois de um tempo ela abriu os olhos, estava em sua cama, tudo estava normal, só que Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam ao lado da cama, olhando-a como se aquilo que ela estava para ver foce o fim do mundo.

Se levantou rapidamente.

- Cade Kohaku?

Disse, estava se desesperando.

Que eu te amo  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Estive afastada por muito tempo  
Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo  
E você nunca irá embora  
Paro de respirar se  
Eu não ver você de novo

- Sango... Quando eu acordei, encontrei voce assim... e o Kohaku.. ele...

- Morreu.

Completou Sesshoumaru frio e inquebravel.

Sango nem ao menos piscou.

Saiu da cama, e foi ate o berço que a criança tinha dormido durante um mes e meio.

- Calma Rin, eu sei que ele esta aqui. Nao precisa ficar falando essas coisas abissurdas.

Tão longe  
Estive afastada por muito tempo  
Tão longe  
Estive afastada por muito tempo  
Mas você sabe , você sabe , você sabe..

Eu quis  
Eu quis que você esperasse  
Porque eu prescisava  
Porque eu preciso te ouvir dizer  
"Eu te amo  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
E eu perdoo você  
Por ficar longe tanto tempo"

Sango naturalmente disse. Indo em direçao ao berço da criança, ao chegar lá o encontrou vazio, nenhum sinal de seu filho...

Caiu no chao sobre efeito purpura ( colapso cerebral duraçao de 10 segundos)

Desatou a chorar... E assim a semanas seguintes foram indo... Sango nao comia direito, nao dormia, nao andava, ficava o dia todo ao lado do berço do menino, ao velorio da criança ela nao apareceu, e nem mesmo ao enterro foi, ficou assim durante seis semanas... Ainda chorava todos os dias, quando chegava a noite fria, e ela sentia frio, mais sabia que a criança nao sentia pois ela nao estava ali, onde era para estar, invadiu o semiterio tres vezes na espectativa de que o filho estivesse chorando sob a terra que o cobria... Mas... Nada que ela pudesse fazer o traria de volta, e ela sabia disso, sabia bem disso, tanto que se recusava a encarar.

Então continue respirando  
Por que eu não te deixarei mais  
Acredite em mim,  
Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir."(2x)

Continue respirando  
Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir  
Continue respirando  
Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir...

Depois de um mes ela mudou de cidade, com ela foram Sesshoumaru e Rin, e deixou, ao menos tentou, deixar seu passado onde ele era para estar. No passado. No fundo do poço. Esquecido. Assim ela tentava todos os dias quando se levantava, e ligava para Rin perguntando se, ela havia deixado Kohaku com ela, pois nao o achara em casa, assim ela dormia todos os dias pensando se o menino sentia frio. Assim ela foi vivendo, em suas lagrimas e esquecimentos.

------------------------------fim do flash back------------------------------

  
E eles dizem  
Que um herói poderia nos salvar  
Não poderei ficar aqui e esperar  
Agarrarei nas asas da águia  
olhe como nós voamos para longe

Alguém me disse  
Que o amor nos salvaria  
Mas, como pode ser  
Olhe o amor que nos deram

Um mundo cheio de assassinatos  
E sangue expelido  
Que no mundo nunca surgiu

(Repete refrão)

Agora que o mundo não está acabando  
Este amor que estou mandando para vocês  
Este não é o amor de um herói  
E é aquele porque eu temo e não temerei

(Repete refrão)

E eles estão nos vendo  
Eles estão nos vendo  
Como nós voamos para longe(3X)

E Sango se esforça para entender...

**Oie minna, como vocês puderam ver, este capitulo foi meio triste, bem, não me pesam para explicar como é perder um filho... Por que eu sei... É a pior coisa do mundo... **

**Mas, se vocês não viram quando a musica fala "este não é o amor de um herói, e é aquele por que eu temo e não temerei" essa frase se refere ao amor materno... Assassinos espelhados provocam muita dor em nossos corações.**

**Eu realmente espero que... Um dia... Eles deixem de existir.**

**Bem minna-san POR FAVOR me deixem reviews u.u**

**Digam-me o que acharam, no próximo capitulo eu também estarei explicando a historia, mas haverá hentai... **

**Beijos gente boa.**

**E feliz dia das mães para as mães de vocês, e para as que já forem mães o.o eu já foram... sei lá T-T**

**Beijoooo e perdão pelo atraso u.u**


	7. Reperdendo a virgindade

**Hello minna-san, bem, como eu recebi reviews que julgam não ter entendido o capitulo, eu vou explicar agora Okay? n.n**

**Sango, era uma adolescente que foi abandonada grávida e então ela resolve ter esse filho, mais o neném é seqüestrado e morto, por um serial Killer, que adoro matar bebes, falo por experiência, u.ú não eu não sou a serial, podem ficar tranqüilos.**

**Então, esse menino morre, e ela fica traumatizada por isso que ela não queria ter filhos com o coitadinho do Miroku, por que ela poderia estar pondo a vida dela, do Miroku, e do bebe em risco, então depois que ela percebe que tem que enfrentar isso por que ate ela quer ter um outro bebe e esquecer o que já era para ter esquecido, o passado dela, ela começa lutar contra os medos, e acaba dando no que deu, o marido é seqüestrado, mais ela meio que "salva" ele, outra coisa, Miroku não sabia do que se tratava, por isso fugiu, ele confiou nela do jeito que ela mandou ele fazer, e foi o que ele fez. Mais outra coisa, explicando o casal, Inu e Kagome. Inuyasha não escutou Kagome gritar por que ela NÃO GRITOU, lembra que no outro capitulo eu disse "**_Em um ato ousado, Milo rasgou a blusa da dançarina e logo em seguida, apesar dos protestos a saia dela, logo se despiu também, Kagome chorava, sua boca abafada era incapaz de gritar._**" Ela estava com a boca tapada por isso não gritou e o Inu não escutou n.n**

**E lembram o que aconteceu depois?**

"_Kagome estava fora da visão de Inuyasha a um bom tempo e ele escondido era incapaz de procurar livremente a mulher pela casa._

_Estava atrás do balcão da cozinha quando sentiu o mesmo cheiro que sentira a uma semana atrás era um cheiro deferente, lagrimas._

"_Mas que droga eu sabia!" – pensou._

_Não pensou duas vezes e correu em direção a sala, era lá que kagome estava._**"**

**Ele sentiu o cheiro das lagrimas dela n.n e foi socorrê-la, ele estava na cozinha por isso não viu nada, a porta se fechou quando ela saiu, e nem um murmúrio poderia ser ouvido naquela distancia, só mesmo o cheiro das lagrimas e do sangue dela ok?**

**Bem, desculpem uma pergunta, vocês estão zangadas por eu não estar respondendo as reviews por e mail? **

**Se estiverem me falem que eu começa a responder, é que, época de prova, trabalho, aulas a dar e receber, uma loucura! Não ta dando mesmo gente perdão """"**

**Eu não respondi no capitulo passada por que não dava tempo, eu tinha que viajar, e ta assim um trem de loco não to tendo tempo nem pra comer u.ú e ainda tem o estudo. Oh vida dura viu u.u**

**Bem, vou responder as reviews no final tah?**

**Beijo galera ate mais.**

**Há e espero que gostem desse capitulo \o ate quim fim Inu e Kagome muamuamuamuamua**

Um mês depois...

A mulher ruiva pegou um aparelho celular de sua bolsa e discou um numero.

- Alo?

_- Oi?_

- Kouga?

_- Não. Kagura, só um minutinho que eu já vou chamar._

O telefone ficou mudo por instante e logo depois um homem apareceu falando apressado.

-_ Ayame? Não é nada disso do que você esta pensando. E-eu posso explicar._

- ... Eu não estava pensando nada, mais já que você falou... Estou esperando...

Ayame encostou o carro segurando um grito na garganta, e começou a escutar paciente a tal explicação de Kouga. Será que ele fora capaz de traí-la?

- Kouga... Esquece...

Disse calma, não iria terminar com ele. Aquela explicação lhe parecia convincente. Disse-lhe que depois ligava. Rangeu os motores e foi em direção a sua casa.

Estava passando um sinal, quando este ficou vermelho. Olhou em volta, esperando que o sinal abrisse logo. Foi quando avistou um letreiro, com nome de 'Academia de dança latino-cubana Takeda. '

Ayame 'entortou' um sorriso e virou a esquerda dando a volta no quarteirão e logo parando em frente a academia. Ayame era muito elegante, e como estava voltando do trabalho estava mais elegante e bonita ainda.

Uma boa dançarina, mais era perfeita e concorrida advogada, depois que largou a profissão que ela amava, cantar, resolveu retornar a advocacia.

Vestida assim, todos olhavam, todos a conheciam, seu nome claro era bem mais conhecido, todos a respeitavam.

Uma calça preta, de tecido fino e detalhes em preto, em tom de cinza-prateado, uma bota de salto fino, uma blusa preta em detalhes com fechos pretos foliados em ceda, um casaco preto da mesma espessura que a calça só que sem detalhes, um cachecol preto enrolado caído nos dois cantos do corpo, quase arrastados ao chão, pulseiras pratas e brincos de argola da mesma cor, maquiagem pesada em cor de preta e cinza escuro, dava um ar de mistério e sensualidade aos olhos de rubi de Ayame.

A advogada, estava com seus cabelos soltos e lindamente encaracolados. No pouco que andou com seus óculos escuros, tampando os olhos verdes do sol, mexendo elegantemente o quadril, os olhares foram muitos.

"Se Kouga estivesse aqui" – pensou.

Oh sim, se Kouga estivesse ali estaria dividido entre: Beijá-la e protegê-la daqueles olhares, ou se juntar a eles.

Entrou na academia e quando empurrou a porta, acabou trombando com alguém.

- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção...

Disse a mulher para Ayame que a olhava curiosa.

- Kagome?

Ayame pronunciou com um sorriso — Kagome Higurashi? É você?

A mulher a olhou estranha...

- Não... Me chamo Kikyou, sou tão parecida assim ? ("gota")

- Desculpe, mais é muito parecida sim. Conhece ela?

- Conheço. Ela é minha professora n.n esta atrás de mim, ainda deve estar se inscrevendo.

- Há claro, faz um tempão que eu não há vejo, meu nome é Ayame Prazer.

Estendeu a mão para Kikyou que fez o mesmo se apresentaram e Kikyou lhe elogiou, falando que sua voz era linda e ela também, era muito bonita, tinha todos os seus CD'S e muitos pôsteres, e não hesitou em pedir um autografo, Ayame agradeceu e se despediu com um sorriso.

- Kagome!

Exclamou ao ver a mulher.

- Ayame? É você? Como esta linda! Quanto tempo!

- Você também, e como andaaa?

- Há estou indo... Dando aulas, torneios, você sabe. Mas e você?

- Também levando, sou advogada!

- Que Maximo!

E assim continuaram a conversa, Kagome com a ajuda de Inuyasha tinha superado o ocorrido a um mês atrás e Sango com a ajuda de Miroku esquecido o passado e seguido em frente.

**_EM FIM... A NOITE CHEGOU._**

Eram poucos do grupo que dormiam ó sim... Muito poucos... Ou melhor... NINGUEM.

- Mais... Rápido Miroku!

- É o mais rápido que eu consigo!

- Vamos no atrasar.

- Já estou indo!

-----------------------------+-------------------------------+-------------------------

TRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN ( telefone )

- Alo?

Disse rapidamente.

_- Kagome? Estou na porta._

- Ok já to indo.

Saiu rapidamente da casa, mas antes passou um saboroso perfume.

---------------------------+-------------------------------+---------------------------

- KOUGAAA!

- JÁ VAI MULHER!

- RAPIDO!

...5 minutos depois...

- Pronto!

- Ate quim fim.

- Quieta. Vamos!

- Feh, vamos!

--------------------------------+-------------------------+----------------------------

- Sesshy? Já esta pronto?

- Estou... Já esta pronta?

- Só um minuto que já desço.

- Se apresse não queremos chegar tarde.

- OK!

...30 minutos depois...

- Pronto!

- Eu disse, NÃO queremos nos atrasar, e... Pra que a faixa de cabelo? o.õ

- Desculpe... Que faixa? " Isso não é uma faixa Sesshoumaru...

- Não? O.o

- Não ò.o

1 Hora depois todos estavam na porta esperando pelos outros. Mas, enfim todos chegaram.

E ficou assim...

Kagome e Inuyasha.

Rin e Sesshoumaru.

Sango e Miroku.

Ayame e Kouga.

Os dois seguranças abriram a porta, esta era bem grande, os 8 jovens entraram ao mesmo tempo cada um em seu devido lugar, com seus devidos pares.

No instante em que o grupo chegou e parou, elegantemente atrás da porta, esta olhando para suas costas, todos presentes olharam, os homens gritaram feito loucos e as mulheres riam baixinho e algumas invejavam, tanto a beleza quanto os pares.

O DJ que estava ao lado direito, olhou diretamente nos olhos de Rin, Sango, Kagome e Ayame, uma por uma e logo depois trocou o disco.

- Ei... Tome cuidado com esses homens.

Sussurrou Inuyasha para Kagome que sorriu confiante, ela iria fazer algo que nem em seus melhores delírios Inuyasha tinha sonhado.

Virgem.

Safada.

Virgem.

Safada

- Vamos!

Chamou Rin, piscou um dos olhos para Sesshoumaru este deu um minúsculo sorriso, imperceptível aos olhos de qualquer um, exceto aos de Rin que retribuiu.

Elas foram e com elas os olhares da platéia masculina.

- Muito bem garotas. Vocês gostam de dançar?

Gritou Sango, essa trajava uma blusa preta, cheia de furos e rasgos, uma calça jeans preta, e uma sandália de salto alto. Belíssima. Os cabelos estavam soltos, e as orelhas carregavam brincos em forma de cachoeira, as unhas moldadas não tinham cor, apenas elas mesmas o dedo carregava o anel de noivado, os lábios um batom marrom escuro, os olhos castanhos eram lindos, suas pálpebras negras, e ela estava perfeitamente moldada naquele visual. A sandália que quase nem aparecia por conta de sua calça ser bastante comprida, era preta com detalhem em prata.

- Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Gritaram os homens de volta.

- E vocês querem dançar?

Gritou Ayame.

Ela estava realmente linda, afinal como não ficaria com uma blusa frente única azul marinha, uma calça de coro preta botas cano alto e salto alto por cima da calça, a bota que subia em cadarço era preta e fivelas a enfeitavam ate o joelho. Seus olhos verdes tinham um grosso lápis preto, e uma sombra fina branca e cinza-prateada, as orelhas, pequenos brincos espalhados em cima e embaixo. Um anel grosso de prata no dedão e seus lábios estavam brilhantes por conta do brilho labial incolor. Seus cabelos? Presos em um rabo de cavalo bastante alto, dando um belo brilho ao seu rosto.

- Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Novamente a boate gritou.

- Então...

Começou Rin, esta tão ousada quanto as outras, uma calça jeans preta, rasgada e picotada em todas as partes, a calça ia ate os joelhos e pequenos pontos brilhantes podiam ser vistos em sua cintura desnuda, uma blusa amarela eram pouco abaixo dos seios, dava cobertura ao tope preto, que cobria o busto da mulher, seu cabelo não estava liso, como sempre, todos sabiam que o cabelo de Rin era um pouco abaixo de seu quadril, mas hoje ele estava menor, pela trança que vinha em filas, desde a raiz dos cabelos, dando ar de que o cabelo dela fora desenhado, e o rabo caia com varias trancinhas ate a cintura.

Seu rosto lindo como era, os olhos negros da moça engoliam qualquer medo. O lápis preto foi passado e uma sombra marrom-preta foi posta sobre as pálpebras e um batom cor de boca nos lábios, o piercing na sobrancelha esquerda finalizava seu estilo, que todos se engraçavam, em seus pés, uma sandália de salto médio, preta bela por sinal e ela estava pronta. E linda.

E finalmente Kagome Subiu no balcão com a ajuda de Sango.

Ela estava muito agasalhada e todos estranharam, o DJ colocou a musica e ela tirou o sobretudo: uma multidão começou a gritar, assobios , gritos e por fim aplausos, muitos deles.

Kagome trajava uma saia de pregas xadrez (preta e branca ), uma blusa regata branca, com fios negros nas costas, os olhos azuis estavam lindos, com pequenos pontos brilhantes embaixo deles. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque forte e um boné preto foi posto, com um lápis preto e sombra negra feito a de Sango, dava o brilho merecido aos seus olhos, brincos em forma de argolas medias pratas e pulseiras da mesma tonalidade, suas unhas de cor marrom – preta destacavam-se, em seus pés uma linda sandália preta, que ia trançando ate os joelhos, pode ser vista sua tatuagem no calcanhar que descrevia "Cubana jo so"( tradução n.n : cubana eu sou) , para todos, inclusive Inuyasha, e apesar dos caprichos das amigas, Kagome era a mais bonita entre elas. Levantou as mãos no instante em que a voz a depois parou novamente.

- Vamos... DANÇAR!

Gritou, a boate devolveu mais alto e a musica novamente recomeçou.

Yeah  
Thank you, thank you, thank you  
You for to come  
Ha-ha  
Uh, yeah  
Ready?  
Let's go

As garotas se viraram e deceram ate o chao. Sango deu um passo e chutou um copo quebrando-o, desceram ate a mesa do balcao novamente e subiram, a boate gritava; Levantaram-se e encararam a multidao, Kagome ja conhecia a velha coreografia ensaiada por elas, encarava outra coisa, ou melhor dizendo... Alguem...

Can I get a encore? Do you want more?  
Cookin' raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So, for one last time, I need y'all to roar  
Now, what the hell are you waiting for?  
After me, there shall be no more  
So, for one last time, nigga, make some noise

Get 'em, Jay

Em cima do pequeno e fino balcao as moças sabiam como dançar, dançavam e dançavam muito bem. Sango se abaixou e ao mesmo tempo Rin pulou suas costas, trocando os lugares, e assim fizeram Kagome e Ayame.

Who you know fresher than Hov? Riddle me that  
The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at  
Can't none of y'all mirror me back  
Yeah, hearin' me rap is like hearin' G. Rap in his prime  
I'm young H.O.: Rap's Grateful Dead  
Back to take over the globe—now break bread  
I'm in Boeing jets, Global Express  
Out the country but the blueberry still connect  
On the low but the yacht got a triple deck  
But when you young what the fuck you expect? (yep, yep)  
Grand openin'—grand closin'  
God damn, your man Hov cracked the can open again  
Who you gon' find doper than him with no pen?  
Just draw off inspiration  
Soon you gon' see you can't replace him (him)  
With cheap imitations for these generations

Can I get a encore? Do you want more?  
Cookin' raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So, for one last time, I need y'all to roar  
Now, what the hell are you waiting for?  
After me, there shall be no more  
So, for one last time, nigga, make some noise  
What the hell are you waiting for

Look what you made me do, look what I made for you  
Knew if I paid my dues how will they pay you?  
When you first come in the game they try to play you  
Then you drop a couple of hits—look how they wave to you  
From Marcy to Madison Square  
To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years (yeah)  
As fate would have it Jay's status appears  
To be at an all-time high—perfect time to say goodbye  
When I come back like Jordan wearin' the four-five  
It ain't to play games with you  
It's to aim at you—probably maim you  
If I owe you I'll blow you to smithereens  
Cocksucka', take one for your team  
And I need you to remember one thing (one thing)  
I came, I saw, I conquered  
From record sales to sold-out concerts  
So mo'fucka', if you want this encore  
I need you to scream 'til your lungs get sore

Chutaram o ar e voltaram a dar as costas a plateia mechendo sensualmente os quadris, quando apenas uma voz prevaleceu, elas, uma por uma, desceram requebrando ate o chao rapidamente.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes  
Caught in the undertow/  
Just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow/  
Just caught in the undertow  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

Colocaram as maos nos joelhos e pularam para o lado, escorregaram as mãos pelos lados do corpo, e rodaram a cabeça na horizontal, fazendo um 360 com a cabeça e quadril ao mesmo tempo. 

I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you

I've become so numb  
Can I get a encore? Do you want more? (more)  
I've become so numb  
So, for one last time, I need y'all to roar  
One last time, I need y'all to roar

E então a musica se calou. A boate gritou aplaudiu e pulou.

Elas estavam descendo quando viram os rapazes indo em direção ao balcão os estavam, todas desceram rapidamente indo a direção dos rapazes, mais, isso INFELIZMENTE não aconteceu u.u... ouviram uma conhecida porem adorada musica começando a tocar. Uma olhou para a cara da outra e desataram a rir...

- Nananananana – nananananana- nananananananananananana...

Disseram risonhas em uníssono, acabaram de descer do balcão e Kagome correu ate o DJ.

As outras correram para o meio da multidão enquanto Kagome falava algo com o DJ.

Foi rapidamente ate onde as garotas estavam sem verem uma roda já tinha se formado em volta...

Deve ter sido quando elas sentaram no chão...

E assim a musica começou...

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
2x

If I was a rich girl (na, na...)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Kagome estava no meio mais nem por isso a mais importante, todas, fizeram uma porte e jogaram a perna esquerda para cima, deitaram novamente e rodaram ficando sentadas normalmente só que com os joelhos encolhidos.

Think what that money could bring  
I'd buy everything  
Clean out Vivienne Westwood  
In my Galliano gown  
No, wouldn't just have one hood  
A Hollywood mansion if I could  
Please book me first-class to my fancy house in London town

All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know

Esticaram os dois joelhos rapidamente e depois os contorceram formando um tipo de nó, Incrivelmente Kagome perdeu um pouco do ritmo, inexplicavelmente quando um certo hanyou entrou na roda para vê-las, mais logo voltou ao normal, colocou as mãos na cintura e rebolou, e rebolou mais do que devia... Ayame percebeu isso quanto aos murmúrios dos homens em direção a Kagome sorriu ao ver Inuyasha, então era por isso hein?

If I was rich girl (na, na...)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

I'd get me four Harajuku girls to (uh huh)  
Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue  
I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names (yeah)  
Love, Angel, Music, Baby  
Hurry up and come and save me

Rin jogou os braços para cima e rodou as trancinhas do cabelo, todos deram um passo para traz enquanto as outras riam abaixadas.

All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know

Eve  
Come together all over the world  
From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls  
What, it's all love  
What, give it up  
What (shouldn't matter), what  
Come together all over the world  
From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls  
What, it's all love

Sango sentou no chão, e logo subiu novamente mexendo os quadris para lá e para cá, lenta e sensualmente.

Colocou às mãos no joelho e fez cara chorosa, rapidamente a lutadora deu um lindo mortal de frente fazendo a galera gritar.

What, give it up  
What (shouldn't matter)  
What happened to my life  
Turned upside down  
Chicks dat blew ya mind, ding, it's the second round  
Original track and ting  
You know you can't buy these things (no)  
See Stefani and her L.A.M.B., I rock the Fetish people  
You know who I am

Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked  
I hope you can all keep up  
We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top  
Now we ain't gettin' nothin' but love

Ayame desceu ate o chao, só que sem dobrar os joelhos, Kouga olhou rapidamente para cena, no instante em que uma mão atrevida iria apalpar aqueles quadris, ela levantou e o sujeito recolheu a mão.

Deu um salto e uma abertura foi feita, como era uma youkai lobo... Ok vamos nos aproveitar disso.

Ayame rapidamente jogou as mãos para o alto e a desceu rasgando o corpo sensualmente foi ate o chão e no instante em que uma forte batida soou ela deu um novo mortal, só que este era para o lado, mais para uma estrela sem usar as mãos.

If I was rich girl (na, na...)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
3x

A musica acabou e as garotas ofegantes param com a busca incessante de adrenalina, e isso só se encontrava na pista, na pista de dança de uma boa boate.

ELES estavam no bar... Bebendo...

Inuyasha estava lindo, os cabelos soltos, uma camisa preta com detalhes em vermelho na costas, uma calça jeans escura e tênis preto, apesar de seus 23 anos ele parecia ter 17.

Sesshoumaru estava formalmente vestido, com um terno e com a gola da camisa afrouxada com os três primeiros botões abertos, sapatos negros, e cabelos amarrados em um rabo frouxo e baixo, as mulheres passavam e olhavam, mais naquela boate, as mulheres sabiam de quem ele era.

- Oi Sesshy...

Chamou. Uma mulher chamada Kagura, chegou bem perto, e depois se distansiou sentando ao seu lado e pedindo uma batida.

- Oi Kagura...

Sesshoumaru realmente pensava que Kagura não era qualquer mulher, ela podia ter seus dotes, mas dava amor em troca de dinheiro, e isso ele não queria e não gostava, estava muito feliz com Rin e sua... 'façanhas'.

- Não quer conversar?

- ... – Sesshoumaru a olhou no fundo dos olhos e disse-lhe : - Não...

Kagura resmungou e saiu de perto, ele agradeceu aos deuses por isso.

- Ei Rin...?

O homem chamou, Rin logo veio e lhe deu um selinho caloroso no lábios, estava suada, sua pele brilhava dava um ar sensual a moça.

Sesshoumaru olhou Rin dos pés a cabeça e depois enlaçou sua cintura, e disse-lhe: - Você esta... Maravilhosamente Linda.

Rin pode sentir o hálito quente e fresco do noivo e não resistiu aos lábios do homem que gritavam pelo seu.

Depois disso Rin deu mais um beijo no noivo e saiu... Iria no banheiro.

Correu ate Sango e a puxou dos braços do namorado, foi ate Ayame e fez o mesmo, esta resistiu mais foi ao ver a amiga.

Foram ate Inuyasha a procura de Kagome, mais ela não estava lá onde ERA para estar.

Ouviram palmas e gritos vindo do salão, onde dançaram anteriormente, correram ate lá, já sabiam onde encontrá-la.

Ao chegarem na "arena" encontraram Kagome e uma outra mulher. ESSA NÃO!

Kagome estava em uma disputa.

- Espere um minuto... Eu conheço aquela mulher.

Ayame disse encarando a mulher que ria, juntamente com Kagome a sua frente.

- Quem?

Pediu Sango um pouco mais alto, pois o som estava alto.

- Ela é Kikyou é aluna de Kagome.

- Será que são amigas?

Perguntou Rin curiosa.

- Acho que... Sim.

Kikyou desceu ate o chão e fez um passo que virava seu corpo em forma de uma ponte, logo subiu novamente, colocou as mãos na cabeça e rodou o corpo desordenadamente, olhou para Kagome, essa aplaudia admirada.

- Sua vez.

Murmurou Kikyou a Kagome esta sorriu e uma nova musica começou a tocar.

"Hip's don't lie"

Inuyasha estava na quarta cerveja quando escutou a musica, olhou para a pista de dança e...

- Meu Deus!

Olhou melhor. Aquela era mesmo Kagome?

Foi andando em direção a pista, uma roda se formou em volta de alguém, ou melhor, de uma mulher, com saia xadrez... Seria conhecidencia ou acaso? Não. Aquela era mesmo Kagome.

Constatou isso quando viu sua cintura tamborilar para os lados, as outras mulheres tentavam em vão emita-la. Aquele gingado... Ele era único e era de Kagome.

Entrou na roda, acompanhando de perto os passos e erros da dançarina.

Kagome o viu, mas pela primeira vez, não mudou seu jeito de dançar.

Lhe piscou um dos olhos e rodou, bateu as mãos uma na outra sobre a cabeça e rodou novamente, jogou violentamente, não o corpo, mas sim sua cintura que parecia ter vida e querer sair correndo dali, os homens gritaram e as mulheres cochicharam baixinho invejosas.

Jogou a cintura para o outro lado, e Inuyasha vidrou, ao vê-la fazer isso, rodou o corpo todo no sentido contrario do de sua cintura, e o povo começaram a perguntar para si mesmo, se aquilo que viam seria verdadeiramente real.

Passou sensualmente as mãos nas laterais do corpo e molhou os lábios, eles pediam para serem beijados. Inuyasha também resolveu entrar no jogo:

Desabotoou os primeiros três botões, e entrou na roda, onde estava Kagome.

- Ate quim fim tomou coragem. Que tal um mano-a-mano?

- Primeiro as Damas. – Disse Inuyasha gentilmente, estreitou um sorriso safado, aquilo seria divertido.

- Briga, briga, briga, briga, briga, briga, briga, briga...

O povo gritava, sim, Kagome estava metida em outro confronto, e se ela estava ali, era para ganhar.

Levou a mão a boca e um assovio estridente soou, Kagome fez mímicas para o DJ, esse a olhou confuso, mas logo entendeu, e saiu rapidamente de sua cabine, dando espaço para duas mulheres.

Sesshoumaru olhou assustado para a noiva, ao vê-la subindo as escadas da cabine do DJ e em passos lentos a seguiu.

Miroku olhou mas não achava Sango, olhou de novo e não a viu, já estava ficando preocupado quando a lutadora passou diante de seus olhos, logo Sango o viu, voltou o beijou e o puxou em direção a cabine do DJ.

Kagome olhou desafiadora para Inuyasha e esse retribuiu o olhar no mesmo impacto que o olhar dela chegara, causando calafrios em Kagome.

"_Bem lá no céu, uma lua existe, vivendo só no seu mundo triste"_

_Aquela musica lhe viera na mente de repente, Kagome não sabia bem porque, mas gostava daquela musica, começou a cantá-la em voz, mas sua voz não saia, ela apenas balbuciava mudamente as palavras._

"_Então o mar frio e sem carinho, também cansou de ficar sozinho"_

_Inuyasha começou a pensar naquela musica inexplicavelmente, talvez por que estava tão vidrado na boca de Kagome que conseguiu lhe ler os lábios._

"_Sentiu na pele aquele frio tocar, e pela lua foi se apaixonar."_

Os dois cantavam a mesma coisa em seus pensamentos, não podia saber exatamente o que o outro estava pensando, mas será que poderiam adivinhar?

Talvez ate fosse possível, mas agora não era hora para isso, a musica iria começar, Inuyasha se afastou, para ver o espetáculo que começava.

Sango estava com os fones no ouvido balançando ligeiramente a cabeça era difícil fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, principalmente quando uma delas era beijar Miroku, e a outra ser DJ.

Rin sentou na cadeira e fechou os olhos, torcendo para que sua dor de cabeça fosse embora. Sentiu seus lábios serem tomados por lábios quentes, finos porem sensuais.

Beijaram-se, um beijo selvagem e cheio de desejo, um beijo que precisava ser dado a ambos.

_E ela tinha certeza de que ele era único, ele que de Sesshoumaru._

Sango se distanciou de Miroku ao ver o que e como Kagome dançava.

- Olhem só isso... Ela esta em um mano-a-mano...!

- Com o Inuyasha...? Cara ela não deveria ter feito isso...

Fora da cabine, a platéia olhava pasma o mano-a-manA que acontecia ali.

Inuyasha olhava-a, admirava-a não sabia que Kagome gostava de Hip-Hop, quanto mais soubesse dançar...

Kagome rodava com a cabeça no chão, feito um pião, mexendo os braços e pernas habilidosamente. Uma dança popular porem difícil de se aprender.

Plantou uma curta bananeira com uma das mãos e depois espichou as pernas para cima impulsionando o corpo, os homens aplaudiram quando a saia escorregou e as coxas de Kagome foram ao ver de todos, mas se desanimaram ao ver o short curto que ela trajava por de baixo.

Os pingos de suor se desprendiam de seu corpo e se chocavam contra o chão, a pele morena de Kagome se destacava brilhosa na boate, algumas gotículas desciam vagarosamente para o vale dos seios de Kagome e aquilo estava deixando Inuyasha louco.

Kagome se pos em pé, esticando a perna na altura da testa e rodou o corpo ainda com a perna levantada, se equilibrando apenas com a perna direita no chão, e com a ponta da sandália de salto fez uma pirueta e voltou ao chão, manipulada por seus instintos. Se levantou novamente. Era vez de Inuyasha.

Ele começou com um gingado estranho porem, muito masculino e habilidoso, acompanhando a musica sensualmente.

Kagome o olhou com cara de 'o que pensa que esta fazendo?'

Inuyasha desceu ate o chão rebolando, colocou as mãos ao chão e pulou 'verticalmente' impulsionando o corpo para cima dando um mortal para trás.

Kagome arregalou os olhos com o ato repentino de Inuyasha... O que ele estava pensando agora?

Rodou o corpo e incrivelmente tão rápido que quando colocou a mão no chão, o impulso de stop foi tão grande que suas unhas se chocaram ao chão, trazendo faíscas, ele saltou novamente e deu um giro duplo no ar, parou em pé, e agradeceu.

Acabada a musica e coreografia de ambos era hora de decidir quem era o melhor.

- E entao?

Gritou Kagome, para aquelas pessoas que os viram.

- O que acharam? Quem venceu?

Completou Inuyasha, ofegante.

A galera que viu tudo estava em silencio, de repente murmúrios baixos, em seguida ficaram mais alto, e logo depois se podia ouvir algo.

- Kagome?

Perguntou o hanyou apontando para Kagome.

- Ou Inuyasha?

Disse Kagome apontando para Inuyasha...

- Kagome, Kagome, Kagome...

Os homens começaram a gritar.

- Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha...

E as mulheres no mesmo tom de voz.

Os dois se encaram e um raio quebrou aquele olhar.

- Acho que temos um empate...?

Disse Kagome sorrindo Irônica.

- Não mesmo.

Insistiu Inuyasha.

- E então? Decidam-se!

Gritou Kagome. De repente, tudo ficou em silencio total, aquilo estava irritando a ambos.

-Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kago...

Começou baixo e depois foi aumentando Kagome levantou os braços, vitoriosa, Inuyasha sorriu debochado.

- Sabia que eu deixei você vencer?

Disse baixinho para Kagome.

- É, é sei...

Disse ela nem um pouco convencida, logo abriu um lindo e misterioso sorriso.

Isso deixou Inuyasha curioso, por que ela estava sorrindo para ele? Venceu. Mas por que para ele?

Não havia motivo algum... Não é?

- O que foi?

Inuyasha perguntou encarando Kagome e seu sorriso bonito.

- Você sabe que foi melhor.

- Como?

- Você sabe que foi muito melhor do que eu, só ganhei por que tem muito homem aqui...

Inuyasha a olhou espantado, espere um minuto, o programa não foi aceito, cérebro sobre congelamento interno, tente novamente ou volte mais tarde... Kagome-Tinha-Acabado-De-Assumir-Uma-Derrota?

- É... Eu sei.

Disse convencido deu um beijo na bochecha de Kagome que corou ligeiramente, e saiu, iria ao bar...

Sango e os outros desceram da cabine do DJ e este assumiu rapidamente o lugar, e foram ao encontro de Inuyasha no bar, conversaram, beberam, riram, comemoraram o torneio, e eram 3 da manha quando Kagome se despediu.

Inuyasha foi atrás, depois do que acontecera, sempre levava Kagome para casa, e a acompanhava a noite, o celular sempre estava com ele, e o numero mais importante estava gravado, o dela. Ela sorriu e soguiram juntos.

- Acha que da alguma coisa?

Perguntou Ayame os vendo sair

- Acho não...

Ayame olhou Kouga confusa...

- ... Tenho certeza.

Ela sorriu e lhe deu um beijo.

Rin namorava Sesshoumaru e conversavam alegremente, Ayame falava com Kouga, Miroku agarrava Sango, tudo estava normal, d jeito que era para estar, a musica tocava, uma romântica, casais dançavam abraçados, e os solitários bebiam em sua mesas e no bar.

Lá fora Inuyasha e Kagome iam em um mortal silencio para casa da dançarina, nenhum dos dois ousava falar alguma coisa. Durante o percurso de 1h ninguém falou nada, as vezes se encaravam mas logo desviavam o olhar. A casa de Kagome pode ser vista, e inexplicavelmente Kagome torcia para que ela chegasse logo. Mas porque?

Ela não gostava da companhia do hanyou?

Entao por que ela o queria longe?

Queria mesmo?

- Chegamos...

Suspirou Inuyasha, abriu rapidamente sua porta e deu a volta no carro abrindo a de Kagome e um lindo sorriso iluminou a face dela.

-Obrigada.

Falou, seguiu ate a porta acompanhada de Inuyasha este atrás dela.

- Ei, olhe só... Hoje não tem lua...

Disse Kagome admirada, rapidamente Inuyasha olhou para o céu e franziu o cenho "droga" pensou, mas disfarçou a preocupação rapidamente.

- Ei Inuyasha?

Ela chamou Inuyasha a encarou receoso, tentando manter a calma.

- Hun...?

- Ate amanha.

Como se fosse seu instinto agindo sozinho, ele se lembrou daquela tarde maldita, uma pontada perfurou seu coração e ele a puxou para um caloroso abraço. Kagome paralisou, os fortes braços dele enlaçaram sua cintura tão rapidamente que ela nem mesmo viu, abraçou-a de uma forma que ELA sabia que era protetor ela pode sentir isso aos poucos foi retribuindo o abraço o logo Inuyasha tocou carinhosamente o queixo de Kagome fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Kagome...?

Ele disse, já estava fora de si com aquilo tudo.

- O... ... Que?

Ela respondeu paralisada. O que pretendia seu coração?

- E-eu... Eu pré-preciso...

- Você precisa?

- Eu preciso... Preciso..., de...de...

Ela não estava entendendo mais nada.

- Você precisa de que Inuyasha?

Pediu aflita.

- Eu preciso de VOCE DROGA!

Não deu tempo para Kagome falar ou fazer algo, ele a beijou, mas não como antes, não a beijou com excitação nem ganância, agora era diferente, agora não era questão de prazer... Era outra coisa. Inuyasha a beijava com desejo, com carinho, com delicadeza... Ele a beijava com Amor, a beijou como se aquilo fosse a única coisa que importasse agora, a beijou como se aquele beijo fosse a bateria de suas vidas e eles precisam dele para sobreviver, ele a beijou com..., paixão.

Kagome aos poucos retribuiu, e logo ela já abria a porta.

Inuyasha subiu as escadas com Kagome nos braços, seus paços eram lentos porem nunca falhavam, Inuyasha ainda a beijava e os braços de Kagome enroscados em seu pescoço facilitavam o processo.

_Deitou delicadamente Kagome sobre a cama e logo voltou a beijá-la, passava a mão em sua cintura. Kagome fechou os olhos e deixou levar. Inuyasha passou a beijar seu pescoço e rapidamente tirou a regata branca que ela vestia, os seios da dançarina foram revelados e por um momento ele os admirou, Kagome o olhava corada, não esperava por isso, não esta noite, Inuyasha lentamente voltou a beijá-la, com carinho e lentidão passou as mãos pelas costas da mulher pedindo piedosamente com os dedos algo, estava procurando por um feixe._

_- Espere – disse ele parando de beijá-la._

_Kagome o olhava desconcertada, podia sentir sua parte intima quente e formigante._

_- Quer mesmo fazer isso?_

_Ele perguntou, a encarando, ela o olhou e corou, abaixou o olhar "eu quero mesmo fazer isso" perguntou para si mesma, ela queria mesmo?_

_Inuyasha estava louco para senti-la para tocá-la para amá-la de verdade, mas acima de tudo tinha respeito por Kagome e se ela dissesse não iria embora e não se falaria mais nisso._

_- Eu quero mesmo fazer isso!_

_Disse Kagome em um sussurro fino e tímido, porem firme e confiante. Se aproximou de Inuyasha lentamente e o beijou delicadamente, seu lábios aos poucos se abriram e aprofundaram o beijo, ela tirou a roupa de Inuyasha e aos poucos ele fez o mesmo com as roupas dela, ambos estavam inseguros quanto aquilo, mas acima de tudo ambos se queriam se gostavam e gritavam desesperadamente pelo calor do outro._

_Inuyasha admirava cada centímetro do corpo bem moldado de Kagome a abraçou calorosamente e desabotoou finalmente o feixo do sultian de linho branco dela, aos poucos abaixou as alças, ele estava excitado mais com Kagome se mantinha calmo. O sultian caiu delicadamente ao lado da cama e Inuyasha se encantou com o vale, os bicos, o começo e o fim dos seios de Kagome, arredondado, não tão grande, mais grande, os mamilos rígidos e marrons em um tamanho perfeito, um dedo poderia ser posto entre cada seio, ele era perfeito, lindo._

_A cintura da mulher era bem moldada, os quadris largos, coxas torneadas, pés perfeitos e delicados._

_Beijou os seio de Kagome dando pequenos chupões, logo ela gemia baixo, Inuyasha deixou que Kagome lhe tirasse a cueca e ele delicadamente tirou sua calcinha branca, começou a acariciá-la na parte intima, e logo os gemidos aumentaram, Kagome agarrou-se as grades da cama quando ele colocou um dedo, Kagome impulsionou o quadril, ela já se contorcia de desejo. _

_Inuyasha introduziu outro dedo, e Kagome já derramava lagrimas pela doce e prazerosa tortura. Subiu os lábios para a boca de Kagome, impedindo-a de gemer, logo cessou a doce tortura e lhe disse serio:_

_- É agora. Tem certeza disso?_

_Inuyasha a beijou acolhedor, de certa forma tinha pena de Kagome, e tinha ódio do homem que lhe tirou a pureza, queria ter sido ele a fazer isso, mas não faria isso forçado._

_A penetrou vagarosamente porem prazerosamente, Kagome abriu a boca, ela queria gritar, mas a voz não saia, aquilo doía, POR QUE?_

_- Inuyashaaaa... Doiii..._

_Inuyasha a olhou e parou, aquilo doía, ele sabia, a pegou os ombros e a fez encará-lo._

_- Kagome, você foi estuprada, é normal, é só agora, depois passa, eu juro, vou ser o mais carinhoso possível._

_Ela balançou positivamente a cabeça e fechou os olhos, e naquele momento, os cabelos antes brancos se tornaram negros,os olhos antes dourados se tornaram com do céu e o que antes era prazer se tornou paixão. Novamente ele a penetrou, e ela apertou os olhos, logo a dor foi passando e o que ela mais desejava chegou, o prazer._

_Se agarrou ferozmente a cocha da cama e impulsionou o corpo contra o corpo dele, incentivando-o a ir mais rápido. Inuyasha obedeceu prontamente e obedeceu aumentando o ritmo._

_- Hooo... Hooo..._

_Inuyasha gemia baixinho, o mesmo acontecia com Kagome, esta sorriu e continuou a movimentar-se junto dele._

_Inuyasha separou suas mãos da cintura dela colocando-as nos seios da mulher, logo depois dando fortes porem gostosos chupões em seus mamilos. Kagome já estava ficando louca, tentou fechar as pernas mais Inuyasha a impediu, afastando as pernas uma da outra, aumentou Muito a movimentação de seus corpos e Kagome gemia alto, estavam chegando ao clímax e juntos. Beijou os lábios de Kagome fazendo-a novamente engolir um gemido, mas ao contrario do que ele pensaa, Kagome correspondeu a altura. A moça levou as mãos as costas de Inuyasha abraçando-o, chegaram ao clímax juntos e ambos encararam o teto, Kagome fechou os olhos e sorriu vitoriosa._

_Inuyasha olhou para Kagome, ela estava com os olhos fechados, estaria já dormindo?_

_- Kagome...?_

_Murmurou quase sem voz._

_Kagome ouvira, mas estava tão exausta que não se deu ao trabalho de responder._

_- ... Eu acho que..., gosto mais de você do que eu imaginava..._

_Kagome se segurou para não abrir os olhos ou gritar, se segurou para não dizer que sentia o mesmo, se segurou ate ele dormir, para dizer:_

_- Então somos dois, meu caro._

_Suspirou e adormeceu, sobre a cama, enrolada em seus lençóis de seda negra, com manchas vermelho sangue._

----------------------------------------- --------------------------------- -------------

Sango deitou o corpo ao lado do de Miroku e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, amanha faria o teste.

---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- -------------

Ayame estava voltando com Kouga para casa, em silencio ela o encarou, ele, dirigia e não a olhou, desviou o olhar para janela e em seguida Kouga a olhou, ela encarava a rua pela janela, um olhar sincero.

- Esta brava comigo?

- Não.

Respondeu Ayame, Kouga sabia que ela estava mentindo.

- Kagura e eu não temos nada Ayame... Ela foi lá para me convencer a falar com Sesshoumaru sobre ela... eu disse não e quando você ligou ela estava passando ao lado do meu celular... Não temos nada...

Ayame o olhou desconcertada e balançou a cabeça positivamente, Kouga não mentiria, não quando se tratava disso... Não é?

------------------------------ --------------------------- ------------------------------

Sesshoumaru agarrou Rin e lhe levou ate a cama, esta ria agarrada ao seu pescoço rasgou ser tope e assim foi com toda a roupa, iiii aquela seria uma longa madrugada.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Heeeellllloooo minna-san, como vocês então? Bem? Mal+/-?**

**Bravas comigo? T.T Desculpem o atraso por favor u.u**

**Bem, como eu disse, eu vou responder as reviews dos dois capítulos aqui ok?**

**Espero mesmo que tenham gostado da cena do Inu e da Kagome o.o eu trabalhei muito pra fazer algo que fique sendo especial sabe, aquilo que a gente nunca esquece? Eu queria deixar marcado u.u então espero mesmo que tenham gostado, tai o primeiro hentai deles u.u**

**Agora as reviews:**

**- Grazielli-higurashi:**Haa que fofo nossa obrigada, é ficou bem triste mesmo, é o passado dela né fazer o que u.u tinha que ter um ótimo motivo para ela não querer ter um filho com aquele DEUS do Miroku né xD bem moça muito obrigada continue lendo e espero que esteja gostando.

**- Mari:** Nosss adora? Serio? Que fofo tnks. A não que isso u.u fica d bobs não é estranho não n.n eu tb adoro muamuamuamua e outra coisa u.u elas incinam a gente a não fazer tudo errado na hora xD

Muito muito obrigado pela review viu n.n Continua lendo e me escrevendo ok? Eu adoro isso x) Beijinhus

**- Gaby:**Ai que lindo Obrigada D sim sim muito triste msm mais é a vida dela né o passado dela n.n a vc choro? Que fofo T.T Eu tb chorei quando escrevi me lembra coisas que eu não gosto de lembrar sabe?

Bemmm obrigadíssima pela review e continua me escrevendo, vc parece uma ótima pessoa n.n depois vai lá no meu perfil, pra gente manter contato. Beijos ate mais

**Natsumi Takashi:** Tadinha msm huh huh huh mais tinha que acontecer se não não teria o hentai deles aqui agora nesse cap u.u foi um sacrifício que precisou ser feito u.u xD a obrigada não é pra tanto, não ta tão boa nem ) mais adorei sua review continue lendo, próximo capitulo eles vão viajar huh huh huh Beijos e ate n.n

**Sra.Taisho:** Oiiii bem, obrigada n.n

Explicando o capitulo: u.u

Sango tinha um passado que ela escondia e que não gostava de lembrar que tinha trauma do passado, entao, o passado dela veio de novo para atormentar sua vida, se você leu a fic toda vai intender o por que de ela não querer ficar grávida! Ela não queria por medo de que aquele homem que ela "matou" voltasse a matasse novamente o filinho dela n.n Entendeu? Agora Kagome e Inuyasha, a Kagome foi estuprada por um amigo "amigo o ca..te" e o Inu salvo ela, ai tipo, os dois entraram em choque entende? Ele por ter visto e não ter ajudado quase em nada e ela por ter passado por isso.Bem se ainda tiver duvidas me contate ok?

Beijos

**Nemo Letting go: **Oi nee-chan e ai moçaaa como você tah? A não importa com isso não n.n fica d bobs... É é difícil perder alguém que você ama né? Principalmente quando é um filho a gente perde a razão de viver... é muito ruim T.T bem tirando isso obrigada nee-chan sua opinião vale MUITOO! Aodoooroo beijoooos n.n

**Mk-chan160: **Oi e ai como vc esta? n.n espero que bem, bom, eu coloquei as musicas do nickelback n.n como far away, solitude e etc, a obrigada n.n continue colaborando a cada comentário você faz um sorriso por parte da autora aqui ç.ç obrigadinha. beijos

**Mitsukyo: **Ola n.n respondendo as suas perguntas como eu já falei la em cima, bem o Milo TAMPOU a boca dela, e o Inuyasha só agiu quando sentiu o cheiro das lagrimas e sangue dela. Segunda pergunta... O Miroku apesar de seus autos e baixos agiu certo, se ele não tivesse fugida Sango teria sido baleada e o risco de ele se ferir também era grande, por isso ele confiou tudo na mulher e correu, e a Sango agiu, bateu no cara xD a eu não sei u.u mais eu faria a mesma coisa que ela, eu não consigo fazer nada com gente me olhando. Bem muito obrigado, adoro que esteja gostando do meu estilo, n.n Beijinhos.

Bem o.o como você não deixou seu nome vou colocar como você colocou, sim sim, aliaz, eu não sei, não me dou mt bem com esse negocio de censura """" mas se você ver bem, o titulo e o resumo já falam se não gosta não lê né n.n 10 NOITES DE PURO HENTAI xD e o que eles mais desejam... PRAZER, da para notar que é fic hentai né?

Bem espero que eu possa ter te ajudado, ate mais n.n beijos

**Mayura Daidouji: **ushauhsuahsuahsuhasuhuas XD virgem virgensissima XD é isso msm u.u com 22 anos u.u e uai vc não leu o 6 não? Ai vc vai ver a reação dele muamuamamuamua Obrigada e continua lendo viu? Beijosss

**Camila:** aushuashuahushaushuah xD é depois daqueles pensamentos xD mais bem u.u vou continuar escrevdno so que como eu disse os capítulos vão ser MUITO MUITO grandes apartir do 6 capitulo, como você pode ver x.x esse aqui teve 30 paginas meu deus do céu. Mais entao, obrigada e pleease continua me escrevendo n.n kissu no cocoro.

**Lady Une:** aushuahsuashuahuashuha menina já disse que eu te adoro que isso, sou sua fã, a eu ri lendo sua review viu XD pelo amor de Kami q isso xD é assim... ela tava meio que... curtindo com ele XD eu ficaria ETERNAMENTE desmemoriada u.u mais ele discubriu né faze o que xD

Há eu li errado aqui né ai eu li "q isso? Kouga maníaco?" eu arregalei o olho e li de novo xD se bem que ele é bem psicótico msm né xD tarado que só ele, adorei, brigadinho n.n e como vc pediu . o capitulo do hentai Inu e Kagome muamuamuamua Beijos quirida x) te mais

**Sra.Kouga:** E ai manaa do meu coração? Não comenta mais, cadê mais reviews? Han han? Eu fico triste hein ç.ç ate eu ficava com aminesia minha filha u.u E ainda NA PORTAAAA que isso meu xD ushauhsuahuhsa fala seriu xD

Não mais para tudo, o Kouga se supero agora u.u aliaz, eu fiz ele se superar u.u ninguém vence minha "mente pervertida" muamuamuamuamua u.u bem, mais agora assim espera só o próximo hentai de Kagome e Inu e Sango e Miroku PROCE vê u.u vai BABAR Mana babar u.u

Beijooooos e tnks pela review hein n.n adoro-ti beijinus

**PRONTO GALERA \O/ capitulo grande né xD a mais adorei de verdade n.n escrever ele, espero msm que tenham gostado, e no próximo capitulo...**

_**- Um navio!**_

_**- Inuyasha?**_

_**- Hun?**_

_**- E a Kagome?**_

_**- O que tem ela?**_

_**- Já ficaram mais íntimos?**_

_**- Uma aposta?**_

_**- Uma droga de aposta?**_

_**- Kagome... Acho que sinto mais do que atração por você!**_

_Querem saber a resposta dela? Muamuamuamua so no próximo capitulo_

_Ate mais e_

_REVIEWWWWWWWWWWS PESSSOASSSS _

_Faça uma criança feliz, deixe uma review e contribua para os desprovidos de reviews. Obrigado_

_Beijos n.n_

_Petit_


	8. vamos conversar,na sala na cozinha

Uma semana se passou desde aquela noite, tudo estava normal a não ser por uma coisa...: o campeonato.

O clima estava tenso envolvendo isso, todos treinavam muito, Sesshoumaru e Rin não iriam participar nem Miroku e Sango, apenas Kagome e Inuyasha e Ayame e Kouga concorreriam, Inuyasha e Kagome treinavam todos os dias incansavelmente e não se tocava, mas 'naquele' assunto, trocavam olhares e sorrisos, mas nada de ' você não que entrar? '

Às vezes os beijos eram inevitáveis, mas agora o que gerava euforia era o torneio que estava por vir, e principalmente onde ele iria ser...

- Um navio!

Gritou Kagome, para o grupo, eles estavam em sua casa, discutindo sobre o torneio, malas, coisas a levar, vestidos a comprar e etc...

- Ahhh e nos não podemos ir Sesshy?

Pediu chorosa a noiva do youkai.

- Os que não participam pagam..., mas já que você quer tanto ir... A gente vai.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh legal!

Gritou a mulher abraçando Sesshoumaru.

- E vocês Sango? Não vão?

Quis saber Kagome, Inuyasha e os outros pareceram se interessar.

- Vamos huh huh huh...

Falou Sango rindo como da outra vez... Diabólica (n/a: aushuashu u.uignorem isso muamuamuamuamau)

- Se vamos muamuamuamuamuamuamua...

Continuou Miroku mais diabólico ainda...

(n/a: tentativa fracassada de comedia tosca u.u prestem atenção)

- OO – Kagome.

- O.O" - Inuyasha.

- OO""" – Ayame.

- O.O''''' – Kouga.

- OO – Rin.

- u.ú""""""" – Sesshy.

- desculpa...

- foi inevitável...

- É... A... A gente sabe... o.o

Depois de passado o momento "Casablanca" Ayame, Rin, Sango, e Kagome saíram para fazer o almoço e os garotos ficaram na sala, assistindo o jogo.

- Inuyasha...?

- Hun?

- E a Kagome...?

- O que tem ela?

- Você sabe... Vocês tão mais íntimos?

- o.õ han?

- Qual é Inuyasha, vocês já estão mais íntimos?

Miroku perguntava, com uma cara pervertida.

- Miroku da para falar língua de gente?

- Vocês já treparam?

Irritou-se Kouga, levantando e encarando Inuyasha que gelou diante da pergunta.

- O que?

Ele estava perplexo, falando pausadamente.

- Você sabe..., já fizeram amor?

- o.o já.

- Há há ganhei Sesshoumaru.

- imprestável...

- Espera ai... Vocês apostaram isso?

- É..., e eu ganhei do seu querido irmão muamuamuamua.

- OO

- Desculpe.

- Imprestáveis, como puderam?

Inuyasha estava extremamente bravo, e foi ai que eles viram Kagome encostada na batente da porta olhando-os com cara de poucos amigos.

- Uma aposta?

Disse, mordendo o lábio inferior raivosa.

- Ka-kagome nos podemos..., nos podemos explicar...

Miroku falava rapidamente e se conhecia Kagome sabia que quando ela ficava nervosa, saia de perto se tem amor à vida.

- Uma aposta?

Repetiu a pergunta.

- Uma droga de aposta?

Kagome gritou, estava realmente nervosa, mais o seu maior medo é que Inuyasha estivesse envolvido nessa teia também, e a tivesse usado para ganhar a tal aposta, ele não faria isso, ela sabia disso... Estaria ela certa?

- É é mais é só uma brincadeirinha Kagome, só uma brincadeira à toa.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça, porque ficara tão nervosa com aquilo, era só uma brincadeira idiota não era? Alias, ela sempre participava delas também, por que iria ficar brava agora? Talvez estivesse brava pelo simples motivo de tê-la usado para uma aposta onde ela era a vitima que perderia a virgindade novamente depois de uma desgraça de ser estuprada e ainda por cima com Inuyasha, e talvez ele estivesse ligado a essa historia também quem poderia saber? Á ela estava brava, disso não havia duvida alguma.

- Miroku voc—

Miroku a cortou rapidamente, antes que ela começasse a falar incansavelmente.

- Kagome você sabe que foi só uma brincadeira, não tem por que grilar com isso, foi só uma aposta idiota, você já fez isso conosco e não grilamos. O Inuyasha não tem nada a ver com isso foi eu e o Fuffly. E desculpa tah? Não era nem para você ficar sabendo, só contamos pro Inuyasha por que ele é homem mais acho que ele também grilo então desculpa por isso, foi só uma brincadeira.

Uma reverencia foi feita por parte de Miroku, em sinal de respeito e escusas. Kagome se arrumou na porta e sorriu.

- Esta bem... Esqueça.

- Há. Obrigado.

Levantou o corpo e saiu correndo o mais rápido possível.

Sango, Rin, e Ayame saíram na porta olharam para Kagome e riram. É com certeza hoje seria um dia diferente.

A noite caiu e como o sol, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kouga e Ayame também foram embora.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango tinham ficado para assistir um filme.

- Gente... Da pra parar?

Murmurou Inuyasha a Miroku e Sango que se agarravam no sofá ao lado, eles nem ouviram, e continuaram o que estavam fazendo.

- Gente... , é serio, procurem um quarto!

Pediu Kagome implorante, Inuyasha segurou o riso com a frase, Sango e o hanyou trocaram olhares significativos e Kagome não percebeu, Sango a beijar Miroku e Kagome olhou-o entediada.

- Da licença... – Levantou e foi em direção à cozinha saindo da visão do trio.

- Vai ficar de vela Inuyasha?

Miroku disse um POUCO mais alto justamente para Kagome escutar.

- Não! Podem se comer eu vou beber água.

A dupla explodiu em um ataque de risos enquanto Inuyasha ia para cozinha atrás de Kagome.

Não tinha nada armado, ele só precisava ter uma boa conversa com Kagome...

Quando chegou ao local Kagome estava sentada com os pés para fora da janela, olhando para a lua que estava cheia e... Esperai... Aquilo era um cigarro?

- Então quer dizer que a dona perfeita fuma?

- Você não viu nada.

Ela disse com uma voz mais grossa, mais sensual, porem delicada logo em seguida soltando a fumaça que estava presa em seus pulmões.

- Pretendo...!

Ele disse, ela corou mais sorriu, levou o cigarro à boca e 'chupou' a fumaça baforando em seguida, voltando a observar as estrelas que incrivelmente eram muitas naquela noite.

- Precisamos conversar...

Kagome começou calmamente, voltando com o fumo à boca.

-..., é...

Respondeu vagamente "droga"—pensou. Ele sabia o que tinha que falar, só não sabia se a coragem que ele queria estaria a sua disposição.

- O que... você sente?

Kagome perguntou, olhando sobre o ombro para ele.

-... Algo..., forte. E você?

- É... somos dois...

Ela riu, mas Inuyasha não a acompanhou, Kagome parou aos poucos de rir e o olhou, amassou o cigarro e virou o corpo todo o encarando.

- O que foi?

Ela quis saber.

- Olha só o que você fez...

Kagome arregalou os olhos e o olhou assustada ele estava tão frio e gelado, serio, não era o normal dele... né?

- Inuyasha... O que eu fiz?

Ela perguntou, pausadamente como se temesse pela resposta que estava por vir.

- Eu mudei muito desde que você chegou Kagome... Muito mesmo... Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi eu já sabia, eu já sabia e já sentia algo forte, eu não costumava me importar muito, nem ficar espionando as pessoas, nem ter ciúme, nem chorar, muito menos chorar, mas parecia que com o tempo a coisa foi piorando e a cada segundo que se passa parece que meu coração é mais seu do que meu. Aos poucos eu fui percebendo que meu único desejo era ter a sua boca, e nenhuma outra mulher me parecia tão interessante e legal como você, e meu Deus acho que o que cinto por você é muito mais do que atração.

'Quando meus olhos se fecharem para o eterno só ai vou esquecer seu nome'

'Quando meu tato se perder, eu não puder mais sentir e seu toque não fizer mais sentido, saiba que meu coração também parara de bater'.

'Quando eu perder a fala e não puder mais dizer que te amo me perdoe mais saiba que eu tento em vão gritar por teu nome'

'Quando eu sentir frio me beije, pois o calor de seus lábios me aquece'.

'E quando as lagrimas escorrerem não se preocupe eu estou aqui'

Ela nada disse, o pouco que restava da fumaça do cigarro aos poucos foi se dissipando e uma fina porem ardente e fria chuva começou a cair.

'Me deixe adivinhar o que seus olhos falam'

'Me fale o que esta pensando'

'Volte à fita eu não te entendo'

'Eu gosto do jeito que você é'

'Mas me diga o que te faz ser tão complicado'

'Volte à fita eu não estou te ouvindo'

'Olhe através de mim e você verá a tristeza que se esconde por de trás desse sorriso'

'Volte à fita alguém me falou que isso se chama amor'

'Honestamente me prometa que esta falando a verdade'

'Eu sei o que ele fala, eu sei o que meu coração fala, ele fala que eu preciso seguir em frente, mas sabe? Eu não consigo sozinha'

'Há uma estrela e ela tem meu nome, me disseram que aos poucos ela esta perdendo seu brilho'.

'Há uma estrela e ela tem meu nome me disseram que aos poucos ela esta morrendo'

'Há uma estrada chamada felicidade e nela há uma corda bamba, agarre bem forte e passe depressa muitos estão olhando'.

'Se agarre bem forte e passe depressa muitos estão olhando'

'Mas saiba sempre meu amor, que do seu lado eu estou'.

Foi lentamente ate Inuyasha e o abraçou, abraço que a muito ela queria dar.

- Então... Nos temos o mesmo objetivo.

Sussurrou em seu ouvido. Inuyasha a beijou, um beijo que a muito ele queria dar, a muito queria receber, a muito queria compartilhar com Kagome.

_Sentou Kagome na mesa continuando com o osculo, depois de um tempo a porta já estava trancada e Kagome deitada em cima da mesa, Inuyasha a despiu e ela fez o mesmo com ele, Kagome colocou vagarosamente o preservativo no membro de Inuyasha já excitado, a dançarina massageou o membro ereto de Inuyasha, lenta e delicadamente, há essa hora a mesa quadrada pequena de madeira já estava virada para o chão e o cinzeiro quebrado no chão sobre o tapete, ao lado desse tapete ao lado da pia Kagome massageava Inuyasha esse de olhos fechados e boca semi-aberta, hora ou outra impulsionava o corpo, Kagome estava sentada sobre a cintura de Inuyasha de costas para seu rosto, o esperou gozar uma vez para retirar o preservativo, teria que usar outro mais tarde, mais quem se importa?_

_Colocou a língua no membro de Inuyasha este a olhou quando sentiu algo molhado porem quente em sua parte intima._

_- Só retribuindo a tortura..._

_Disse ela e logo em seguida colocou o membro de Inuyasha em sua boca e começou a sugá-lo e massageá-lo com a língua e lábios, subindo e descendo._

_- Ka-ka...go-Kago...me..._

_Ele mal conseguia falar de tanto prazer que sentia, colocou suas mãos contra a cabeça de Kagome incentivando-a a ir mais rápido, ela não precisou das mãos dele por muito tempo, logo ele gozou dentro da boca dela, uma coisa quente porem gostosa que ela gostou de experimentar. Teria ela aulas com Sango sobre como fazer isso? (n/a: sem malicia em galera u.u)_

_Kagome rapidamente pegou outro preservativo e colocou em Inuyasha, este sorriu com o ato. E não é que Kagome era precavida?_

_Rapidamente a penetrou e ela soltou uma risada gostosa, ambos estavam sentados e abraçados como se fossem apenas um. Kagome não reclamou da dor que sentiu quando ele a penetrou, provavelmente por que ela era um meio-youkai e seu membro era mais grosso e grande (n/a: o.o nussa) Se o de Inuyasha era assim imagine o de Sesshoumaru, ou Kouga? Sentiu só e uma pequena postada de inveja de Rin e Ayame._

_Não podia negar que Sesshoumaru e Kouga também, Sesshoumaru para ser mais sincera fora o homem mais lindo, gostoso e tesudo que ela já vira em toda sua vida, mas combinemos, as orelhinhas de Inuyasha eram muito mais lidas que as de Sesshoumaru e seus olhos eram bem mais brilhante, as palavras eram bem mais tocantes, e não podia negar que Kouga assim como Ayame falou parecia ser uma coisa na cama. Mas preferia um milho de vezes Inuyasha do que qualquer outro homem. Se preferia!_

_---------------------------------+------------------------------------+--------------------------------------_

Miroku estava beijando Sango quando ouviu um gemido.

- Sango? Ouviu isso?

- Hun? O que?

- O que eles estão fazendo lá dentro hein Sangozinha?

- Conversando ué!

- Huunnn... Mais que conversa mais animada hein? x)

- Deixe-os Miroku!

Ela riu e deu de um leve tapa no ombro másculo de Miroku. Logo em seguida beijaram-se.

------------------------------+-------------------------------+------------------------

- Que vestido é esse?

- Há não é lindo? E é vermelho! Vai chamar a atenção dos juizes.

- Você não vai usar... Isso!

- Vou sim o.o Ele não é TÃO curto...

- Amor isso parece uma faixa de cabelo...!

- Mas Kouga...

- Nada de "mas", eu não quero as MINHAS coxas a mostra. Não mesmo. Nem vem...

- Kouga eu não vou pra um concurso de dança LATINA com um vestido que arraste no chão!

- Se depender de mim, vai!

- Kouga... Se você não deixar eu faço greve u.u

- Gre-greve? TT Mas e eu como é que fico? Ahhh não Tt, por favor, greve de sexo não...

- Greve de sexo sim! E ai deixa ou não?

Kouga suspirou pesadamente, balançou uma das mãos em sinal de derrota e murmurou um 'ta' que sorriu e um beijo cheio de luxuria foi lhe dado. Kouga lhe enlaçou a cintura e Ayame teve que largar o vestido na cadeira ao lado da cama para desabotoar os botões da camisa de Kouga, ele se aproveitou já que ela estava apenas com as peças intimas e Kouga logo se desfez da peça de cima da Loba.

Ayame ajudou Kouga a desabotoar a calça larga de treino que ele estava vestido, deitou-a na cama, beijou seus seios cheio de luxuria e desejo dando ferozes chupões em seus mamilos.

- Ko-kou...Kouga.. haann... Camisi... Camisinha...

Kouga rapidamente pegou um preservativo ao lado da cama em uma gaveta na escrivaninha.

Ayame fez questão de abrir vagarosamente a embalagem plástica, passar o dedo indicador por ela. Ayame acariciou o membro já enrijecido de Kouga por cima da cueca, os olhos do youkai não puderam manterem-se abertos, o tesão que sentia era muito e a mão da namorada ajudava, retirou sua cueca, Ayame colocou o membro de Kouga no meio de seus seios, apertou-os um contra o outro, prendendo o membro do namorado, subiu e desceu masturbando-o, Kouga gemia baixo, em fim gozou Ayame beijou-o o membro e inceriu-o dentro de sua boca, ate o fim, chupando-o, passou a língua explorando mais uma vez o Pênis de Kouga. Queria vê-lo gritar, sacudir e pedir para que ela parasse, foi quase isso que ele fez, gemeu alto que ate Ayame encarou-o, sorriu e voltou a chupá-lo dessa vez mais forte e vários movimentos feitos, ele mantinha os olhos quase virados, ele gemia alto e a causadora daquela doce tortura era Ayame. No instante em que ela tirou a boca do membro de Kouga ele ejaculou, ela sorriu e colocou a camisinha, ele com as garras arrebentou as finas fitinhas da calcinha, deixando-a nua. Não esperou mais nenhum segundo e penetrou-a, prendeu Ayame contra a penteadeira e começou a fazer movimentos extremamente rápidos e fortes, contra o "fragiu"corpo da Youkai loba. Os impulsos conseguiram arrancar seu nome da boca dela. As maquiagens caídas no chão podiam ser vistas e a luz do abajur cor de carne dava um ar a mais no quarto.

Jogou Ayame na parede impulsionando seu corpo contra o dela rapidamente. Colocou as pernas em volta da cintura de Kouga o ajudando.

Ayame colocou a mão atrás dos ombros do namorado e começou a jogar o corpo contra o dele.

- MAIS RA...PIDO! – ela disse, quase em um grito, ele nada disse apenas aumentou mais ainda aquele ritmo interrupto.

Ayame cravou as unhas nas costas de Kouga pedindo que ele fosse mais rápido, foi isso que ele fez, aumentou mais do que ela pedira, deixando-a louca!

Kouga gemia feito um lobo ferido, só que... não era dor que ele sentia. Pegou Ayame nos braços levando-a ate a cama, deixando-a de quatro.

Penetrou-a estando de joelhos na cama e ela de quatro.

Ayame fechou com força os olhos apertando a cocha, ela já havia chegado ao clímax... Desafiando seu próprio auto-nivel de prazer...

Kouga virou Ayame e a encarou confuso...

- Por que não me falou...?

- Falar o que...?

Kouga deitou-a ao seu lado e a cobriu dando-lhe um beijo na testa em seguida

- Que não agüentava mais...!

- Queria ver ate onde chagava...

- Uma atitude não muito inteligente né?

- Cale a boca!

Ayame falou risonha, é foi ótimo passar dos limites. Kouga deitou ao seu lado e ambos dormiram exaustos porem satisfeitos.

E quanto ao vestido?

Bem... ele ficou la... jogado... assistindo de camarote.

E no fim das contas Ayame o usaria sim... Com ou Sem Kouga.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku colocou o braço por cima das costas de Sango, ela o olhou estranha mas ele não desviou o olha da TV, as vezes barulhos BASTANTE estranhos podiam ser ouvidos vindos da cozinha, eles riam a continuavam a ver o filme.

Um alto gemido foi ouvido e em seguida uma explosão de risadas da parte deles.

Miroku subitamente começou beijar-lhe o pescoço... Ela se deixou levar.

- Esses barulhos me deixam excitado sabia?

Ele devagar começou a baixar o zíper da blusa de Sango, ela ria baixo.

- Vai fazer o que?

- Há isso você já vai ver...

Tirou a blusa e começou a desabotoar a saia que ela trajava, tirou a própria blusa com a ajuda de Sango e logo a saia dela foi tirada, arrancou a própria calça e agora se encontravam apenas com as peças intimas..., nada intimas na opinião dos dois.

- Espera Sango... Camisinha... Eu não tenho...

Ela parou de beijá-lo e um sorriso pode ser visto me sua face...

Miroku parou, olhou para Sango que sorria, voltou a beijá-lo. Miroku arregalou os olhos. O que ela estava fazendo?

- Sango?

- Esqueça a camisinha, vamos tentar Miroku...! 

Miroku a olhou emocionado ela estaria fazendo seu desejo se tornar realidade? Parecia...!

- OIII... o que esta fazendo Sango?

- E-eu... eu quero muito... Muito ter um filho seu... Miroku.

- Sango...

Miroku estava assustado com a ação da mulher, mas sorriu, um largo sorriso que iluminou sua própria face.

Sango beijou-o apaixonadamente Miroku, que retribuiu a altura.

Sango acabou de despir seu noivo e ele sorriu, a cada beijo dado em seu corpo ele murmurava-lhe 'eu te amo', beijou o pescoço, o busto, beijou cada um de seus seios, beijou sua barriga, nela ele demorou mais um pouco e logo abaixou sua calcinha.

- Eu te amo!

Murmurou, olhando para cima, nos olhos de Sango.

- Eu também!

Ela devolveu, mandando um beijo que ele fechou os olhos para sentir.

Subiu novamente e foi vagarosamente ate a parede mais próxima, agachou Sango arranhando seus cabelos pela pintura, pegou sua cintura e a impulsionou contra seu corpo a penetrando subitamente, que gemeu alto, afinal os ouvidos de Inuyasha estavam ocupados de mais para escutar os SEUS gemidos... Eles estavam ouvindo os de Kagome.

Esfregava seu corpo no dela beijando seu pescoço, boca, e ombros, hora ou outra dava chupões flamejantes. Sango ajudava Miroku impulsionando seu corpo contra o dele enquanto ele fazia o mesmo.

A respiração alta e ofegante denunciava prazer extremo e tesão sem tamanho!

Quanto mais seus corpos se juntavam mais amor eles transmitiam.

Seus pensamentos foram esquicidos e emoções direcionadas apenas a eles próprios. Seus corações aceleraram e seus lábios sorriram. Miroku levantou Sango e a levou ate o sofá que anteriormente eles riam dos gemidos do outro casal, deitou-a e cobriu seu corpo com o próprio. Não era só SEXO... eles faziam... AMOR.

E Kami sabia assim como eles, que algo estava por vir, mas nem de longe, era maior que aquele amor.

E Kami geraria algo MUITO maior do que aquele amor...

**AWE MINNNNNAAA-SSANN, gome né o atraso TT eu queria mais to gripada com dor em tudo quanto e lugar, principalmente nas costas né, u.u sabe como é... Barrigão da trabalho... é eu to gorda u.u**

**Bem... FELIS DIA DOS NAMORADOS PESSOAAASSS.**

**u.u é foi ontem mais... o que vale é a intensao. Bem... juro que respondo as reviews capitulo que vem viu?**

**BEIJOSSS**

**ATE MAAAISSSS**

**Kissu no cocoro né? **

**Já né.**

**Petit pelle**


	9. o finalmente, nosso imbarque

Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, as batidas singelamente altas na porta faziam sua cabeça latejar.

Olhou para o lado e deparou-se com o rosto adormecido de seu hanyou devasso. Sorriu. Que noite fora aquela!

Levantou vagarosamente. Olhou para o relógio acima da batente da porta e se assustou; 1:45 da tarde?

Nossa!

Bocejou e deu leves cutucões com o pé nas costas de Inuyasha, este, inerte. Ela se perguntava se ele havia morrido.

Foi ate a pia, pegou a jarra d'água, e voltou ao hanyou.

- Inuyasha... Acorda...!

Disse sorrindo, meiga, feito uma magnólia.

Inuyasha parecia nem sonhar em acordar agora...

Bem... Azar é o dele.

- hehehe...

SPLASH!

A água gelada que estava contida da jarra foi direto no corpo nu do hanyou... Acordando-o obviamente.

xD

Como um gato ele se ouriçou raivoso, havia ódio em seus olhos agora avermelhados.

Kagome ria feito uma taquara rachada, o corpo nu se contorcia e o estomago chegava a doer.

- KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

O grito de Inuyasha a fez parar de rir e o olhar confusa, as batidas na porta param repentinamente.

- Inuyasha... Eu te chamei amor. Você que não acordou.

- Isso não era motivo pra JOGAR uma JARRA de AGUA FRIA em MIM! ¬¬" "amor?"

Ele estava com uma cara incrivelmente estressada, mas divertida. E Kagome se segurava para não começar a rir novamente. Agachou-se ate o corpo do homem ficando em sua frente, sorriu travessa e depositou um beijo leve em seus lábios.

Inuyasha levou os olhos ao relógio, mas não se importou muito com o horário; pegou Kagome pela cintura e levantou, andando em direção a pia da cozinha.

- Kagome... Acorda Kagome...!

Bem talvez aquela não houvesse sido uma boa idéia, quando se tratava de Inuyasha...

- Nem pense em fazer isso... NÃO! NÃO, NÃO AHHHHHHH!

O chuveirinho usado para lavar os pratos com mais rapidez havia sido pego e a água gelada expelida de dentro dele, direto para o corpo nu de Kagome, a mesma gritava tentando com as mãos proteger-se.

- Ninguém joga água fria em mim Kagome... Nem você huh huh huh.

Aos poucos a água começou a falhar, e em fim parou.

Inuyasha desviou os olhos dos de Kagome para o esguicho, chocado.

Era o que!

Kagome ria novamente. O hanyou serrou os olhos, irritado. Uma conspiração contra ele?

... Talvez.

- hahahaha Se Ferro Inu! xD

- ¬¬

POW POW POW

Não eram exatamente "batidas" na porta.

Ele não se importou muito com aquele detalhe, andou vagarosamente ate Kagome e lhe raptou os lábios em um beijo feroz.

Kagome separou-se rapidamente do corpo do hanyou, pegando suas roupas, que graças a Kami estavam bem longe da aguaceira que ele havia feito ali... Eles haviam feito ali.

Inuyasha logo fez o mesmo; de cara fechada, eles estavam molhados, mas graças aos panos de prato que estavam na gaveta tudo saiu bem... Quase tudo saiu bem...

A cara de sono não estava mais presente. Kagome abriu a porta e se deparou com Miroku, Sango, ambos extremamente corados, Rin e Sesshoumaru, o youkai com um semblante furioso, e a noiva do mesmo ria baixo, Kouga e Ayame, ambos abraçados, olhando a cena, um tanto quanto confusos.

- Isso aqui, por algum acaso que eu não sei destingir virou motel? Vocês na cozinha e aqueles dois ali – Sesshoumaru apontou para Miroku e Sango, que ficaram mais vermelhos – Aqui na sala! E quando eu chego encontro isso aqui – ele apontou para a bagunça, e que anteriormente continham no chão, roupas... – Pode me explicar?

- Claro! Miroku e Sango devem ter passado a noite aqui, e pervertido com ele é deve ter armado pra cima dela. Eu e Kagome fizemos amor á noite toda na cozinha – ele sorriu debochado e apontou para a cozinha encharcada, Sesshoumaru o olhava chocado – existe algum problema nisso? Alias..., o que VOCE tem a ver com isso?

Rin ria alto acompanhada do outro casal de youkais Lobos. Incrível como Inuyasha não tinha vergonha de certas coisas... Já Kagome...

A dançarina encontrava-se agachada olhando para cima, seu rosto e corpo em um tom vermelho sangue, um tomate gigante; o hanyou riu levemente corado, e estendeu a mão para a mulher, esta hesitou, mas agarrou sua mão e se abraçou a ele.

- E agora, se nos derem licença, vamos nos trocar...

Novamente ele disse cínico. Agarrou mais forte a mão da mulher ao seu lado e a guiou ate a o andar de casa... Andar que ele já conhecia bem.

A casa de Kagome ficava em uma esquina, uma das maiores casas do bairro inteiro. Era branca com varias janelas em uma cor branco areia, era incrível como aquele mulher gostava de Branco, areia, e Azul.

O quarto da dançarina pelo contrario era pelo contrario de delicado, era bem perverso, maligno, era vermelho vinho com preto, o mesmo que os lençóis.

Inuyasha abriu uma das gavetas do armário da garota reservado especialmente para sua pessoa, e pegou algumas roupas; optou por uma calça jeans tradicional, um tênis cinza escuro da marca Adidas e uma camiseta pólo preta.

Já ela...

- Você não vai vestir isso Kagome ¬¬

- Inuyasha, O dia que você for meu MARIDO creio que isso nunca ira acontecer... Você vai poder falar isso. Então fica quieto ai, e espera.

O.O ela nem parecia mais a mulher tímida de maia hora atrás.

Ela trajava agora, uma saia que tinha exatamente dois palmos de tamanho, branca, e uma regata decotada branco-areia, com um belo colar de palha enfeitando o pescoço acompanhado de brincos de sementes, e um anel de coco no dedo médio e sandálias rasteiras de fitas ate a metade da canela, também brancas, uma tornozeleira de sementes no tornozelo esquerdo, cabelos presos em um frouxo coque, e maquiagem bem delicada, realçando os olhos azuis.

Sorriu, Inuyasha estava emburrado; o que ela queria dizer com "O dia que você for meu marido creio que isso nunca ira acontecer"? ¬¬ humana idiota.

Desceram as escadas, e saíram, de acordo com Rin, já que Sesshoumaru se recusava a falar com Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango, eles iriam almoçar em um restaurante perto dali.

----------------------------------------- 3 HORAS DEPOIS ------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru dava leves selinhos nos lábios da noiva, enquanto a mesma sorria satisfeita, o resto do grupo conversava animadamente. Ainda estava no restaurante, já havia há tempos acabado de comer já eram quase 6 horas da tarde, tudo já estava calmo, e sem euforia; o restaurante estava vazio, e alem deles, os funcionários eram os únicos ali.

Kagome levou os olhos à bolsa ao seu lado, ela havia comprado tal bolsa em uma viagem que fez há um País chamado Brasil, lembrava que, gostou tanto do País que ate pensou na hipótese de ficar e morar lá. Mas... Depois de quatro assaltos ela resolveu voltar, pegou a falada bolsa em formato de argola, a mesma era branca com fendas de bambu queimado, linda! Abriu o zíper prateado e pegou a agenda eletrônica. Começou a passar alguns nomes ate que achou o que queria.

Pegou o celular e discou o numero, levantou da mesa e se dirigiu a saída. Todos perceberam, mas ninguém a seguiu afinal, privacidade é bom às vezes. Pelo menos foi isso que ela viu...

- Alo? Felipe? Como esta?

_- Kagome! É você mesmo! Meu Deus quanto tempo meu! E ai como você anda moça?_

- Eu estou ótima obrigada. Liguei apenas pra saber como esta e se... E se você vai ao torneio...?

_- Ahhh ta. Bem... Eu acho que eu vou sim Kagome... Por quê?_

- Ah não é nada. Só pra saber. Estou morrendo de saudade de você!

_- Nossa eu também Kasagine. Morrendo de saudade, faz o que? 4 anos que a gente não se vê pessoalmente?_

- É mesmo. Faz bastante tempo. Estou louca pra te ver. Estava lembrando da época ai no Brasil, e resolvi ligar.

"_**Se eu disser que já não sinto nada, que a estrada sem você é mais segura, eu sei você vai rir da minha cara".**_

_- Fico... Bastante... Muito feliz que tenha se lembrado de mim Kagome... Bastante feliz._

Ela sorriu. Um sorriso meramente... _Triste_.

- Mas então... Como vai ai? E o trabalho?

_- Ah, ta na mesma. Sempre ocupado, sem tempo pra nada. Mas acho que nas minhas férias agora, vou pro torneio, afinal, não vou perder a chance de dançar com você._

Ela gelou. O que?

- Desculpe... Eu não entendi Felipe.

_- É isso mesmo Kagome... Estou indo pra não perder a oportunidade de dançar com você._

- Ai, perdão, se tivesse ligado pra mim... Mas agora eu já tenho par...

_- ... Tudo bem... Pelo menos eu vou-te ver não é? Relembraremos os velhos tempos..._

- " É... os velhos tempos malditos... Os velhos tempos que você me deixou" É Felipe... Os velhos tempos, mas. Eu preciso ir. Depois me ligue sim? Ate mais.

Não o esperou se despedir. Desligou o telefone, o guardou no bolso de trás da saia branca e se virou.

Não poderia um dia imaginar que ao em vez de eu traí-la, ela me traria... 

Olhei para aqueles olhos arregalados, eles demonstravam medo e indignação. E eu? Não estava mais nem um pouco surpreso... Eu estava com ódio daquela mulher. Ela havia mentindo? Mentido quando disse que sentia algo muito forte por mim? MAIS QUE MERDA, ELA MENTIU PRA MIM?

**Olhei aqueles olhos dourados, atônita, o que eu não daria por um carro agora? Ou um intrometido?**

**Eu gelei quando ele me olhou daquele jeito frio, e raivoso. Ele estava com ódio. Eu sabia disso.**

**Estávamos na frente de um restaurante, mas para mim, agora parecia o próprio inferno a minha frente.**

**Abri a boca pra falar, mas a fechei, se eu falasse falaria merda, então era melhor... Ficar de boca fechada.**

- Porra Kagome...

A dançarina arregalou os olhos ele estava com o rosto retorcido de ódio, mas sua voz saiu extremamente triste.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, respirou fundo e a levantou novamente. Tinha que se controlar se não, não poderia evitar, de maneira alguma o choro.

Serrou os olhos, eles ardiam; pensava em como um simples telefonema inútil pudera se tornar em uma briga... Que acabaria logo... E não seria da forma que ela esperava.

- Não... É isso inuyasha...

- Então o que é? Seu irmão?

Ele disse, a voz estava alta e saia raivosa, mas triste, desesperadamente triste.

- Não é isso!

- ENTAO O QUE É CARAMBA! FALA A VERDADE PELO AMOR DE KAMI!

Ela recuou dois passos com o grito do hanyou.

- Ele foi um grande amigo meu lá no Brasil. E quando eu voltei para o Japão, ele não pode vir junto.

- Um amigo?

- Um amigo Inuyasha... Ele não poderia ser mais que isso pra mim.

O ciúme revirava seu estomago, ele sabia que era uma nojenta mentira, os olhos dela falavam isso, mas mentiam pra ele também.

- Kagome... Não minta pra mim... Por favor... Não minta pra mim...

A voz daquele homem saiu implorante, saiu triste, saiu melancólica, saiu sorumbática, saiu infeliz...

- ... Eu não vou mentir...!

- ENTÃO FALE A VERDADE!

- EU O NAMOREI ESTA BEM! EU O NAMOREI QUANDO EU FIQUEI LÁ! MAS JÁ ACABOU NÃO SINTO MAIS NADA! NADA QUE POSSA ME MACHUCAR OU **TE** MACHUCAR! VOCE SABE QUE GOSTO **SÓ** DE VOCE! EU NUNCA VOU TE TRAIR. IDIOTA! IDIOTA!

Os olhos esbugalhados do homem transmitiam todo o transtorno do mundo.

- Ainda gosta dele...?

- NÃO!

- O.O

Inuyasha foi, em passos lentos, ate Kagome, pegou uma de suas mãos, e a abraçou, aspirou aquele ar, aquele perfume... Por fim, ela correspondeu, deixando um sorriso triste e cheio de remorso invadir sua face.

- Eu gosto de você.

Ele disse em um sussurro.

- Eu... Eu também...

Outro sussurro.

Entraram

De mãos dadas.

Em fim.

Juntos.

4 dias depois...

- Vamos, pessoal, O navio já esta ali. Vamos nos atrasar. Rápido.

O grupo de sete amigos se dirigiu ao embarque no porto, guiados por Ayame e Kagome.

Miroku e Sango, vestidos estranhamente... De preto ".

Miroku trajava um terno preto, sapatos pretos, óculos escuros, e uma maleta preta.

Da mesma forma que Sango, esta, usava um terno feminino preto, sapatos de boneca pretos, óculos femininos claros, estilo professora, cabelos presos em um rapo de cavalo alto. E uma maleta preta, idêntica a do noivo.

O homem que recolhia os bilhetes recolheu os de Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame, Sesshoumaru e Rin, mas Miroku e Sango não tinham bilhetes, mas uma ótima lábia.

- Desculpe. Mas vocês não têm bilhetes de embarque?

- Nos não temos por que somos os seguranças de Kagome Kasagine e Inuyasha, eles estão sob ameaça e não podemos deixá-los, o governo americano advertiu que se não nos deixasse entrar ele os prenderia, suspenderia o torneio e apreenderia o navio. E então, vai ou não nos deixar entrar?

A expressão seria e fria de ambos assustou ate mesmo os amigos. Os fones de ouvido e os olhos inexpressíveis de Sango fizeram com que o gordo homem que recolhia os bilhetes os deixasse entrar.

Foi ele virar as costas que silenciosamente os sete amigos caíram na risada, ate mesmo Sesshoumaru.

2 dias depois...

Sesshoumaru estava assustado, o que ela estava fazendo? Correndo daquele jeito?

Foi atrás dela, e logo se deparou com a lavanderia.

- O que esta fazendo?

Ele perguntou, ela apenas sorriu maldosa, e o pegou pela mão, levando-o para dentro, ele percebendo a intenção da noiva deu um pequeno sorriso e a ajudou a trancar a porta.

- Rin? – Perguntou rouco a empurrando contra uma maquina de lavar, ela sorriu ao sentir a mão dele acariciando o lado interno de sua coxa.

- Sim Sesshy...- Perguntou dando alguns demorados beijos na base do seu pescoço, ele gemeu.

- Rin, não me provoque!- sussurrou em seu ouvido apertando seu bum bum forçando-a a enlaçar suas pernas em torno de sua cintura.

- Mas que graça tem...se eu não provocar han?- perguntou soltando um gemido agora passando a beijar todo o seu rosto. Ele passou as mãos debaixo da sua saia começando a tirar sua calcinha, mas ela se negou a desenlaçar suas pernas.

- Droga Rin..você me deixa louco!- Disse com a voz rouca, já totalmente ereto, ela riu infantil enquanto passava uma de suas mãos por cima da elevação do yokai.

- Ai Sesshy, você é muito rude, muito apressado..# Deu alguns beijos em seus ombros enquanto abria sua camisa. Logo a arrancou por completo a lançando em alguma parte da lavanderia. Ali se lavavam roupas não é? Iria dar uma força pra lavanderia.

- Não tem como não ser apressado com você Rin...você me excita!- Disse mordendo o pescoço da garota que gemeu com o contato dos dedos de Sesshoumaru em seu sexo. – Te ver assim, todinha pra mim e não poder fazer nada...- Continuou enquanto massageava o ponto intimo de Rin. Ela gemeu alto quando ele penetrou um dedo, o movimentando contra ela.

- Ohh Sesshy – Sussurrou em seu ouvido começando a se movimentar contra seu dedo. – Você pode fazer muita coisa comigo!- Ele penetrou mais um dedo e deu um beijo feroz em Rin, abafando seu gemido. Ela desenlaçou as pernas e ficou em pé, tirando sua própria calcinha. Logo o atacou, lambendo seu tórax e abrindo o zíper da sua calça.

- Rin!- Exclamou quando ela parou e ficou o encarando. Ela sorriu e abriu sua calça, dando pequenos beijos em seu membro ainda escondido pela calça.

- Você quer acabar comigo não é Sesshy?- Perguntou quando abaixou a cueca e o viu ereto. Riu dando algumas lambidas em volta o masturbando ao mesmo tempo. Ele segurou sua cabeça a influenciando, ela passou os dentes por cima de seu membro roubando gemidos do noivo.

- Correção... Você quer acabar comigo!# Disse rouco a olhando com luxuria e prazer. Ela o abocanhou. O chupava com vontade. Ele pegou sua cabeça a empurrando contra o seu membro dando alguns gemidos contidos, afinal, estavam em uma LAVANDERIA! O perigo de que alguém os visse tornava a cena mais excitante. Ele a parou.

- Não Sesshy!- Pediu voltando a lhe dar lambidas, mas ele a puxou pra cima, a deixando em pé. Ajoelhou-se ficando em baixo dela e começou a sugá-la. Ela não agüentou e gemeu alto. Ele apertou sua cintura com força e continuou a lambendo. As pernas dela falharam por um minuto, logo ela se apoiou na maquina de lavar para se manter em pé. Mordeu os próprios lábios tentando ao Maximo não gemer. Desceu uma mão até seu próprio sexo o acariciando.

- Rin... - Disse com negação pegando sua mão e impedindo que ela continuasse. Ele começou a massagear Rin e voltou a lambê-la.

- Eu quero você Sesshy. - Ele a pegou no colo e a levou para o outro lado. A chocou contra outra maquina de lavar que estava ligada. Os movimentos fortes que a maquina fazia, batiam nas costas de Rin, ela passou a língua sobre os lábios.

- Mas antes... - Começou arrancando a blusa de Rin e brincando com o fecho do seu sutiã. – Eu não posso deixar de fazer isso-. Arrancou seu sutiã e passou a lamber um de seus seios, o outro, acariciava com amor. Ela tentava a todo custo fazer com que a penetração fosse realizada. Já que estava com as pernas enlaçadas na cintura dele, mexia seu quadril contra o tórax tentando achar o seu membro. Sesshomaru riu, mas continuou lambendo o seio de Rin, logo depois deu uma pequena mordida nele.

- Sesshy... Pare de me torturar!- Pediu entre um gemido e outro. A maquina deu um pulo. Rin encontrou o membro de Sesshoumaru e gemeu ao senti-lo dentro dela. Ela se agarrou nos cabelos dele e começou a se movimentar contra o próprio. Ele segurou sua cintura e dava, socadas dentro dela. Ela gemeu alto. Ele percebeu que os gemidos continuariam e selou seus lábios aos dela; # Oh... # Um grito abafado da parte dela fez com que Sesshomaru continuasse a penetração com mais rapidez e força. A maquina ainda ajudava. Sesshoumaru sentiu Rin se contrair e percebeu que chegaria ao clímax. Sentou no chão e a colocou em seu colo.

- Faça um bom trabalho - Disse a ela. Ela começou a pular em seu colo. Ele a ajudava, empurrando seu corpo contra seu membro, logo não agüentou e gritou, arrancando as costas do yokai. Ele também chegou ao ápice do prazer e a empurrou com força contra seu membro. Ouviram fortes batidas na porta. Rin se abraçou a ele cansada, ele acariciou seus cabelos, satisfeito.

CAPITULO DEDICADO INTEIRA E EXCLUSIVAMENTE A TMIZINHA!

U.U ELA FEZ O HENTAI PRA EU \O/

ONEE-CHAN

EU TE AMOOO! xD

¬¬ Não me chame de pá sua Sádica...

Espero seu comentário... minha maligna irmã ¬¬"

BEM PESSOAS

Vocês me perdoam pelo atraso?

TT

Eu juro que eu tentei "

Mas, próximo capitulo vai ser grande \o/

E... eu respondo as reviews nele x.x

São muitas

E são 1 da manha ¬¬ amanha preciso acordar bem cedo

Não dá

PERDOOOOM

Próximo capitulo:

**- Felipe!**

**- Kagome! Graças a Deus te encontrei! Que saudade...**

**- Kagome? O que esta acontecendo aqui?**

**- INUYASHA!**

**BEIJO GENTEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**Petit**

**Please**

**Reviews ¬¬**


	10. O maior amor Do mundo

Capitulo... De 10 noites de puro hentai.

**Oi gente se escondendo tu-tudo bem com vocês? x.x**

**Gomen pelo ENORMEEEE atraso """" é que aconteceram umas coisas na minha vida, eu tava muito atarefada e problemas e etc etc etc! Não deu, por mais que eu tentasse postar """" **

**Mas juro hohohoh esse capitulo, vai valer a pena, não só pelo hentai, mas também pro que vai acontecer **

**Mais uma vez, miiil perdoes pelo atraso não fiz de propósito ¬¬ vão ter muitas carinhas como (o.o – o.ò – o.õ - ¬¬ - O.O – T.T) agora... Vamos ao capitulo \o/**

**Ahhh depois tem um recadinho BASICO lá em baixo Xd**

**E MAIS UMA COISA caralho ¬¬**

**Eu fui DENUNCIADA por alguém que leu a fic, e fui banida, por mais ou menos um mês, ai não deu de verdade pra postar, então por favor, me perdoem, não foi a minha intenção atrasar tanto.**

**E outra... Eu estou muuuuuuuuuito trsite, muuuuuuuuuuuuito deprimida e etc etc etc ¬¬"**

**Então, por favor ;... peguem leve xx**

**E deixem reviews òÓ se não eu paro a fic e pronto u.u**

**Onegaaaai, reviews ..**

Ela olhou para o mar que era imenso. Sorriu fracamente. Sentiu o corpo ser abraçado e logo se deparou com o rosto de Inuyasha colado ao seu. A respiração do hanyou fazia com que os pelos de sua nuca se ouriçassem; a mão dele em sua cintura que ela logo abraçou, aproveitando ao Maximo aquele momento...

_**Que amor é esse tão grande assim  
Amor de anjos que existe em mim  
Se você sai, basta estar longe  
Tudo é deserto, é triste sim**_

Ele sorriu de leve e beijou carinhosamente o nodulo direito da amada.

Enquanto ela murmurava um velho verso aprendido, ele junto com ela, encaravam a bela imensidão azul.

Abraçou sua outra mão a outra dela, e fechou os olhos, a tarde quase noite era perfeita, e parecia que como nunca, estavam na mais pura paz... Ate parecia que aqueles seriam seus ultimos momentos de vida...

_**Que amor é esse que a gente sente  
Não tem maior, não, é diferente  
Dias e noites, mesma paixão**_

_**(Dias e Noites – Sandy e Junior) (¬¬)**_

- Inuyasha... – Devagar ele abriu os olhos, e encaixou mais seu pescoço ao ombro dela. – Sera que a gente vai ganhar essa?

... Ele sorriu...

- Claro! Eu sou professor... E voce a melhor do Japão... Não deveriam deixá-la participar... É injusto com os outros pares...

Kagome gargalhou levemente rubra.

Haviam chegado a um bom tempo, quase uma semana, a primeira prova seria hoje, a primeira etapa, que, por sinal era a mais importante.

Inuyasha falara que, o principal é se manter calma, como se ela já tivesse a vitoria garantida; isso não a deixaria tensa e melhoraria o desempenho.

Decidira entao ficar ali... Pensar...

Ela se virou e se encostou na batente da poupa do Navio o ancarando, estavam nariz a nariz.

- Eu vou usar meu vestido azul...

Ele fez uma carranca estranha, e a apertou mais contra seu corpo.

- AQUELE vestidinho azulzinho?

- Por que ta falando no diminutivo?

- Por que ele é MUITO pequenininho!!!!

- Idai? Nao tem problema - e você vai de que?

- ¬¬ Vou de azul tambem né. Fazer o que...

- . já disse que eu te adoro?

- Sim, mas é sempre bom ouvir...

- TE ADORO! – e em seguida pulou no colo dele, que logo lhe tomou os labios em um calmo e apaixonado beijo.

- Tambem te adoro Kagome... "Te... adoro...".

Ela estava no banheiro a um tempo, esperando, esperando, esperando.

" Toc-Toc-Toc "

- Sango... Você esta bem?

Era Sesshoumaru. O que ele fazia ali, ela nao fazia ideia..., e tambem nao se importava.

- Sim estou, apenas me arrumando!!

- Tudo bem...

Um longo silencio se instalou.

15 minutos depois...

O barulho irritante do relogio começou a tocar, e seu coraçao desparou. Levantou do chao rapidamente e pegou a caixa que tinha as seguintes palavras "Teste de gravides"...

Sango arregalou os olhos ao ver a fita azul bebe subir atravez da rosa.

Saiu rapidamente do banheiro, tropeçando no proprio pé esquerdo, logo se recompondo abrindo com força a porta do quarto em que estava hospedada no Navio em direçao ao restaurante.

**_Eu fiquei contando as horas  
Pra falar com você  
Eu não via o momento  
De te encontrar  
Eu andei rodando o mundo  
Sem jamais te esquecer  
Quando o amor acha o rumo  
Sempre vai durar_**

Viu Kagome e Inuyasha na poupa da borda rindo e empurrando um ao outro, o vento que a deixava louca bagunçava o cabelo de ambos.

- Kagome!

Ela gritou, para a amiga que vendo o rosto palido da mulher parou de sorrir, e saiu correndo em sua direçao, seguida de Inuyasha.

- O que foi?

- E-eu... Eu... Eu...

- Sango! – Kagome estimulou.

- Eu estou... Eu...!!!

Ela fazia de tudo para falar, mas a coragem nao vinha!!!!

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e puxou Kagome para perto de si, com uma expressao gosada e risonha no rosto.

- Sango! Voce esta... – Kagome continuava a estimular.

- GRAVIDA! - Gritou o hanyou explodindo em alegria.

- OO

- O.O

Ploft

- Sango!

- Sango!!! O que voce tem? Fala comigo!

_**Recomeçar depois de um tempo tão longe  
Quero ver voce perto de mim  
E transformar dois destinos num mesmo  
Ocupar no mundo um só lugar**_

Ela abriu vagarosamente os ohos, sorrindo zonza, logo avistou uma outra mancha vir em sua direçao. Esta parecia ser...

- Mi...Roku...

Miroku não pediu permiçao, nao falou com ninguem, e nem gritou, muito menos mantinha uma expressao raivosa na face.

... Ele apenas a pegou no colo e saiu de lá, sem ser seguido por ninguem.

Inuyasha estava mais feliz que Kagome...

- Eu quero um bebe tambem Kagomeee!!! ç.ç

- ¬¬ aham...

... Bem... Ela nao levou muito a serio XD

_**Entre todos os meus planos  
O melhor é você  
Mesmo se estou distante  
Penso em nós dois**_

Com você eu acredito  
Que o amor tem poder  
Do seu lado eu sinto  
Alcançar a paz

Ele a deitou na cama, algumas lagrimas escorrendo por sua face serena.

Miroku passou a mao carinhosamente no rosto de sua noiva, não..., ela era mais que isso..., muito mais que isso.

Sango sentiu um gota cair em sua face, e abriu os olhos, para fitar o rosto marcado do noivo. Que..., chorava.

- Eu nao te mereço...

Ele disse em um murmurio fino de voz, quase inesistente.

- Acho que não...

Ela sorriu, murmurando de volta.

Miroku levantou o corpo de Sango e a abraçou fortemente, como se fosse uma bateria para o seu corpo continuar se movendo, suas veias pulsando, o coraçao continuar a bater.

Essa retribuiu.

- Miroku... – Ele a encarou – Por que esta chorando?

- ... Eu nao sei... Isso nunca tinha acontecido com você Sango... – Outra lagrima, esta pingou em seu ombro – Quando a vi caida lá... Eu pensei o pior... E-eu pensei que... – Ela o calou com um beijo. Tampando seus labios com os dele. Logo se separando e suspirando em seu ouvido direito.

- Pois nao deveria... – Ela sussurrou doce em seu ouvido – Eu... Nós... – Ela levou a mão dele a sua propria barriga e a apertou levemente lá – Estou gravida Miroku...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0...

- OH KAMI-SAMA, EU VOU SER PAI!!! EU VOU SER PAI, EU VOU SER PAI, PAI, PAI. EU VOU SER PAI, ELA ESTA ESPERANDO UM BEBE, EU VOU SER PAI.

Ele havia saido do quarto carregando Sango em seu colo que mais parecia um pimentao e tentava acalmar o noivo que pulava e corria exasperado pelo corredor, as portas as vezes se abriam, as vezes não..., muitas cabeças e corpos para fora dos quartos sorrindo ou zangadas por te-los perturbado.

E uma dessas portas e se abrir foi a de Sesshoumaru, que tinha Rin agrrada a sua cintura, com cara de sono.

- Sango! O que há?

Gritou Rin.

Miroku parou em frente a porta da dupla e colocou a noiva no chao, abraçando Rin e logo depois Sesshoumaru.

- ¬¬ Nao encoste em mim Miroku.

- ¬¬ Credo Sesshy, nao vê que ele esta feliz?

- Gente!!! Eu vou ter um filho! Um filho!

- Que bom! ç.ç Sesshy... Eu quero um bebe também...!!!

Ela lhe falou em forma de suplica...

- Quer? ... Então... Vamos fazer um.

Agarrou a cintura de Rin e a colocou pra dentro do quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

Eles escutavam, com grandes gotas na cabeça, as risadas de Rin dentro do quarto.

- WO POVOOOOO EU VOU SER PAAAAAIIIII!!! A MINHA MULHER TA ESPERANDO UM FILHO MEEEEEEEU!!

Ele continuava a gritar, com um enorme sorriso estampado nos labios.

Inuyasha e Kagome passaram por eles, e logo Kouga e Ayame se encontraram, que juntos, foram para o restaurante.

Ela abriu um sorriso e logo uma risada se formou.

Kagome já estava mais que acostumada com tudo aquilo, pessoas passavam e pediam autógrafos, ou então, tiravam fotos.

Inuyasha já estava aborrecido, mas ela parecia não se abalar, e nem se aborrecer com certas cantadas indecentes.

- Pronto? O showzinho já acabou Kagome? – Ele parecia aborrecido e a paciência que restava já havia ido embora.

_Outra vez;_

_As coisas ficam fora do lugar._

_Quando então;_

_Começo a me sentir em casa;_

_E se o desejo é uma desordem..._

_Mãos ao alto, fique onde esta._

- Calma Inuyasha... Devia tratar melhor ¬¬ as suas fãs – Disse, rapidamente pegando uma caderneta e anotando seu nome, e uma pequena assinatura carinhosa.

- Você trata bem ate de mais os seus ¬¬

- Ihhh ó... Pode parar de ciúme! Acha que eu vou olhar – Ela rapidamente passou os olhos pelo corpo do hanyou e molhou os lábios sedutoramente – Pra outro homem? – Um olhar desafiador foi lançado e retribuído rapidamente.

_- Vocês estão namorando? – _Ela não sabia exatamente quem afinal havia perguntado aquilo, estava tudo bem ate que de repente milhões de pessoas surgiram do nada, repórteres e bisbilhoteiros... Deviam ter notado... O jeito "inocente" que ela olhava para o dançarino.

Ela o encarou quando ele sorriu e passou a mão esquerda por sua cintura. Ela o encarava..., confusa; ele continuava sorrindo, como se mudando rapidamente de humor, ele olhou diretamente para um homem que encarava Kagome, e sorriu maligno, pegou no ombro deste com a outra mão e abaixou levemente a cabeça rindo vagamente..., vagamente raivoso... Vagamente..., extremamente maligno? oÓ

_Sem ela eu me recolho; _

_Escolho me calar;_

_E nada vai desmerecer tudo que ainda somos!_

_Toda certeza que supomos;_

_Mas a vida lá fora;_

_Me chamando agora;_

_E não demora..._

_Quem da mais?_

_A falta que a falta faz..._

- Namorados?... Claro que sim! Em breve nos casaremos

- OO – Os olhos se arregalaram e logo se encheram de lagrimas! Lagrimas de pura alegria...

- Noivos... Vocês são noivos? O.õ

- Sim, noivos! – Ele gritou, as pessoas rapidamente o encararam, e o sorriso do rapaz fez duas moças virarem suas Tequilas.

Kagome sorriu..., um sorriso sincero...

_Outra vez;_

_Teus olhos devem lhe denunciar;_

_Como não;_

_Reparo no que me atrasa;_

_Se o desejo é uma desordem;_

_Mãos ao alto, fique onde esta!_

_Sem ela eu me recolho_

_Escolho me calar..._

_**(Jay Vaquer - A falta que a falta faz)**_

Ele a beijou e sem exitar ela correspondeu, um beijo que a muito ela não dava e a muito desejava dar e receber.

Um beijo cheio de paixão, mas ao mesmo tempo cheio de luxuria e desejo! Um beijo gostoso, e que mesmo depois que se separaram, ela continuou de olhos fechados.

- Noivos? – Ela perguntou em seu ouvido, quando, inusitadamente ele a abraçou...

_- Sim... Noivos..._

oooooo

A noite havia chego, e com ela, toda a agitação da primeira fase do campeonato.

- Tudo bem, o paço o paço! – Ela se agarrou a mão do parceiro e rodou, fazendo uma leve abertura no ar enquanto ele a segurava no ar. Ayame vestia-se lindamente sensual, as coxas a mostra e os seios realçados em um decote em V que chamava muita atenção. O vestido vermelho cheio de miçangas de alças que amarravam-se lindamente em seu pescoço nu. Os sapatos avermelhados em cor de sangue, salto alto 15, e pulseiras no pulso direito. Maquiagem levemente rosada e delicada.

Kouga sorriu, por mais que estivesse com ciúme, não podia deixar de comentar que a namorada estava muito bonita aquela noite.

Os cabelos presos em um coque firme com uma nova franja cujo ela havia gostado.

- Certo! Estamos bem, não vamos errar Ayame, fique calma.

- Eu estou calma. .. – O olhar assustado da dançarina denunciava: ela estava apavorada com a idéia de dançar em um torneio.

- ¬¬' Respire querida... Respire... – Ele agarrou de leve os ombros da namorada e os acariciou, fazendo uma gostosa massagem.

- Ok Ok, Inuyasha, nós somos BONS, nada vai acontecer, não vamos ficar nervosos, eu já fiz isso antes, e você também então por favor, CHEGA.

Ele suava frio, a camisa amarrotada denunciava o nervosismo.

Ela não entendia muito bem por que ele estava daquele jeito.

- Inuyasha... – Ela o fez sentar-se, afinal, chegariam atrasados, mas famosos quando se atrasam é só um charme a mais... – Me diz querido... Por que você esta assim...?

- ... Eu... Eu estou nervoso... Não vamos conseguir Kagome...

- Eu ganhei o ultimo torneio, e você vive ganhando prêmios... Por que acha isso...

- Por que... Eu estou dançando com você Kagome... Quero dizer... É você! I-isso me deixa nervoso! – Ela arqueou a sombrancelha direita. Aquilo era ruim?

- E isso é ruim?

- Não! Esse é o problema... Você...

- Sou melhor que você...

- ¬¬

- ... haushaushsauhusahua xDDD, calma Inu... Ninguém é melhor que ninguém... Agora, vamos logo! – Ela puxou sua mão e se levantou, amarrando e deixando a vestimenta do hanyou arrumada, e ela... Logo...

- Você não vai assim...

- Kagome, para né... Nós vamos dançar, eu vou suar, acha que eu vou com todos os botões fechados?

- Mas também não precisa ir com TODOS abertos...

- Tudo bem... – Ele abotoou o terceiro botão e a beijou.

Ela muito pelo contrario de vestida estava muito...

- ... Indecente ¬¬""""

- Inuyasha! Da pra parar? Nossa viu ¬¬ vamos logo já estamos atrasados ¬¬"

- Eu vou decente e você vai de BIQUÍNE? A ta, nem vem, troca de vestido agora!

- Não ¬¬

- Sim ¬¬

- Não ¬¬

- Sim ¬¬

- Crianças..., vamos logo, vocês estão atrasados... – Raios podiam ser vistos pelos olhares de Kagome e Inuyasha, quando Sesshoumaru apareceu com a peculiar gota na cabeça.

- É Inuyasha – Disse Sesshoumaru, sorrindo de ironicamente – Quem pode, pode..., quem não pode se sacode... E no caso..., a Kagome COM CERTEZA... Pode!

- Simples não? – Kagome disse em seguida rindo do olhar fuzilador do namorado.

Ela arregalou os olhos quando as garras do Hanyou passaram lentamente pela camisa arrebentando os botões, tirou os elásticos dos ombros e os deixou cair pela calça, o peitoral super definido e a barriguinha de tanquinho pode ser vista, e Sesshoumaru só não sorriu por que a dele era um pouco mais definida ( um pouco? xD)

- É Kagome querida... Simples! – E saiu deixando ambos os presentes chocados.

- Sesshy¬¬...

- Hm ¬¬

- Ele não estava nervoso? -.-

- Você tem que entender... Não provoque um cão... Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele te morde – Sesshoumaru saiu deixando a moça sozinha.

Ela calou-se, mas com certeza não deixaria por isso mesmo, aquela era Kagome Kasagine, a dançarina orgulhosa afinal de contas.

Pegou a pequena tesoura e cortou a parte da frente do vestido e deixando mais curto, aparecendo um pouquinho do fundo de sua calcinha.

Sorriu sarrista e arrumou o salto, logo indo na mesmo direção em que os irmãos haviam ido...

**_- Senhoras e Senhores. Hoje iniciamos com orgulho mais um ano do honrado concurso de dança latina realizada no Japão e como premio Uma viagem de DEZ DIAS e ONZE NOITES para CUBA a cidade que não dorme... Bem, Senhoritas e Senhores dançarinos, por favor, compareçam no salão principal para iniciarmos a competição..._**

_**Os pares são:**_

_**Ayume e Okiuma – 45**_

_**Ayame e Kouga – 93**_

_**Inuyasha e Kagome, ultima vencedora internacional do torneio – 99**_

Uma sala de palmas pode ser ouvida, e Kagome nem mais ligou, apenas sorriu.

_**Kagura e Hakudohi – 21**_

_**Kikyou e Felipe – 87**_

_**Naraku e Midoriko - 98**_

Kagome avistou Inuyasha, olhando para a pista. Parou por um segundo e respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, a musica que tocava agora era "The Time Of My Life" E Kagome sentiu sua perna puxar com as batidas lentas da musica romântica...

Inuyasha virou o corpo quando ouviu algo, e lá estava ela... Esplendidamente linda, um vestido azul... ele era...

- Muito curto... ¬¬ - Murmurou a si mesmo ao vê-la rodar o corpo levemente e sentir os pelos se eriçarem quando os olhos dourados alçaram uma visão privilegiada das estampas de Kagome. Respirou fundo... BEM fundo, e começou a andar em sua direção.

Kagome sorriu, deu um outro rodopio e parou o salto alto fino fez um barulho agudo; os cabelos da dançarina presos.

- Você esta linda... Moça indecente... – Uma voz surgiu atrás de si, fazendo-a virar-se para encarar o dono da voz.

- Felipe! – Ela não esperou nem um segundo, pulou nos braços do homem, esse era alto, cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, um corpo bem formado. Os óculos transparentes davam um charme muito elegante ao visual do homem.

- Meu Kami como você esta mudado! Ficou mais alto! E agora usa óculos!!! – Ela falava em um português perfeito, e ele admirava o sorriso da dançarina enquanto a mesma saltitava.

- Você também Kagome! Esta mais alta ou são os saltos? – Ela riu desconcertada – Cresceu! E Por Deus as suas pernas engrossaram!

- Ei!!! – Ela riu batendo a própria mão na mão dele.

Inuyasha assistia a cena estático. Fazendo uma pequena pausa na respiração para piscar as pálpebras secas.

Então aquele era Felipe? O homem pelo qual ele e Kagome haviam brigado?

- "Será que ele é melhor que eu?" – O pensamento infantil fugiu de sua cabeça para ser ocupada pelo – "Idiota ¬¬ Claro que não" – Respirou fundo e foi em direção aos dois.

Kagome enlaçou o braço esquerdo no direito de Felipe e eles fizeram passos como "amigos de infância".

Ambos riram e Kagome deu um soco no braço do homem ao seu lado, ele se soltou e deu uma risada folgada massageando a parte atingida no mais puro fingimento de dor.

- Machucou boba! – Disse. Fingindo uma cara de dor. O sorriso perfeito.

- Ohhh coitadinho. – Ela o ajudou a levantar o braço e deu um tapa em sua nuca.

- EI! – Ele havia gritado?

Ela caiu na gargalhada, quando o sinal do torneio apitou e ela se virou atrasada.

- Já vou, nos vemos depois. Ate!

E ao se virar deu de cara com...

- Inuyasha...

- Ihhhh aquilo não vai dar boa coisa Kouga... Olha como o Inuyasha ta olhando pro carinha...

- Ayame... Deixa aquilo com eles... Você não estava nervosa? uú deixa eu continua com a minha massagem?

- Não dá, olha. O sinal tocou. Vamos!

Inuyasha pegou o braço de Kagome e a encarou raivoso.

- Vamos AMOR, por que temos que GANHAR esse concurso para que possamos nos CASAR em CUBA ¬¬

- o.o calma Inu...

- Vamos – Ele não falou mais nada, a arrastou ate a pista...

A musica começou a tocar, os casais, cada um com seu par certo e bem intencionado, se dirigiram a pista de dança.

Esta era lisa; um salão com chão preto com alguns riscos.

O palco em frente e os juizes ao lado, Inuyasha tremia apenas de olhar para aquela mesa cheia de homens e mulheres super observadores.

Kagome olhou para os lados e se assustou a encarar a menina ali.

- inuyasha...?

- Hm?

- Olha aquilo... – Kagome apontou com a cabeça Felipe ao lado de Kikyou do outro lado do salão.

- Mas o que oo – Ele estava pasmo.

- O que a Kikyou faz aqui? O.õ – Elegantemente ele a rodou assim como os pares fizeram também.

- Eu não sei... Será que... Ela pensa que pode ganhar? – Ela tocou seu braço, seguindo os passos de Inuyasha ao lado, como se andassem lado a lado, Kagome com as costas coladas no corpo de Inuyasha, e este segurando sua mão esquerda, enquanto a outra tocada seu obro.

Andavam sintonizados, prestando atenção a cada erro dos outros e dos seus próprios...

Andaram ate o fim do salão e Kagome sorriu quando o par apertou sua mão indicando o que precisavam fazer sem ao menos precisar abrir a boca para fazê-lo... Seus olhos... Já diziam tudo...

Kagome se desvencilhou das mãos do dançarino, não mais surpreendido, rodando e parando a bunda para o lado de Inuyasha, e assim que voltou, Inuyasha pegou a finíssima cintura de Kagome e a rodou e ela o fez sozinha sendo equilibrada apenas pela mão forte de Inuyasha, que a segurava firmemente.

Sorriu e seus corpos se encontraram.

Ambos pararam de sorrir...

Aquela sensação...

Era a mesma que sentiram quando se encontraram pela primeira vez...

O calor que invadiu seus corpos e subiu fazendo com que os pescoço formigasse e a boca ficasse seca.

Inuyasha segurou-a mais firme, como se quisesse impedi-la de fugir.

- Inuyasha... – Ela engoliu o seco, indagando o que estava preso na garganta a muito.

- _Eu te amo...!_ – Ela arregalou os olhos quando a voz de Inuyasha juntou-se a sua em meio a alta musica, sorriu um pouco e quando seu corpo caiu por cima do dele, fazendo com que ele a pegasse no colo e a rodasse, como planejado, suas bocas se encontraram ( imaginem a cena de Darting Dance xD)

A Musica acabou, todos suados, e ofegantes, mesmo assim mantinham a compostura... Era uma guerra... Que só os melhores venceriam... Pelo menos... Eram mais que dois...

- "Agora" - Pensou Kagome, encarando Ayame que sorriu confiante a ela. E Logo Kikyou que desviou o olhar do de Inuyasha corada.

_**E vai demorar muito pra amar**_

_**Vai demorar muito pra conseguir suportar**_

_**Por que você ser um longo caminho para a felicidade...**_

- _Parabéns a todos que fizeram desta noite um belo e excitante show! Mas, apenas 4 pares passaram por essa etapa, na segunda apenas 2 e na ultima, o par vencedor ira para Cuba! – _Inuyasha sorriu, dando uma risada baixa que fez Kagome sorrir também – _Bem, e aqui vamos nós... Os pares vencedores da primeira etapa são... _– Inuyasha encarou Kagome, o temor em seus olhos, apertou a sua mão com mais força, e Kagome fez uma singela careta de dor.

- Inuyasha xx Esta me machucando a mão! – Ela disse quase inaudível, apenas ele escutaria... – Inuyasha! – Ele pareceu acordar do transe que os olhos dela lhe faziam entrar e diminuiu a força.

_- Numero 87 _– Kikyou olhou para o rosto de Felipe e o abraçou, lagrimas cristalinas podia ser vistas enquanto o mesmo sorria abertamente, Inuyasha encarou Kagome estático...

- ¬¬ Fica calminho ai... Não ataque ninguém...

- Eu não estava pesando nisso ¬¬ "Que droga, ela lê pensamentos?"

- Sem reclamar Inuyasha ¬¬

- O.O "Talvez sim..."

- ¬¬ Não, eu não leio pensamentos...

- OO E o que acaba de fazer... O que é exatamente? – Ele estava apavorado? xD

- Suposição u.ú

Ela sentiu sua mão novamente ser pressionada e sorriu, confiante e murmurou um "Fique calmo" Que ele pareceu entender.

_- Numero 93 –_ Inuyasha olhou para Kouga que ria e abraçava a parceira, cheio de raiva, mas mesmo assim sorriu, claro não era pervertido, mas ver a poupa do bumbum de Ayame era realmente A raridade... Entortou a cabeça no intuito de ver melhor, e mordeu o lábio inferior contendo o desejo... Nada contra mas com certeza...

- Inuyasha! – Kagome deu um tapa no namorado que ecoou pelo salão fazendo com que alguns olhassem, inclusive ele – Cuidado, se secar muito, a bunda dela vai quebrar!!! ¬¬

Com certeza...

- _ A sua é bem mais bonita... – _Ele sorriu, trocando outro murmúrio. Kagome o olhou com desprezo inigualável virando a cara.

_- Numero 98 _– Naraku olhou para a parceira e apertou uma de suas mão, balançando a cabeça positivamente; nada mais estranho não?

Agora ambos estavam nervosos, Inuyasha suava feito uma bica e o estomago de sua parceira revirava feito um liquidificador!

_- E por ultimo, mas não menos importante... É claro que não poderia faltar a beleza e profissionalismo de... Inuyasha Mitsuiama e Kagome Kasagine! Par 99!!! Parabéns senhor! E Parabéns Senhorita Kasagine pela terceira vitória consecutiva!_

Kagome pulou em cima do colo do parceiro o abraçando e sorrindo largamente.

- Eu disse Inuyasha! Nós ganhamos!!!

- Por enquanto... – Naraku passou, e Inuyasha rosnou para o mesmo quando ele pareceu passar a mão na poupa do bumbum de Kagome que estava a mostra...

- Não ouse maldito – Rosnou mais forte quando Naraku sorriu sarcástico, recolhendo a mão, e Kagome parou de sorrir ao perceber o que se passava...

- Inuyasha mas o qu-

- Esqueça isso... – Ele a ajeitou em seu colo, roçando o quadril de Kagome em seu membro e ela o abraçou, gemendo em seu ouvido, e logo percebeu o efeito que aquilo tinha feito em sua pessoa.

Ele começou a andar, com ela no colo, vendo que apenas as miçangas do vestido azul e a bunda de Kagome cobriam sua excitação...

Kagome viu Ayame no bar em cima de Kouga em uma das mesas de sinuca... Bem, ela e Inuyasha não eram os únicos ao desejarem uma noite assim... Não, literalmente eles nunca seriam os únicos...

Mas claro, que quando ele virou a esquina não viu o que Sango vira...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chegaram a cabine presidencial e Kagome sorriu; Inuyasha já tirava a própria blusa desabotoada enquanto ela o ajudava com o cinto.

O tirou e em seguida a pegou no colo, direto para o banheiro.

- Você quer...? - Ele disse rouco, roçando o membro enrijecido no quadril de Kagome que gemeu ao senti-lo...

Era isso? O controlado professor de dança Inuyasha estava excitado e ainda por cima PROVOCANDO-A?????

- Quero... - Ela disse rouca, ela não podia negar, o queria dentro de si o mais rápido possível, estava sedenta pelo prazer e amor que ele poderia lhe proporcionar...

Sentiu a parede e logo depois o chão gélido entrar em contato com coxas, bumbum e costas.

Inuyasha arrancou suas roupas em questão de segundos e logo os volumosos seios foram revelados, ela lhe tirou a calça com a própria ajuda do dançarino...

Kagome levou uma das mãos ate a cintura do Hanyou, massageando-o por cima de sua peça intima.

Inuyasha gemeu afoito ao sentir a mão da namorada em cima de sua cueca, massageando loucamente seu membro. E ela pode "literalmente" sentir sua excitação.

Inuyasha encarou a dançarina e sorriu cheio de prazer, colocando sua mão dentro da calcinha da mesma.

Kagome sentiu um choque percorrer-lhe o corpo quando sentiu a mão de Inuyasha massagear-lhe o sexo. Masturbando-a.

- A... Inu..!!!!

Ele havia gostado do apelido.

Penetrou um dedo dentro de Kagome, massageando o clitóris da dançarina que gemia.

Kagome subiu a mão e arranhou o abdômen definido do meio-youkai, provocando-o, pode o sentir falhar nos movimentos de seu sexo por um segundo, para logo depois recomeçá-los mais rápidos.

Ela gemeu alto quando ele penetrou outro dedo seguido de outro, terceiro, aumentando mais o ritmo.

Kagome desceu a mão para de baixo da roupa do homem, começando a masturbá-lo.

- Não me provoque... - Disse ele, quase sem voz, quando ela já movimentava o quadril contra seus dedos, ele com as garras da outra mão, rasgou a cueca de cor mermelho-vinho.

Depois de um longo beijo, que Kagome almejava, a língua dele enlaçando a sua a deixavam mais louca.

- Diga que quer... - Inuyasha pouco estava suportando a própria excitação, ejacularia antes de penetrá-la!

- E-eu quero... Eu quero ONEGAI Inu-Kun...!

Sua voz saiu em forma de suplica!

Sim... ela queria, céus como queria!

Ele a pegou no colo e a levou para mais perto da porta, e sem demora a penetrou. O membro de Inuyasha causou novamente um choque em Kagome que quase gritou, cravando as unhas nos ombros do mesmo...

- Mais... Mais... Ahhhhh!

Ela não conseguia terminar a frase, mas rapidamente ele entendeu o que a namorada queria dizer e aumentou o ritmo das estocadas de modo que ela ficasse sem ar, e gemesse excessivamente alto.

A beijou abafando um gemido longo, os cabelos longos grudados nas costas suadas. Os olhos dourados vidrados nos dela que o encaravam da mesma maneira...

Inuyasha a abandonou e desceu antes que ela pudesse fechar as penas, para a parte mais sensível de seu corpo, iniciando uma seção de beijos molhados.

Sugava Kagome com vontade e intensidade tamanha que a faziam mover os quadris. Sugava a namorada com desejo, luxuria, ela gritava e se contorcia, queria usar as mãos mas, elas estavam presas pela esquerda dele já que a direita segurava fortemente a sua cintura.

- I-Inuy...Yasha, e-e-eu n-não agüento e-eu... Eu v-vou... I-Inu... O-ONEGAI!

O grito foi ouvido e logo Inuyasha sentiu o liquido quente de Kagome lhe invadir a boca. Engraçado... Era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia e ele queria muito mais!

A banheira já estava cheia e Inuyasha não esperou para pegar Kagome no colo e entrar dentro da grande piscina familiar.

Emergiu e logo Kagome começou a gemer...

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miroku abriu a porta do casal principal e o encontrou vazio.

Resolveu olhar no banheiro, Kagome deveria estar escovando os dentes ou algo do gênero.

Mas ele procurava por Inuyasha!!

Resolveu seguir em frente em direção ao banheiro.

Encontrou a porta entre aberta e sorriu.

- Kagome...? – Falou baixo, parecendo estar curioso. – Você esta... – Miroku abriu a porta e encontrou Kagome, dentro da banheira com mais espuma do que deveria. A face pálida corou instantaneamente e de uma maneira estranha uma gota nasceu sobre sua cabeça – Ai... – Completou meio que abismado – Gomen ne... Eu não sabia que você estava tomando banho. Est-estou procurando Inuyasha, sabe onde ele esta?

Kagome corou ao ver Miroku obcervar mais intensamente seu corpo quase emergido. Maldita hora em que esquecera-se de traçar a porta antes de tudo.

- N-não M-Miro...Ku... – Fechou os olhos com força, tentando conter o gemido ao sentir a língua fervente de Inuyasha passar por toda o espaço e brincar agilmente em seu clitóris. – Eu... Ahn... – Miroku arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o gemido ardente da amiga e sorriu extremamente malicioso. – I-Inuyasha... – Sibilou com a voz largada, esquecendo-se da presença do outro rapaz.

- Desculpe atrapalhar a 'brincadeirinha' de vocês Senhorita Kagome... – Disse em um tom lassivo sorrindo perverso. Foi ai que, das espumas, surgiram bolhas e logo duas orelhas submergiam vagamente de dentro da água.

Arregalou os olhos ao se deparar com os olhos em um tom pouco avermelhado e os caninos estendidos, olhando-o de uma forma assassina.

- Miroku... – Disse baixo, começando a levantar-se.

- I-Inuyasha... Fica calmo cara... Fica calminho eu tava te procurando... – Disse, recuando em passos largos para trás.

Kagome levantou-se com as mãos sobre o busto atrás de Inuyasha, olhando-o de uma forma cruel, como se falasse "Você vai morrer seu desgraçado imbecil!"

Completamente nu, e repleto de espuma Inuyasha saltou contra o corpo do amigo, gritando algo como "Maldiçããããããoooo!!!!"

Miroku desviou-se agilmente do soco do hanyou correndo para fora do banheiro logo saindo do quarto.

Inuyasha parou na porta ofegante.

- Inuyasha... – Kagome chamou, temerosa, o olhava de uma forma amedrontada e assustada. – Quem é... Você agora...?

Inuyasha a olhou indiferente, marcas dilatadas e olhos vermelhos caninos maiores do o do irmão e garras bem maiores que seu normal.

- O que é Kagome? – Disse, e só então percebeu que sua voz estava diferente – Mas o que... – Disse mais baixo olhando para as próprias mãos – O que é isso... – Fitou Kagome, e só então percebeu o horror em seus olhos. Ele estava tão feio assim?

- Quem é você? Você não é Inuyasha!!! – Gritou, andando para trás ate dar de costas com a parede.

- Sou eu Kagome... Isso... Isso nunca aconteceu comigo! – Disse, apontando para o próprio rosto.

- Você é um Youkai completo... Um Youkai completo descontrolado! – Disse ainda levantando a voz contra Inuyasha.

Em um instante tudo rodou e ele caiu no chão, com as mãos tampando os ouvidos. Kagome arregalou os olhos, talvez não devesse gritar. Aquele era Inuyasha!

- Inuyasha... – Murmurou, andando em passos lentos ate o corpo caído do amado. – O que aconteceu com você...?

- Eu não sei... – Sentiu a mão de Kagome em seu ombro e logo os joelhos femininos colidirem contra o chão de madeira coberta por um belo e macio carpete. – Eu... – Engasgou levemente, parando de falar – Eu... Estou com medo. – Assumiu, olhou para Kagome de uma forma assustadora, que a fez engolir em seco, por mais doce que seu olhar fosse ainda sim, assassino. Sim, ele estava com medo, medo de feri-la, quando olhou para o frágil corpo feminino imaginou 100 formas de matá-la de formas lentas e dolorosas.

Sentiu os braços da namorada envolverem seu corpo e aos poucos aquecê-lo, ela estava de toalha, mas logo esta caiu e ambos deitaram abraçados no carpete negro.

- Tudo bem... – Como se fosse uma criança ela acariciou seus cabelos e segurando a sua com a outra mão ela praticamente o ninou.

Sentiu suas garras encolherem, mas as marcas e olhos vermelhos ficaram; Inuyasha virou o rosto, encostando seu nariz ao dela.

- Eu te amo... – Murmurou, beijando-lhe os lábios carinhosamente. Por mais que Kagome temesse a figura a sua frente, envolveu-se no beijo e aos poucos sentiu o corpo másculo do namorado subir sobre o seu. E aos poucos roças o quadril em sua coxa.

- Eu também te amo Inuyasha... – Disse, entre um e outro beijo passando as unhas por suas costas molhadas; os cabelos prateados caiam por sua face e lado dela, tampando quase toda a visão esquerda e direita de Kagome. Afinal, ela não queria e nem ousava olhar para os lados... Apenas encarava os orbes assustadores do Namorado... Assustadores como sempre foram, assustadoramente belos, independente da cor... Eles eram lindos para ela.

_Quero beijar teus olhos e olhar tua boca._

Sorriu, e trocou as posições.

- Eu quero... Eu quero você dentro de mim agora. – Inuyasha a olhou de forma interrogatica.

- Eu estou sofrendo uma mutação... Posso te machucar...

- Não vai me machucar... – Abaixou o corpo e sussurrou em seu ouvido – _Por que eu confio em você_ – Inuyasha sorriu, e invertendo as posições a penetrou.

Kagome urrou em um gemido quase gritando. Com a penetração, ela percebeu que, o membro de Inuyasha era bem maior quando sofria a penetração.

- Esta doendo!? – Indagou o agora Youkai, gemendo logo em seguida.

- Mais... Mais rápido! – Gritou. E foi tudo o que Inuyasha precisou ouvir para que aumentasse o ritmo e passasse a confiar mais do que Kagome... Em si mesmo.

-------------------OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO------------------------

Sesshoumaru obcervava atentamente a face da amada adormecida ao seu lado.

Ela era maravilhosamente... Linda.

_Diante dos meus olhos você está ligeiramente brilhando  
Não vejo nada a minha volta  
Onde nós estamos?  
_

- O que esta olhando...? – Ouviu a voz feminina soar e fitou os lhos da moça começarem a abrir.

Suspirou e ajeitou-se mais perto do corpo de Rin.

- Estava olhando... Como você é linda... Como você é maravilhosamente linda. – Rin estremeceu e corou levemente sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru havia passado parte de sua vida em uma nevoa um tipo de quarto vazio e solitário. Cujo ele mesmo nunca ousou sair. Ate conhecê-la. A partir daí, ambos já sabiam que desde o primeiro beijo... Foram feitos um para o outro.

_De lá do fundo comecei a me agitar  
Não desapareça ainda, por favor  
Já não ouço mais nada  
_

Porem, a frieza não o abandonou e ele sempre foi centrado em seu trabalho. Fora burro o bastante para ser insensível, e não dizer eu te amo, todos os dias a ela. Errara ao simplesmente se contentar com um sorriso e noites de prazer. Tolo por pensar que o anel em seus dedos seria o bastante.

_Mas, eu posso sentir você respirar  
É um progresso tão instável, que me surpreendo por ter tão pouca semelhança com minhas expectativas  
_

– Estava pensando... – Desceu o corpo ate alinhar-se ao dela, tocando o próprio nariz ao dela – Pensando como eu fui idiota... Por... Por ser tão frio com você... – Levou sua mão ate a face da mulher, acariciando-a gentilmente. Rin sorriu e semi-serrou os olhos com a caricia. – Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo... Eu diria 'eu te amo' todos os dias no seu ouvido... E lhe daria uma Rosa rara... Eu fui tolo... Por ter desperdiçado anos das nossas vidas... Sendo frio e insensível enquanto podia ser carinhoso e dar o maior amor do mundo...

_Eu quero estar aqui eternamente  
Quero que permaneça assim como está  
Eu posso sentir você perto de mim  
Mas não poderei ficar com você para sempre  
Apenas esse momento será sempre eterno  
_

Roçou seus lábios aos dela, que, inconscientemente suspirou apaixonadamente; Sesshoumaru pode sentir o corpo da namorada estremecer. – Você merece todo... Todo o mundo... E um pouco mais... Eu... Sentiria-me... Vazio... Se você me deixasse... Eu quero... Que você esteja comigo pra Sempre...

_Num breve descanso, antes de deixar a luta  
Quero cumprir com você, a promessa  
de nos encontrarmos da próxima vez  
Você pode me ouvir respirar?  
Não é de se surpreender que..  
Qualquer um, às vezes sinta ser levado pelo progresso também  
_

Sesshoumaru encolheu o corpo, fechando os próprios olhos, novamente aproximando a própria boca da de Rin. – Então... Por favor, Rin... – Rin sentia um calor diferente invadir-lhe o corpo e aos poucos dominá-la, estava extasiada, afinal, Sesshoumaru nunca fora de ser tão carinhoso... Sentiu os lábios do noivo novamente roçarem aos seus e logo um novo choque percorrer-lhe todo o corpo – Por favor... – Ele afastou o próprio lábio abrindo os olhos para fita-la – _Nunca me deixe...­ _

_Eu quero estar aqui eternamente  
Onde ninguém possa me encontrar  
Eu posso ver que você é tudo que preciso  
Até amanhã não preciso de ajuda  
Esse mesmo momento, certamente, é  
Apenas uma fantasia  
_

O Youkai juntou seus lábios antes que Rin pudesse falar algo, e a beijou como nunca antes. Agora, ele não prendia seus sentimentos, mas os deixava fluir naturalmente. Rin suspirou, sentia o que Sesshoumaru exalava agora, estava diferente de antes, ela sentia todo o amor. Era-lhe quase palpável...

- ... Desculpe... – Ela o calou colocando delicadamente o dedo sobre seus lábios e sorrindo ternamente.

- Eu te amo Sesshoumaru Taisho... Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu respiro você. Eu vivo você! Não espere nunca... Nunca **meu amor**... _Um Adeus._

_... Eu posso sentir você perto de mim  
Mesmo não querendo sair daquele lugar  
Quero apenas que esse sentimento seja eterno_

Sesshoumaru sorriu, beijando sua boca e trilhando um caminho de beijos por seu pescoço e vale, colocou o próprio corpo sobre o dela.

- Eu me sinto tão bem em ouvir isso... – Disse. Pela primeira vez ele não era curto e frio. Era romântico e carinhoso.

- Não devia esperar menos... – Fechou os olhos esperando que continuasse. E assim ele o fez.

_Naquela noite eles fizeram o amor mais sincero e afetivo. Cujo nunca haviam feito antes, por mais amor que houvesse._

_Naquela noite, eles prometeram ser eles mesmos diante de seus próprios olhos, e um dos outros. Naquela noite eles simplesmente decidiram amar, sem se importar com as conseqüências ou desventuras. Sem se importar se gostariam ou não. Foram eles mesmos.Provaram que as leis não são nada e que o amor vence qualquer coisa. Naquela noite eles corroboraram, juntos, o fruto proibido. Apreciaram juntos a Morte da compostura. E naquela noite eles se deliciaram com **O maior amor do mundo.**_

_**  
Eu quero estar aqui eternamente  
Eu posso ver que você é tudo que preciso  
Apenas esse momento será eterno**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oi u.u

Quero dedicar este capitulo a Tmizinha que é uma filha da puta some e me da um bolo em plenas férias..u.u mas eu amo muito ela. E que é uma escritora fodona e com ela não pra ninguém!

Quero dedicar o capitulo e a parte de Sesshoumaru e Rin para Hime Rin, minha mana fodona, cara u.u essa garota é MUITO linda O.O vocês não tem NOÇÃO! Ela tem olhos tão fofos e um sorriso tão meiguinho 

Ela escreve muito. Pra caramba! Essa garota é poderosa xD

Quero dedicar a parte de Inu e Kagome/hentai/ para Nat-chan e Mitz-chan! Minhas manecas! Que são muitooo perfeitosassss

E a naninhachan que é uma menina de ouro! E passei a adora-la.

Pow u.u muitas Dedicatórias XD eu sei que sou péssima escritora mas vejam pelo lado bom, amo vocês E seus nomes estaramo aqui D

Valeu para aqueles que amam minhas fic's e se eu morrer ignorem \o/

Enfim. Eu vou responder todas as reviews em um capitulo extra, que só haveram as reviews, cujas eu irei responder de todas as one's e fic's atrasadas para não deixar ninguém esperando.

Deixar uma notinha rápida:

**Pás malignas é parceria da vaca da Tmizinha comigo pessoas! Eu Petit Pelle e ela Tmizinha! u.u**

**A próxima fic será hentai...¬¬ de Pás malignas:**

"**Perversão".**

**O resumo básico:**

**Kagome – Garota bonita, rica, personalidade forte e não tem medo de muita coisa. Ninfomaníaca. Prostituta. **

**Inuyasha – Empresário, bonito, rico, personalidade difícil, tem medo de ser mais sozinho e morrer sozinho. **

**Rin – Garota inteligente, porem frágil e sensível, tem medo de tudo e fobia por cães.**

**Sesshoumaru – Empresário. Inteligente. Retardado(¬¬) Frio. Completamente fora de noção. (u.u)**

**Miroku – Vendedor de calcinhas ( esperavam o que de nós duas? hohohohoh) Bonito, personalidade inocente.**

**Sango – Estudante, personalidade forte. Pervertida.**

**Querem saber como vai se sair as maiores hentaizeras do site em uma fic hentai juntas? O,O**

**Leiaaaammm**

**xD**

**se a minha parceira preguiçosa cooperar. TALVEZ postemos em breve se não apenas no ano que vem lá pro meio .'**

**ENFIM**

Pessoas. Miiiil perdoes pelo atraso juro que agora vou ser mais rápido pra atualizar.

Próximo capitulo:

_**Inuyasha briga com Felipe. **_

_**Naraku dopa Inuyasha e Kikyou tem sua noite dos sonhos.**_

_**Antes o que era sonho vira pesadelo.**_

_**Entre a bordo e descubra o por que de tudo isso. Ò.ó**_

Ate...¬¬


	11. Hurt

_Milhões de pedidos de perdão pela demora HORRIVEL de quase 4 anos! O_o... eu juro que quando vi ultima postagem em 2006 quis me matar. Espero que um dia me perdoem e saibam que escrevi esse capitulo muito empolgada por voltar em fim, depois de tantas turbulências! Eu estou explicando tudo que aconteceu no meu perfil do FF, pra não enrolar muito aqui e vocês lerem logo por que to super ansiosa para saber a opinião de você. Milhoes de beijos para todas vocês e espero que gostem muito do que lerão!_

Dedicatorias especiais para:

**Natsumi-Omura** – MUITO OBRIGADA POR TUDO! S2

**Gheisinha Kinomoto**. – IEIIII! OBRIGADA SUPER GHE!

**Hime-Rin** – Adorei muito o que tu escreveu truta o_o.

E também pro meu maravilhoso marido ( Sim, eu me casei auahuahuha) que só me ajuda em tudo, inclusive em idéias para as fics,

Ale, te amo muito!

10 Noites de puro hentai.

Capitulo 11 – HURT.

Rin acordou com a metade do corpo de Sesshoumaru sobre o seu. Notou-se completamente nua e sorriu corada. Lembrou-se por que tudo aquilo havia começado e seu sorriso cresceu.

"_Eu também quero um bebe Sesshy!"_

"_Quer? Então vamos fazer isso."_

- Rin... – Um murmúrio sonolento a fez despertar.

- Hm? – Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru, que repousava o rosto sobre seu seio.

- Eu acordei... – Rin arregalou os olhos quando viu a língua de Sesshoumaru sair de sua boca. – _Com fome..._ – Como uma serpente a língua quente do namorado envolveu seu mamilo direito. A voz rouca de Sesshoumaru fez seu sangue correr mais rápido.

- Sesshoumaru... – Fechou os olhos enquanto o namorado se levantava lentamente, e sugava com mais fervor seu mamilo rosado. Mordeu os lábios enlaçando suas pernas nas dele, arranhando sensualmente suas costas.

Rin se sentou logo depois, enquanto Sesshoumaru acompanhava o movimento. Olharam-se intensamente e se beijaram. A mulher colou seu corpo ao dele, esfregando-se em Sesshoumaru. Abandonou os lábios masculinos e encaixou o próprio rosto na curva do ombro másculo, mordeu sua orelha lambendo-a levemente. Sesshoumaru apertou a cintura feminina, gemendo baixo diante da caricia. Os olhos fechados em prazer. Puxou-a mais para si, jogando-a na cama e subindo em cima do corpo nu da mulher.

- Você não se cansa nunca? – Rin perguntou entre uma risada e outra.

- Sou incansável...! – Sesshoumaru passou a língua pela barriga de Rin, indo cada vez mais para baixo. – Esta arrependida? – Ele mordiscava sua pele enquanto a mão esquerda massageava-lhe o seio.

- N-n... – Rin gaguejou quando Sesshoumaru abriu suas pernas. – Não... – O som de sua voz mal pode ser ouvido. De qualquer maneira, não se importava com a resposta. Sesshoumaru a lambia faminto, impedindo-a de fechar as pernas. Sesshoumaru segurou-a pelos quadris, trazendo-a mais para perto, sua língua dançava entre as pernas de Rin, enquanto a escutava gemer.

- Sesshy! – Abriu os olhos para vê-la agarrar os lençóis e morder os lábios. Adorava vê-la sentindo prazer. Adorava o prazer que sentia ao vê-la gemer e se contorcer. Sesshoumaru sorriu em meio aos beijos. Amava-a em todos os sentidos._ Apenas ela._

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

A manhã nascia pela janela redonda do quarto de Miroku e Sango que dormiam abraçados. Sango abriu os olhos, incomodada com a claridade e remexeu-se na cama, acolhendo-se mais nos braços do noivo. O quarto estava cheirando a perfume e a cama macia fazia Sango não querer sair dali. Beijou o anti-braço do homem e respirou profundamente. Seria mãe em breve... Já era mãe... Sorriu pousando a mão na própria barriga. Um bebe lindo com olhos azul-petróleo nasceria em breve. Tinha certeza que a criança puxaria o pai, por tinha traços fortes e marcantes. Seria lindo... Quando deu por si, estava chorando com um sorriso nos lábios. Levantou-se com delicadeza para não acordar o amado e retirou a camisola, rumando ao banheiro. Colocou a toalha no gancho ao lado do Box e ligou o chuveiro esperando a água ficar morna. Fechou a porta do banheiro e se olhou no espelho. A barriga ainda não era sarada e sensual, mas de alguma forma não via a hora de engordar uns quilinhos e usar batinhas delicadas. Não via a hora de passar óleo de amêndoas em sua barriga enorme e colocar musica clássica para seu filho escutar e saber que ela ficava o dia todo pensando nele. Notou o espelho começar a embaçar, retirou a calcinha e entrou no banho e entrou no banho molhando os cabelos. Pegou o sabonete e passou pelos braços, seios, e barriga.

Abaixou e lavou as pernas e panturrilhas, enquanto a água caia pelas costas. Sango olhou a porta se abrir e Miroku sorrir para o reflexo embaraçado; os cabelos desarrumados e cara amassada. Tinha suas duvidas quanto ele estar de fato acordado. O viu encostar a porta e passar a não pelo espelho, desembaçando o vidro. Miroku se olhou no espelho por alguns segundos e se abaixou levando a cueca para baixo. Sango riu baixo, observando a cena. Ele nem se quer havia olhado para ela. Estaria Miroku sonâmbulo? O sorriso morreu quando se acometeu do quE Miroku pudesse fazer enquanto estivesse naquele estado. Pervertido acordado é sempre 3 vezes mais pervertido dormindo. Por quê? Por que em sonhos não haviam restrições. Arregalou os olhos "ó céus..." pensou. Será que ele repetiria o episodio das frutas ESTANDO SONAMBULO?

Dicidiu ficar quieta, talvez se ficasse parada poderia sair sem seu percebida. Sorriu travessa e esperou; Sango já formava as piadas que faria daquela situação quando Miroku abriu a porta do Box. Em um piscar de olhos, ele a agarrou e colocou a mãos em seu pescoço, puxando-o para cima com delicadeza.

- Achou que eu não tinha te visto Sangozinha? – Miroku passou a língua perto do ouvido feminino enquanto a outra mão acariciava seu quadril. O corpo musculoso de Miroku ficava ainda mais pecaminoso molhado.

- Achei sim... – Ela disse, entre um beijo e outro. – Mas essa idéia não passa mais pela minha cabeça.

Definitivamente, ele não estava dormindo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Quem passasse no corredor da suíte presidencial certamente imaginariam coisas. Risadas escandalosas podiam ser ouvidas, coisas caindo e alguns gemidos. Para algumas pessoas, aquilo era o bastante para fazê-las ter bons sonhos durante semanas. Mas o que realmente acontecia ficava entre casais, entre 4 paredes. Curiosos apenas podiam imaginar.

- INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NÃO VALE! Você é muito mais forte que eu! INU! PARA! Não... Você não TERIA CORAGEEEM! AHHHH! NAOOOOO! – Kagome gritava e esperneava no chão, enquanto Inuyasha, com um travesseiro em cada mão, fazia plumas voarem pelos ares. O sorriso maldoso só aumentava enquanto jogava sem parar os travesseiros conta a face da namorada.

- Agora você vai ver! – Kagome comia plumas, mas não conseguia parar de rir. O rosto do namorado estava distorcido em uma careta engraçada, as orelhinhas se mexiam sem parar.

- Inuyashaaaa! – Kagome rolava no chão, com uma camisola de cetim azul-bebe. Engatinhou 3 ou 4 passos quando sentiu as garras do Hanyou rasgarem as alças. Kagome parou de rir e se deitou no chão, olhando-o ali em pé. A linda camisola agora estava engruvinhada como um pedaço de pano enrolado em sua cintura. Os seios nus a fizeram corar levemente e cobri-los com os braços. Observou Inuyasha engatinhar por cima de seu corpo; os cabelos dele caiam até o chão. Inuyasha a olhou por alguns instantes em silencio, seus olhos brilhantes e dourados faziam Kagome se perguntar como um ser de carne e osso podia ser tão belo. Uma beleza quente, e ao mesmo tempo, fria. Viu cada braço dele parar em cada lado de sua cabeça Correu os olhos por seus braços másculos e depois por seu tórax sarado.

Uma palavra: SEXY.

Ainda mais quando fazia aquele olhar tão apaixonado, como se ela o hipnotizasse. O observou se abaixar até tocar o próprio nariz ao dela. Podia ver o próprio reflexo através daqueles olhos. Amava-o tanto... Tanto que não podia se permitir deixá-lo por nenhum tempo. A distância não a deixava respirar. Fechou os olhos em transe quando aqueles lábios quentes tocaram os seus tão levemente, quase como um sussurro, quase como um despertar. Mal podia descrever. Permaneceram daquela maneira por tempo o bastante para se apaixonarem mais 1 milhão de vezes... Apaixonar-se-iam em um olhar.

Ele a olhou quando se afastaram, enquanto os dedos de Kagome mergulhavam lentamente naqueles cabelos sedosos.

- Linda... – Ele disse, nun sussurro.

- Lindo... - Ela sorriu, enquanto fechava os olhos para mais um beijo. Um beijo que começou lento, se tornando profundo e então ardente, Os lábios dele deixaram os seus, sentiu-os pousar no vale de seus seios. Mordeu a pele ali, quente. Rente. Seus dentes rangeram e aquele quarto desapareceu. Apenas eles, deitados sobre as plumas. Deitados na imensidão de si mesmos, onde só havia um ao outro. Amor.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Rin sorriu ao ver Sesshoumaru de calção preto e chinelas _havaianas_ na piscina do navio. Notou os olhares femininos enquanto protegia o rosto do sol, colocando a mão sobre a testa. Ele se sentou ao lado dela, e curvou-se para beijá-la.

- Demorei? – Pegou a caipirinha que Rin bebia e deu um gole pelo canudinho.

- Não... Chegou bem na hora da abertura do galinheiro. – Ele a observou olhá-lo com um bico e logo depois desviar o olhar. Riu enquanto bebia mais um pouco da bebida.

- Não se preocupe. Elas são feias. – Ela o olhou interrogativa. – Feias, amor... Quero dizer... – Rin arqueou as sobrancelhas, abrindo levemente a boca. – _Horrorosas... – _A observou enrubescer. – E você, está gostando da paisagem?

- Sesshy... As mulheres são bem mais atiradas que os homens... – Ela esfregou as mãos nas pernas.

- Rin... – Ele abaixou os óculos que estava na cabeça, para os olhos, olhando para o oceano. – Acha mesmo que eu olho para outras mulheres?

Rin olhou para a expressão descontraída de Sesshoumaru.

- Eu só procuro cuidar do que é meu.

Sesshoumaru tocou os óculos com a ponta do dedo indicador e o escorregou até a ponta do nariz e Rin mordeu os lábios.

- Rin... Você nunca vai se preocupar com isso. – Ele se aproximou de Rin colocou as mãos na cadeira que a mulher sentava, puxando-a para mais perto. – Eu pertenço a você... – Ele sorriu, um sorriso que a fez sentir vontade de agarrá-lo.

- Voce me perturba...! – Ela sussurrou, enquanto o suor que saia de seus poros denunciava seus desejos. O viu movimentar as sobrancelhas e desenhar nos lábios um sorriso irônico. Beijou-a e se levantou.

- Então quer dizer que eu te perturbo? – Viu o copo de caipirinha esvaziar enquanto lentamente, Sesshoumaru o bebia. – Será que isso te perturba...? – Ele deu um beijinho estalado na bochecha de Rin e retirou a bermuda, jogando-a no colo da namorada. O observou pasma, levantar os braços e se alongar. O peitoral definido e cabelos jogados pelas costas eram simplesmente o próprio paraíso. A sunga Box preta emolduravam aquela bunda maravilhosa. Rin colocou a mão na boca, enquanto sentia a face corar violentamente. Sesshoumaru passou a andar lentamente até a piscina e quanto chegou na beirada, pulou dentro dela. Rin se levantou, percorrendo os olhos pelo local. Notou que _assim como ela_ haviam muitas mulheres coradas, dirigindo seus olhares para Sesshoumaru, que havia emergido com a face enxarcada, abrindo levemente a boca e depois mordendo os lábios, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, deixando salientes os músculos definidos.

- Oh My God...

Respirou profundamente, enquanto tentava manter a compostura diante da visão do namorado sair da piscina, com o sol a seu favor, fazendo com que a pele ficasse _quase_ divina. _Quase mesmo_. O observou subir pelas escadas de ladrilho azul marinho, torcendo com as próprias mãos os cabelos. As mãos de Rin tremiam e ela parecia morder muito forte o próprio lábio. Ele sabia que estava causando aneurismas e colapsos, mas do inicio ao fim, olhou apenas para ela. Mas... O que Sesshoumaru não imaginava era que sua amada era um demônio muito vingativo quando cutucado de perto. Enquanto ele caminhava de volta para a mesa, Rin se levantou, passando as mãos pelo corpo. Usava um shorts jeans e uma regata branca. Havia pensado em esperar o sol baixar para se bronzear, mas aquela situação exigia medidas drásticas. Retirou as havaianas lentamente, esperando Sesshoumaru estar perto para poder ouvi-la.

- Impressionante. – Ela disse. – Me fez roer as unhas e morder os lábios. – Se abaixou vagarosamente, levando o shorts junto. Os olhos de Sesshoumaru foram atraídos para a poupança de Rin, que parecia se levantar em câmera lenta. Ela pegou a peça do chão e a jogou no colo do namorado, repetindo o ato que minutos atrás, ele fazia ironicamente. Virou as costas para ele. – É melhor tomar cuidado para não passar vergonha. – Piscou para ele por cima do ombro e então retirou a regata. Rin usava um biquíni branco, tomara que caia com fio dental. Sesshoumaru engoliu em seco e cruzou as pernas, colocando o shorts da menina sobre a sunga.

- Rin... Não ouse desfilar... Vamos voltar pro quarto... – Sesshoumaru quase caiu da cadeira quando ela se virou para ele. Os seios redondos da namorada ficaram inacreditavelmente maiores aquele tomara que caia. Os cabelos caiam pelos ombros. A calcinha branca tinha um par de fitas rosas de cetim que faziam de cada lado, um laço delicado. O corpo bronzeado reluzia contra o sol. Piscou algumas vezes. Rin se virou e andou até o bar do outro lado. Levantou-se imediatamente, observando-a com as sobrancelhas rudemente arqueadas para baixo. Rosnou quando notou a geral de olhares entre homens e mulheres observando a mulher passar, enquanto a maioria dos homens que passavam por ela abriam espaço e depois paravam para olhá-la passar, mordendo a língua.

Enquanto andava passou os olhos pelo seu campo de visão. A maioria dos homens que estavam na piscina e no bar começou a levantar e rodear a mulher que os ignorava com frieza, sorrindo apenas ao garçom, enquanto pedia uma bebida. Sesshoumaru correu alguns metros e empurrou um maldito que se aproximava de sua mulher. Agarrou o braço feminino, puxando-a nun solavanco para fora da roda.

- Vem cá! – Pegou-a no colo e a colocou no ombro, ponto a mão sobre a poupança feminina. Rin esperneava e esmurrava as costas de Sesshoumaru, gargalhando. – E quanto a historia de mulheres são mais atiradas que homens? Se eu esperasse mais dois minutos eles arrancariam suas roupas e _comeriam_ você viva! Vou acabar matando esses imbecis. – Ele a desceu enquanto andava, continuando a carregá-la no colo. Rin envolveu seus braços em volta do pescoço masculino, enquanto ria travessa.

- Eu só tenho olhos para você bobinho. – Uma veia saltou da testa de Sesshoumaru quando sentiu a poupança de Rin roçar em seu membro.

- É...? Entao você me...?

- Amo Sesshy... – Ele sorriu.

- Até de baixo da água? – Rin não teve tempo para mais nada a não ser gritar histérica:

- NAOOOO! MEU BRONZEAD ! – Fechou os olhos quando sentiu a água gelada bater.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

- Sango, amor... Come devagar... A comida não vai fugir. – Miroku sorriu constrangido, olhando para a mulher que devorava um omelete para duas pessoas, _sozinha._

- Miroku, estamos pagando, eu como na velocidade que eu quiser. – Miroku observou-a colocar _calda de chocolate_ no omelete e comer com os olhos fechados, como se estivesse sentindo prazer.

- Amor... Os desejos já começaram? – Sango sorriu.

- Não... Eu já gostava antes. – Riu com a cara de nojo de Miroku. – Todo mundo faz essa cara, ó, experimenta. - Ela cortou um pedaço e colocou _bastante_ calda por cima, fincando o garfo no pedaço e levando-o em direção a Miroku.

- Não, não, Obrigado, Sangozinha. Não não... – Ele colocou a mão na boca enquanto a namorada ria.

- Vai Mimi... Por mim, vamos! – Miroku engoliu em seco e abriu a boca, fechando os olhos enquanto sentia as caldas de chocolate pingarem na língua.

...

- Hm...

- .

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Kagome sorriu ao avistar Rin tomando sol e Sesshoumaru desfrutando de sua caipirinha, sentado ao lado da amiga. Andou até a beira da piscina acompanhada de Inuyasha e cumprimentou os amigos, sentando-se logo depois.

- E ai, vão ficar aqui o dia todo? – Inuyasha pegou o drink da mãos de Sesshoumaru e bebeu, retirando o guarda-chuvinha de enfeite e jogando-o para trás. – Nossa, bom! – Olhou para o copo tentando entender por que tinha aquele gosto.

- Não... Estamos pensando em ir pro cassino mais tarde. É... Sobe rápido, chama caipirinha. É um drink tipicamente brasileiro. E tem de saquê! – Inuyasha riu ao prestar atenção no irmão. Se levantou e o olhou atentamente despertando a irritação de Sesshoumaru.

- Perai... – Inuyasha curvou os lábios para cima de maneira extremamente sacana. Sesshoumaru viu aquele sorriso e soube que dali só poderia vir uma merda que o irritaria. - ... Cê ta de fogo? É por isso que esta de óculos? AHÁHÁ! – Inuyasha apontou o dedo na cara do irmão enquanto Sesshoumaru corava enraivecido. Kagome e Rin observavam os irmãos discutirem.

- Ei, Inu. Por que não vai buscar uma dessas para gente? – Kagome segurava o riso enquanto olhava a expressão embriagada de Sesshoumaru. – Sesshy... Acho melhor parar de beber! – Sesshoumaru levantou irritado, retirando os óculos; Kagome se protegeu atrás da amiga.

- Calma Sesshy... – Falou Rin.

- Mas, amor...

- Sesshy... É só uma brincadeira. – Rin e Kagome notaram Sesshoumaru respirar profundamente e andar lentamente em direção ao bar.

- Vou pegar algo pra beber. – Caminhou arrastando os chinelos, trombando com Inuyasha que carregava cuidadosamente 4 copos de caipirinha.

- Depois eu que to de fogo... – Inuyasha riu enquanto equilibrava os copos.

- É, você já ta! Eu ainda vou ficar. – Inuyasha piscou para o irmão.

- Tá indo pro mesmo caminhooo... – Sesshoumaru sussurrou, continuando a caminhada.

_**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Já se passava das 3 da tarde quando Sango e Miroku chegaram. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha imitavam cisnes dentro da piscina enquanto Rin e Kagome apostavam quantos copos de caipiroscas de morango conseguiam beber. Miroku pulou na piscina e Sango se sentou ao lado das meninas, com um suquinho de pêssego em mãos.

- Sango-chan! Você não vai pode fazer beber! – Rin pronunciou lentamente com um sorriso nos lábios e braços levantados.

- Rin... Não acha que esta um pouco bêbada?

- Eu agenda bêbada?

- Agenda?

- Que Agenda Sango?

- Você disse agenda Rin-chan...

- Eu não falando mais de cesta!

- Urgh! – Uma gota de desesperança surgiu na testa de Sango, que preferiu apenas sorrir e se calar.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Inuyasha se escorava pelas paredes enquanto andava pelo corredor em direção ao próprio quarto. Via muitos, mais muitos corredores. Kagome estava no cassino com Rin, Sesshoumaru, Sango e Miroku. Onde é que ele estava indo? Ah, sim... Trocar de roupa... Certo... Ainda era cedo, podia dormir um pouco... talvez.

Respirou profundamente, rindo para a própria confusão.

- Inu... – Inuyasha sentiu braços envolverem seu quadril, e então o corpo de uma mulher colar em suas costas. Olhou pelo canto do olho e viu apenas uma embaçada visão de uma figura feminina de cabelos escuros.

- Kago... Ahn... – Ele apertou a vista, se livrando do abraço.

- Kikyou...?

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Kagome, aonde você vaiiiiii? – Rin berrou do outro lado da mesa, com as fichas amontoadas entre seus braços. Não estava mais tão atordoada... Nem se esquecia do próprio nome, afinal, estava ganhando a mesa, quanto? 5 mil? 6 mil? Apenas gargalhou, vendo que a menina não respondeu, voltou o olhar para a mesa.

Kagome saiu do cassino sorrindo, bebendo mais um gole de sua vodka. Subiu as escadas do saguão olhando para os próprios pés, com sapatos simples porem delicados. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e virou para ir em direção ao corredor quando alguém a segurou pelo braço.

Kagome se virou para encarar um homem que sorria. O observou bem, puxando seu braço logo em seguida. Em vão ele a empurrou para a parede, o copo de Kagome bateu contra a parede, mas ela o segurou firme.

- Kagome. – Naraku sorriu irônico.

- Imbecil. – Ela se virou e andou rapidamente, bebendo o liquido de seu copo e o jogando-o no chão logo em seguida. Cubos de gelo se espalharam pelo tapete.

Um toque quente em seu ombro a fez levantar a cabeça.

- _Kagome... Onde esta Inuyasha?_

_- _Do que esta falando? – Ela se virou para ele, que olhava-a nos olhos. Um calafrio lhe percorreu a espinha.

- Onde-está-Inuyasha? – Ele riu baixo, enquanto se virava.

- O que você esta falando? Quem é você? – Kagome se aproximou novamente dele, tremia. O coração acelerado.

- Quando ao seu queridinho... Devia se preocupar com Kikyou.

Ela parou no corredor, se apoiando na parede.

"_Kikyou...Esta com Inuyasha?"_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

- Inu... vem aqui... vamos conversar... – Inuyasha observou Kikyou abraçá-lo e beijar seu pescoço. Arqueou a sobrancelha ao perceber uma porta abrir e a mulher arrastá-lo para dentro.

- O que cê... – Inuyasha foi jogado na cama, tentou se levantar, mas Kikyou pulou em cima dele, passando a mão pelo rosto masculino. – EI! – Arregalou os olhos quando Kikyou o beijou, desabotoando a blusa e a arrancando rapidamente. Sentiu os mamilos femininos roçarem em seu peito e rosnou. Oh céus. Por quê?

- Kikyou! Para, não... – Ele a empurrava, mas não sabia direito se a força que usava era forte o bastante para afastá-la. Kikyou se levantou na cama, e abriu o short de Inuyasha, arrancando-o. Inuyasha não sabia bem o que acontecia. Pensava onde estava Kagome. Queria sair dali. O ar faltou quando sentiu o membro ser abocanhado rudemente.

- NÃO! – Ele se sentou rapidamente, empurrando-a da cama. Kikyou rolou rindo, retirando lentamente o resto de roupa. Olhou-o faminta. – O que esta pensando? Eu vou embora!

Inuyasha se levantou cambaleando, derrubou os copos que estavam no criado. Pegou o short que vestia quando sentiu outro abraço, como quando ela o havia abordado.

- Fica... É só isso que eu to pedindo. – Ela estava nua, esfregando seu corpo ao dele. Aquilo era extremamente inquietante. Amava Kagome, mas seus instintos mais podres diziam para agarrá-la ali mesmo. Virou-se e a segurou pela cintura, jogando-a de volta na cama. Pulou sobre Kikyou e a beijou furiosamente.

- Você é uma vadia... – Ele disse, enquanto apertava a coxa feminina, levando-a para cima. Kikyou riu e se desvencilhou, fazendo-o cair na cama, assumindo a liderança, ela apertou o próprio seio enquanto o olhava. Levou a mão esquerda a própria intimidade, tocando ali enquanto sorria com a expressão embriagada e excitada de Inuyasha.

Masturbava-se enquanto beliscava os próprios mamilos. Inuyasha a olhava com luxuria, a cabeça latejava. O que estava fazendo? Apertando outra coxa, olhando outra mulher... Mulher esta que não era...

_Kagome..._

Jogou Kikyou para o lado que caiu desastrosa. Estava excitado. O membro latejava. Precisava sair dali antes que fizesse merda. Merda das grandes. Abriu a porta do quarto com o short sendo fechado. Kikyou estava sentada no chão.

- Eu vou embora. Sua maluca!

- Droga! Tava tão fácil... – Ela sorriu, olhando-o ir embora.

_**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Kagome despertou ao escutar a voz de Inuyasha. Desencostou-se da parede rapidamente e correu em direção à voz.

"_Inu..."_

Milhões de pensamentos rondavam seu cérebro atrapalhado e um pouco dolorido, por tantas caipiroscas. Sua visão já se embaçava com lágrimas pesadas. Nunca poderia imaginar que embarcando em um lindo navio por pura diversão... Poderia causar tantos estragos em si mesma... Em seu próprio coração que já latejava. Seus pensamentos estavam na manha daquele dia, quando ele a olhou tão sinceramente... Tão amável e amoroso... Acreditou... Acreditou que iria apenas para dançar com a pessoa que amava... _Amava..._

- Inuyasha! – Kagome parou, não conseguia se mexer. Seus braços não conseguiam se erguer. Sua voz não saia, estava engasgada. Respirou profundamente, as lágrimas incessantes atrapalhavam Kagome de enxergar o homem que dizia amá-la enfrente a uma porta aberta. Uma porta que devia dar para o quarto de Kikyou. Observou turva, Inuyasha cobrir o corpo semi-nu, as roupas agarradas pelas mãos masculinas cobriam a excitação. Ela riu desolada. Abaixando a cabeça e finalmente vindo em terra. Como se atirassem contra ela. Como se soubesse que fosse morrer segundos antes de repentinamente morrer. Era estranho. Uma dor tão forte que não há deixava respirar, seus soluços duravam segundos angustiantes. Levou as mãos ao rosto, enquanto sentia o corpo parar de responder.

- Ka... Kagome...

Inuyasha não podia acreditar que naquele momento, Kagome chorava escorada na parede, num corredor vazio. Não podia acreditar que ele causara aquilo. Ele e sua mediocridade masculina. Sentia vontade de vomitar, seus olhos doíam quase tanto quanto sua cabeça. Olhou para a direção do quarto a tempo de perceber Kikyou se aproximando, completamente nua da porta. A viu se escorar no batente da porta e observar Kagome seriamente.

- _Kagome..._ – Inuyasha rangeu os dentes ao escutar a voz de Kagome. – _Kagome... É só isso que vai dizer.._.?

Kagome se levantou, recuperando as rédias da situação, se é que aquilo que havia feito podia ser chamado de rédias,... Apenas tinha respirado profundamente, apenas tinha pegado sua dignidade que fugia, de volta. Apenas tinha tido a coragem de gritar... Gritar muito antes de chorar. Passou as mãos pelas bochechas, limpando as lágrimas.

Podre mulher... Lamentava-se sobre sua desilusão amorosa. Lamentava-se sobre Inuyasha e todos os sonhos que se permitiu sonhar com ele. Tudo mentira... Havia deslizado na idéia de amor. Havia se enganado sobre felicidade... Seu mundo desabava, pois ali em sua frente, via toda a sua esperança sobre amor, felicidade e Inuyasha... Queimarem.

- Kikyou... Não se preocupe... Pode ficar com ele pra você... Eu não quero mais. – Ela caminhou até Inuyasha, olhou-o dos pés a cabeça. – E Inuyasha... talvez agora, de fato MEREÇA, uma mulher vagabunda, que combine com você. – Kagome sorriu, piscando para Kikyou e Inuyasha. Andou alguns passos e se virou novamente.

- Ah... – A voz embargada ficava cada vez mais embargada. Suas mãos tremiam. – Inuyasha...

Inuyasha se virou, mal podendo conter a vontade de sumir, voltar no tempo, morrer. Sentiu os dedos de Kagome estralarem em sua face; fechou os olhos sentindo-os arder.

- Nós... não fizemos nada... Eu... eu estou meio bêbado Kagome... Me... Me desculpe...

- Cretino. – Foi o que ela disse, embora o que ele havia visto fosse muito mais que isso, preferiu apenas vê-la se afastar. Seu coração despedaçado sabia que ela não o escutaria mais.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Faltavam 15 minutos para a segunda parte do torneio começar. Kagome escondia as olheiras com um corretivo, escondia a magoa com um pouco de vodka. Dançaria, por que queria apenas ganhar. Derrotar um inimigo pela gentileza. Respirou. _Derrotar um inimigo pela gentileza._

Retocou o batom e se olhou uma ultima vez no espelho. Não estava bonita... Mas o que isso importava?

Olhou Inuyasha sentado na cama. O pior tipo de separação era quando você não podia se separar. Novamente respirou, contento a vontade de chorar com um grande gole na garrafa de vodka.

- Vamos indo... – Ela disse, abrindo a porta.

- Por que você esta fazendo isso? Simplesmente vamos sair dessa competição! Preciso conversar com você Kagome...

- É melhor você calar a boca. Vamos logo. Daqui a dois dias isso vai ter acabado e você e sua vadia vão poder namorar a vontade.

Inuyasha se levantou, visivelmente abatido, andando enquanto esfregava o rosto com sofreguidão. Kagome ia a sua frente, o corpo escultural rebolava. Os saltos altos e cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo a deixava linda.

Pois ela não via nada, alem de seu abismo, queria poder sorrir verdadeiramente mais não podia. Queria estar acima de tudo e todos para que isso não acontecesse. Queria que _ela_ não tivesse vindo. Queria que _ela_ tivesse morrido... Onde começou a desejar a morte de uma pessoa? Ah sim... Quando aquela pessoa destruiu sua vida... Destruiu tudo...

_Tudo._

_Às vezes eu sinto que tenho que_

_Fugir, eu tenho que_

_Escapar_

_Da dor que você empurrou no meu coração_

_O amor que compartilhamos_

_Parece ir para lugar nenhum_

_E eu perdi minha luz_

_Para eu arremessar e virar, eu não consigo dormir à noite_

Seus braços dançavam sem rumo quando chegou ao salão. Não sabia se os apoiava na cintura, ou se os deixava ali como estavam. Sorria aos amigos, fingindo sua própria sanidade. Seus olhos brilhavam de mentira. Seus lábios pintados falavam mentiras. A única coisa que sentia era rancor, rancor, rancor... Queria gritar... Queria contar a verdade. Por que não o fazia?

Escutou uma voz nos alto falantes avisar que faltavam 5 minutos para começar a segunda fase. Avisar para que _os pares_ se dirigissem a pista de Dança. Seu vestido de lantejoulas verde limão balançavam com seu andar.

_Agora eu sei que tenho que_

_Fugir, eu tenho que_

_Escapar_

_Você realmente não quis algo de mim_

_Fazer as coisas certas_

_Você precisa de alguém para te segurar firme_

_E você pensará que amor é pra rezar_

_me desculpe, mais eu não rezo desse jeito_

Sorriu ao avistar Inuyasha e pegou sua mão, ficando as unhas na pele dele, que apertou os olhos porem não emitiu som algum.

A música logo começou a tocar e eles começaram a dançar. Seus passos sincronizados e perfeitos pareciam mecânicos para ela. Parecia uma farsa. Seu coração não estava ali, seu coração estava no fundo daquele oceano.

_Kikyou_. Um giro e sentiu Inuyasha a levantar. Seus olhos estavam vazios e mesmo assim seu sorriso estava ali. Abriu os braços e sentiu o vento bater enquanto ele a rodava; pousou as mãos nos ombros masculinos e bateu os sapatos no chão. Separou-se dele, mexendo o quadril até a altura dos joelhos dele. Uma salva de palmas. Levantou-se e rodou três vezes, com as mãos na cintura, ela o esperou, pegando em sua mão. Kikyou era a mulher que havia destruído tudo. Queria matá-la. Olhou na linha do ombro de Inuyasha e a viu sorrir. Seu corpo levou um choque e seus olhos antes carregando a mentira falaram a verdade, falaram silenciosamente a verdade. Kikyou escorregou ao observar Kagome olhá-la. Sentiu insegurança profunda. Seu salto havia quebrado, mas ela continuou a dançar. Dançar para quem, Kagome se perguntou. Felipe carregava Kikyou pela pista como um fantoche. Não havia magia, não havia carisma. Não havia _nada._ Um grande vazio que mais cedo ou mais tarde também os engoliria.

Abraçou Inuyasha, passando as mãos firmes por suas costas. Seus lábios colados ao ouvido masculino. A musica acabou e tudo que podia se ouvir eram as respirações ofegantes dos sorridentes participantes. Uma salva de palma. Olhou em volta, todos aplaudiam. Todos, menos ela. Que apenas esperava o resultado para sair dali.

- Boa noite Senhoras e Senhores! Obrigado, primeiramente pela maravilhosa apresentação! – Viu Rin e Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango... Todos sorriam e torciam por eles, com os dedos cruzados em sinal de boa sorte. Sorriu a eles. – E os vencedores da penúltima etapa são... – Os casais que haviam passado da primeira fase estavam aflitos. Kagome olhou para o homem ao seu lado, que parecia não se importar, e retirou a mão dele de sua cintura, enquanto sorria. Inuyasha a olhou com tristeza no olhar e ela se sentiu mal, porem não voltou atrás.

- **Kikyou e Felipe! Numero 87!**

Kagome apertou os olhos, Kikyou abraçava Felipe.

- **Inuyasha e Kagome! Numero 99!**

Kagome sorriu, saindo da pista enquanto aplaudia a si mesma.

- Hey Kagome! – Ela parou quando escutou a voz de Kikyou. – Parabéns. É uma ótima dançarina!

- Kikyou... – Kagome riu. – Eu não sou uma _ótima dançarina... _Sou uma maldita obra de arte... Enquanto você é apenas uma vadiazinha de quinta categoria... Baixa. Você vai aprender da pior maneira que ser vadia acaba com a vida de uma pessoa. – Ela olhou Kikyou sorrir ironicamente, não se importando com que ela havia falado. Notou Inuyasha se aproximar.

- Inuyasha... Por que você não dorme com ela essa noite? Não se preocupe querido... Pode ficar com o nosso quarto, ele está infectado com a sua podridão e afinal, Kikyou quer ficar com você por que tem um superego de piranha... Ela fareja merda. Vocês merecem ficar velhinhos juntos.

Kagome saiu dali, deixando os amigos pasmos e Inuyasha desolado com a mão levantada porém incapaz de pedir para que ela esperasse.

**Uma vez eu corri para você (Eu Corri)**

**Agora eu correrei de você**

**Este amor estragado que você tem me dado**

**Eu te dei tudo que uma garota poderia te dar**

**Pegue minhas lágrimas e não é quase tudo**

**Amor estragado**

**Ooh... Amor estragado**

**Não me toque, por favor**

**Eu não suporto o jeito que você implica**

**Eu amo você, embora você me magoe tanto**

**Agora embrulharei minhas coisas e irei embora**

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Kagome fumava um cigarro na proa do navio enquanto olhava o oceano negro. O frio havia parado de afetá-la a alguns longos minutos. Chorava. Queria voltar para a casa, esquecer Inuyasha... Esquecer tudo... Seu amor estava machucado e para sua infelicidade, ela não conseguia se livrar dele tão facilmente quanto pensava. Ainda o amava. Ardorosamente o amava. As vezes a vida é injusta, as vezes elas nos faz de tolos.

Kagome sorriu com o pensamento de ser também apenas um fantoche de tudo aquilo. Kikyou havia conseguido separar Inuyasha e ela, tão facilmente que até ela duvidou de toda a trama. Porém, era a verdade... Eles haviam dormido juntos... Beijaram-se, se agarraram nus numa cama desarrumada. Tudo o que ela havia feito com Inuyasha... Kikyou havia conseguido destruir em apenas uma transa. Deu um trago no cigarro e não gostou do gosto em sua boca. Jogou a bituca no mar. Queria se jogar, na verdade, mas sabia que aquela vontade um dia passaria.

Colocou as mãos nas barras de ferro em sua frente e respirou profundamente. Não queria voltar e andar por aquele corredor... Não queria estar em um lugar que antes continham lembranças felizes agora, envenenadas e podres.

Alguém havia atirado contra a felicidade. E agora ela sangrava até morrer.

- Kagome... – Ela se virou para encarar Felipe. – O que aconteceu?

- Oi... bem... Aconteceu que aquela piranha e o cretino do meu _ex_ dormiram juntos...

- Fala de Inuyasha?

- É claro! Quem mais poderia ser...

- Kagome... Sinto muito... Isso vai passar... Amanha será a ultima fase... Vai estar livre dele. E _dela._

_- _Como você a conhece?

- Ela me pediu para ser o parceiro de dança... Eu aceitei. – Ele disse, dando os ombros e se aproximando de Kagome. – Não sabia que ela era piranha... Devia esquecer isso...

Ele tocou a cintura de Kagome e com a outra mão tirou os cabelos dela do rosto. A mulher o olhava seriamente.

- Felipe...

- Esquece ele... Esquece ela... Fica comigo.

Felipe tomou os lábios de Kagome com os seus, com fervor e carinho ele a tomou em seus braços enquanto a madrugada gelada ficava cada vez mais escura. Kagome não se importava com os próprios sentimentos, que diziam não... Ela só queria sentir o gosto doce da vingança.

Ele a deitou no chão de madeira levemente molhado e deitou o corpo sobre o dela enquanto o beijo começava a se tornar algo maior. Algo mais fácil do que tirar doce de criança. Roubar aquele beijo de Kagome, foi apenas o começo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Inuyasha se engasgava com a própria raiva, enquanto as mãos fortes amassavam as barras de ferro do deque acima de Kagome. Inuyasha observava o beijo que Felipe roubara de Kagome. Queria pular ali, jogá-lo no mar, como ele ousava tocá-la! Ainda mais baixo, era fazê-lo no mesmo dia em que Kagome e ele terminaram. Ela estava frágil... Inuyasha sabia que Kagome estava machucada, triste... Ele sabia que Kagome faria o que Felipe quisesse.

Fechou os olhos quando a viu tirar a blusa de frio, enquanto ele se preparava para tirar a própria camiseta. Felipe pegou na cintura de Kagome e a trouxe para si, beijando-a mais uma vez, as mãos ágeis tiravam-lhe o sutiã. Pedia silenciosamente para que Kagome não continuasse com aquilo. Queria poder ter o direito de Pará-la. Sabia que não tinha... Ela estava frágil, enquanto ele estava apenas um pouco embriagado. Usou a situação toda como uma grande desculpa para ceder aos seus instintos. No fim... Havia usado Kagome... e agora ela estava usando Felipe... Ou devia dizer, Felipe usando Kagome?

As sobrancelhas se arquearam raivosamente quando escutou um gemido de Kagome. Olhou para a cena com ciúme, sofrendo em silencio. Pensou em gritar naquele momento e parar tudo; pensou em ir lá tirar satisfações... Pensou em falar para que ela não fizesse aquilo.

**Eu uso essa coroa de merda**

**Sentado no meu trono de mentiras**

**Cheio de pensamentos quebrados**

**Que não posso consertar.**

**Debaixo das manchas do tempo**

**Os sentimentos desaparecem**

**Você é outro alguém**

**Eu ainda estou bem aqui.**

- Merda... Que porra... – Deu um murro nas barras de ferro e saiu, não iria chorar. Apesar de querer fazê-lo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Kagome parou ao escutar um barulho vindo do deque de cima. Olhou para cima, tirando os próprios cabelos do rosto. Sentiu o vento bater em seu corpo despido, sentiu frio. Olhou para Felipe e recuou.

- Felipe, eu...

- Kagome, não pense em nada... Somos só nós... E os ruídos do navio de madrugada...

- Não... Eu não posso fazer isso... – Kagome se levantou, pegando suas roupas intimas e as vestindo exasperada. Lágrimas saiam de seus olhos, ela emitiu um ruído choroso e o prendeu em sua garganta, esganiçando sua insegurança, sua magoa.

- Kagome! Do que está falando? Nós já fizemos! – Ele riu, se levantando também. – Ká! Fica calma, 'que que ta acontecendo?

Kagome colocou a calça rapidamente, depois a blusa e por fim pegou os sapatos. Correndo na passarela lateral do navio ela entrou no hall da embarcação, correndo para os corredores dos quartos. Subiu as escadas rapidamente, as poucas pessoas que ali estavam deviam ser funcionários.

Kagome pegou o cartão magnético que abriria sua porta e o passou varias vezes sem sucesso. Tremia violentamente, quase como se o que estivesse sentindo fosse medo. Os cabelos no rosto a deixavam com um aspecto ensandecido enquanto que a pele corada lhe davam um toque sexy. Parou e encostou a cabeça na porta, respirou profundamente olhando para o próprio decote, ainda com vergões por terem sido apertado.

- Puta... Puta!Você é uma puta! – Kagome batia a cabeça na porta. Tirou os cabelos da face e passou novamente o cartão. Uma luz verde apareceu na porta e ela agradeceu aos céus, abrindo a porta.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Inuyasha olhou para o chão á sua direita, escondido atrás de uma parede falsa, ele atiçou suas orelhas quanto aos passos que se aproximavam. Viu Felipe passar por ele e então saiu das sombras. Não se vingaria de Kagome, nunca havia dito isso... Se vingaria de Felipe, por ele E por Kagome.

- Hey, camarada! – Felipe se virou ao escutar a voz de Inuyasha, mas a única coisa que viu, foi a mão fechada do hanyou prestes a acertar seu nariz. Felipe caiu nocauteado, com as mãos no nariz que sangrava muito.

- Filha da puta, você quebrou meu nariz!

- E você comeu minha mulher! Acho que eu mereço te bater muito mais, otario! – Inuyasha se abaixou e agarrou o pescoço masculino, sufocando-o. – Você achou que tinha comido quieto?SE ENGANO! – Inuyasha desferiu mais um soco contra o rosto do outro, que tentava se esquivar com uma forte hemorragia nasal.

- Vai ser lindo amanha, quando eu e Kagome ganharmos e você sair pelos fundos com a biscate da Kikyou! – Inuyasha se levantou batendo uma mão na outra, ele chutou Felipe nas costelas e se afastou. – Tente colocar um pouco de gelo pra desinchar isso.

Inuyasha saiu dali, deixando o outro homem nocauteado;

- Tsc... Dois socos... Que merdinha.

****

**PESSOAAAAL, OIII!**

**Link para reviews ta no perfil ok?**

**Bem ainda não sei se alguma de vocês ainda lembra de mim... Mas mesmo assim vou continuar postando. **

**Este é o antepenúltimo capitulo, que escrevi com muiiiiito carinho... Espero mesmo que vocês gostem.**

**Eu fiz um blog para postar as capas dos próximos capítulos, e as respostas das reviews. Por favor acessem, e comentem, estou aceitando idéias para futuras capas de outras fics, estou sintam-se a vontade para soltar a imaginação ai, ok?**

AII POR FAVOR, COMENTEM, TO ESPERANDO MUITO, MUITO ANSIOSA A OPINIÃO DE VOCESSSSSS!

MIL !

Petit.


	12. True love way

Oi gente! Aqui, o penúltimo cap de 10 noites. Estou feliz por enfim estar terminando essa fic que muita gente gostou. Espero um dia poder fazer de novo algo que vocês gostem. A estrada foi muito difícil até aqui. Mas aqui estamos não?

Até ;D

Gente, se tiver algum erro me desculpem, estou sem revisora e sem tempo pra revisar!

Desculpe Desculpe!

Beijos!

Capitulo 12 – True Love way.

_**Nós estariamos tão livres**_

_**Felizes e sós**_

_**Compartilhando um sorriso**_

_**Tão longe de casa**_

Acordou com as batidas na porta, o rosto manchado de maquiagem escorrida pelas bochechas. Os cabelos emaranhados como se tivesse deixado de penteá-los há semanas. Kagome não queria atender. Kagome não queria se levantar. Queria dormir pra sempre até aquela dor estranha passar. Estava magoada... Mais do que poderia imaginar um dia estar. Gritava com sua alma para parar de chorar. O caminho que tinha de seguir em direção ao amor? O caminho árduo que deveria seguir para ser enfim feliz?

- _Kagome!_

Kagome respirou profundamente antes de se levantar. Coçou os olhos que já ardiam lacrimejantes. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e caminhou até a porta atendendo-a.

- Oi... – Ela observou os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru olharem seriamente para sua fisionomia acabada e não se importou. Havia dormido com uma roupa qualquer que Inuyasha havia deixado em suas coisas. O cheiro inebriante aquecia seu coração apesar de também deixá-lo frio. Nunca poderia imaginar que um dia, estaria fazendo aquilo.

- Como você está...? – Sesshoumaru sentiu os braços da mulher lhe abraçarem a cintura e sua cabeça afundar em seu peito. Chorava copiosamente. Nada pode fazer a não ser abraçá-la de volta. Sentia-se triste também, pela situação em que aquele casal se encontrava. Não havia escapatória. Passou os olhos pelo quarto enquanto se preparava para pegar Kagome no colo. Estava tudo intacto. Nenhuma coisa quebrada no chão, nenhuma roupa pendurada ou jogada no carpete. Tudo limpo...

- Por que você mudou de quarto? E que roupa é essa que esta vestindo? – Sesshoumaru colocou Kagome na cama e sentou ali, abraçando-a fraternamente.

- O que você... Veio fazer aqui?

- Vim ver como você está, Kagome. Quero saber o que aconteceu... – Sesshoumaru disse, enquanto observava a mulher limpar as lágrimas e borrar ainda mais o rosto.

- Inuyasha me traiu com Kikyou... Eu os vi. – Ela fez uma pausa e olhou para o espelho em frente a cama, desinteressando-se de sua própria aparência. – Mas do que eu estou falando... Eu fiz uma coisa ruim também... Não posso culpar somente Inuyasha... Depois de tudo, transei com Felipe.

Sesshoumaru curvou as sobrancelhas. Sua fisionomia preocupada sumiu.

- Kagome... Você fez isso depois de Inuyasha ter transado com Kikyou, certo?

- Sim... Eu queria me vingar... Percebi que o que eu fiz foi um grande erro... Mas já... É tarde de mais.

- _Ele viu tudo._ – Kagome se afastou bruscamente, os olhos arregalados.

- O que disse?

Sesshoumaru se levantou e a olhou, sentada na cama.

- Inuyasha viu tudo. Viu você transar com Felipe no deque do navio nesta madrugada.

Kagome não sabia o que falar. Sua cabeça ruía e um enorme turbilhão de sentimentos começava a se apossar de seu corpo e alma. Sua respiração parada. Estava em choque. Pensava apenas naquela sensação estranha que sentira enquanto estava com Felipe. A sensação que olhos que não eram os de Felipe estavam sobre ela. Observando-a. Então era ele que havia provocado aqueles barulhos. _Não eram ruídos do navio. Eram ruídos que Inuyasha fazia enquanto assistia a cena._

Desejava voltar no tempo. Mais uma vez, desejava que nada disso tivesse acontecido. Mais uma vez, queria estar com ele naquele corredor quando Kikyou apareceu.

Kagome se levantou. Olhou para Sesshoumaru por alguns instantes.

- Você esta dizendo que Inuyasha viu _tudo?_

- Sim.

- Onde ele está?

- Está tomando café da manhã. Kagome... – Sesshoumaru pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Kagome. - ... Kikyou não significa nada para ele. Tenho certeza que Felipe também deixou de significar algo para você á muito tempo. Embora Inuyasha tenha se vingado do cara depois que você saiu ontem... Acho que devia conversar com ele. Acho que devia perdoar ele, e esperar que o amor que ele sente também seja capaz de perdoar você.

- Se vingou? – Kagome corria para o banheiro, abriu a torneira e jogou água no rosto.

- Você não ficou sabendo? Ele jogou o cara no mar... Ele ta morto!

- O QUE? – Kagome gritou olhando-o.

- Brincadeirinha! – Ela podia jurar que vira pelo reflexo do espelho a fisionomia de Sesshoumaru transmutar até ela poder ver bigodes de gato e orelhinhas.

- Idiota. Isswo lwá éw hworwa dwe fwazer ewsse twipo dwe brwinwcawdewira? – Sesshoumaru sorriu enquanto a via escovar os dentes rapidamente.

Minutos depois, Kagome abriu a porta do quarto, já arrumada. Calça jeans clara, tênis e uma regata azul clara. As olheiras não podiam deixar de aparecer. Sesshoumaru olhou para Kagome e começou a andar ao lado dela assim que fechou a porta do quarto.

- Quanto ao assunto da vingança... Inuyasha quebrou o Nariz do tal carinha, e quase quebrou umas costelas também... Eu mesmo fui verificar hoje com a enfermaria do navio.

- Eu não acredito... – Kagome sorriu, apesar de tudo. Não se importava em Felipe ter que quebrar alguns ossos para ela poder se reconciliar com Inuyasha. Ele teria que fazer por merecer!

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Rin... Eu já disse... Eu não corri atrás da Kikyou. Ela me agarrou! Eu estava manguaçado! Queria que eu tivesse feito o que?

- Ido embora dali ¬¬! já sabe que a menina é uma piranha, será que isso não serve de aviso?¬¬ - Rin deu um gole do yorgut de frutas vermelhas e suspirou.

- É... Bom, pelo menos você não transou com ela. – Sango disse, enquanto apontava o dedo para a cara de Inuyasha, acusando-o. – NÃO É?¬¬

- CLARO QUE NÃO! – Inuyasha se levantou, batendo as mãos na mesa. – Eu nunca faria isso!

- É, mas a Kagome pensou que sim. – Miroku disse, enquanto balançava a cabeça positivamente.

- Mas eu não fiz nada disso! Ela me jogou na cama e fez aquilo que vocês já sabem o que! – Ele se sentou novamente, sussurrando a frase. – No fim, Kagome também me traiu! E não foi ninguém que me contou, ou eu presumi isso... Não... Eu vi...

Um silencio incomodo se fez sobre os amigos que tomavam o café da manhã. Inuyasha estava visivelmente acabado. Tinha olheiras em seu rosto e sua barba não havia sido feita. Quase não brigava com as pessoas, ou era do contra em tudo que os outros falavam. Ele concordava com as coisas com um olhar perdido e quando o assunto "Kagome" surgia, seus olhos se abaixavam para o que parecia ser uma vida paralela de lembranças boas. Sango sabia que o amigo precisava de ajuda. Sabia que se não fizessem um plano logo, os dois sairiam mudados para sempre daquele relacionamento.

- Esta tudo terminado entre eu e a Ka... Se antes eu tinha duvidas, agora eu tenho certeza... Eu sei que eu errei... Mas ela não podia ter feito aquilo... Não podia ter feito aquilo por pirraça... Eu vi tudo enquanto ela parecia fingir que não existiu nada entre nós, e voltou correndo para aquele ex dela do Brasil... O que eu posso fazer? Eu pedi perdão... Ela preferiu o outro! Infelizmente para mim... Ela... Kagome... – Ele respirou profundamente e continuou. – Ela não me quer mais...!

Inuyasha levantou a cabeça quando percebeu que o silencio continuava. Os amigos olhavam para trás dele. Então ele se virou.

- _Ka...gome... – _Inuyasha se levantou bruscamente, não sabia bem o que fazer. O irmão o olhava seriamente atrás da menina, os braços cruzados. Ele levantou a mão para tocá-la, mas ela puxou o próprio braço. Seu coração sangrava a cada lagrima que caia do rosto angelical de Kagome. Novamente, a maquiagem escorria pelas bochechas femininas.

- Desculpe... – Ela disse, enquanto abraçava a si mesma. – Desculpe por tudo ter acabado assim... No final, fiz aquilo por que me sentia sozinha e desolada... Um sentimento nunca me fez cair assim, tão pesadamente sem conseguir me levantar... Quero que saiba que apesar de tudo, de você ter me traído, e eu traído a mim mesma naquela madrugada... Eu te amo muito, e mesmo...

- Kagome, espera... – Ela havia puxado novamente o braço das mãos dele.

- Mesmo que os nossos destinos se separem agora,... Eu carregarei você pra sempre dentro de mim. Sinto muito!

Kagome correu sem olhar para trás, as lagrimas ficavam no caminho que ela fazia, sem saber que rumo tomar.

Inuyasha se viu, com os olhos ardendo, em meio ao restaurante, desolado, sozinho, enquanto a via sair dali sem olhar para trás. As palavras que ela havia dito queimavam em seu coração.

_**Enquanto eu a vejo correr, você pode sentir ?**_

_**Eu a vejo correr, e você pode sentir isso?**_

_**Pode sentir tudo desaparecer...**_

_**E só sobrar a dor?**_

Enfiou os dedos nos cabelos enquanto observava Sesshoumaru se sentar; ao mesmo tempo, todos se levantavam preocupados. Soluçou pela primeira vez enquanto sentia mais e mais daquele mesmo choro vir sem controle. Deu um passo e parou. Hesitante, nada podia fazer para mudar a própria vida.

- É melhor você correr. – Olhou para trás e observou Sesshoumaru tomando um suco de laranja. – A vida não te da mais que uma chance de concertar tudo, Inuyasha. Agora mais do que nunca tem a certeza que se você pedir, ela vai te perdoar...

- É Inuyasha! Vai atrás dela! – Sango disse, Rin mantinha as mãos juntas abaixo do queixo, um sorriso esperançoso nos lábios.

- _É! VOCE CONSEGUE! – _Olhou para as pessoas que assistiam a cena, elas começavam a sorrir e incentivá-lo. Enxugou as lágrimas e correu. Correu sobre uma chuva de incentivos para pegar Kagome de volta, envolvê-la em seus braços e não deixar mais nada ficar entre eles.

- VAI INU-KUN! – Escutou Rin gritar cheia de esperança. Talvez eles tivessem razão. Talvez fosse necessário perdoar a si mesmo, tirar a culpa do coração, a magoa, o rancor... Para ter Kagome novamente, e junto com ela, o sentimento puro que antes de tudo aquilo acontecer, eles compartilhavam juntos.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Aquele era o fim; Ela se apoiou nas barras de proteção que separavam seu corpo do mar. Chorava a ponto de não conseguir respirar. Seu coração doía tanto, fazia-se palpável. Havia perdido Inuyasha. Suas lagrimas se juntavam com a água do oceano. Com a mão ela tentava abafar o choro.

_**A estrada está esculpida de maravilha**_

_**Espero que você me veja lá**_

_**Está na água, está no lugar de onde você veio**_

_**Está na água, está no lugar de onde você veio**_

Lembrava-se dos dias felizes que se passaram tão rapidamente. Havia tido mais dias felizes do que tristes. Embora tudo conspirasse para que ela pulasse, e acabasse com tudo, preferia continuar vivendo recordando os dias felizes.

Respirou profundamente, ignorando os olhares das pessoas que passavam por ela. Queria que toda aquela festança terminasse logo para que voltasse para casa... Para casa...

Kagome puxou de seu bolso o maço de cigarros e logo ascendeu um.

Sorriu entre as lágrimas.

"_- Então quer dizer que a dona perfeita fuma?_

_- Você não viu nada._

_Ela disse com uma voz mais grossa, mais sensual, porem delicada; logo em seguida soltando a fumaça que estava presa em seus pulmões._

_- Pretendo...!_

_Ele disse, ela corou mais sorriu, levou o cigarro à boca e tragou a fumaça baforando em seguida, voltando a observar as estrelas que incrivelmente eram muitas naquela noite._

_- Precisamos conversar..._

_Kagome começou calmamente, voltando com o fumo à boca._

_-..., é..._

_- O que... você sente?_

_Kagome perguntou, olhando sobre o ombro para ele._

_-... Algo..., forte. E você?_

_- É... somos dois..._

_Ela riu, mas Inuyasha não a acompanhou, Kagome parou aos poucos de rir e o olhou, amassou o cigarro e virou o corpo todo o encarando._

_- O que foi?_

_Ela quis saber._

_- Olha só o que você fez..._

_Kagome arregalou os olhos e o olhou assustada, ele estava tão frio e gelado, serio, não era o normal dele... né?_

_- Inuyasha... O que eu fiz?_

_Ela perguntou, pausadamente como se temesse pela resposta que estava por vir._

_- Eu mudei muito desde que você chegou Kagome... Muito mesmo... Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi eu já sabia, eu já sabia e já sentia algo forte, eu não costumava me importar muito, nem ficar espionando as pessoas, nem ter ciúme, nem chorar, muito menos chorar, mas parecia que com o tempo a coisa foi piorando e a cada segundo que se passa parece que meu coração é mais seu do que meu. Aos poucos eu fui percebendo que meu único desejo era ter a sua boca, e nenhuma outra mulher me parecia tão interessante e legal como você, e meu Deus acho que o que sinto por você é muito mais do que atração._

_Ela nada disse, o pouco que restava da fumaça do cigarro aos poucos foi se dissipando e uma fina porem ardente e fria chuva começou a cair."_

Kagome deu um trago o cigarro segurando a fumaça dentro dos pulmões. As lagrimas escorriam sem que ela pudesse controlar. Olhou para o oceano sem fim.

- Inu...

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Inuyasha parou ofegante em frente a porta do quarto de Kagome, esmurrou a porta uma porção de vezes em vão.

O ar que faltava nos pulmões não era culpa da correria e sim de Kagome, e o medo do que ela poderia fazer.

Fechou os olhos enquanto colocava a cabeça na porta.

"_- Inuyasha... Acorda...!_

_Disse sorrindo, meiga, feito uma magnólia._

_- hehehe..._

_SPLASH!_

_Como um gato ele se ouriçou raivoso, havia ódio em seus olhos agora avermelhados._

_Kagome ria feito uma taquara rachada, o corpo nu se contorcia e o estomago chegava a doer._

_- !_

_O grito de Inuyasha a fez parar de rir e o olhar confusa, as batidas na porta param repentinamente._

_- Inuyasha... Eu te chamei amor. Você que não acordou._

_- Isso não era motivo pra JOGAR uma JARRA de AGUA FRIA em MIM! ¬¬" "amor?"_

_Ele estava com uma cara incrivelmente estressada, mas divertida. E Kagome se segurava para não começar a rir novamente. Agachou-se ate o corpo do homem ficando em sua frente, sorriu travessa e depositou um beijo leve em seus lábios._

_Inuyasha levou os olhos ao relógio, mas não se importou muito com o horário; pegou Kagome pela cintura e levantou, andando em direção a pia da cozinha._

_- Kagome... Acorda Kagome...!_

_Bem talvez aquela não houvesse sido uma boa idéia, quando se tratava de Inuyasha..._

_- Nem pense em fazer isso... NÃO! NÃO, NÃO AHHHHHHH!_

_O chuveirinho usado para lavar os pratos com mais rapidez havia sido pego e a água gelada expelida de dentro dele, direto para o corpo nu de Kagome, a mesma gritava tentando com as mãos proteger-se._

_- Ninguém joga água fria em mim Kagome... Nem você huh huh huh._

_Aos poucos a água começou a falhar, e em fim parou._

_Inuyasha desviou os olhos dos de Kagome para o esguicho, chocado._

_Era o que!_

_Kagome ria novamente. O hanyou serrou os olhos, irritado. Uma conspiração contra ele?_

_... Talvez._

_- hahahaha Se Ferro Inu! XD"_

Inuyasha sorriu, socando a porta mais uma vez.

- KAGOMEEEEEEEEEE! ABRE ESSA PORTA AGORA! ABRE!

- Senhor, eu não vi ninguém entrar ai, limpei o quarto agora a pouco. – Uma senhora vestida de camareira falava um pouco receosa.

- Ninguém? Não viu uma mulher entrar aqui agora a pouco?

- Não, não... Faz 5 minutos que limpei o quarto, não há ninguém ai.

Sem responder nada, ele correu o caminho que havia feito novamente, enquanto os olhos procuravam em todos os lugares. Onde ela estava, ONDE ELA ESTAVA!

Passava pelas portas dos quartos quando chegou ao hall da embarcação. As portas laterais que davam para o deque do térreo e do primeiro andar estavam abertas. Subiu correndo as escadas para o deque do primeiro andar, tropeçou e logo se recompôs.

- KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! KAGOME! ONDE VOCE TÁÁÁÁ!

Ele se apoiou nas barras da lateral esquerda, olhou para os lados e para baixo, tentando ver também quem estava lá embaixo. Nada. Correu para o outro lado se apoiando nas barras de proteção. Olhou para os lados e então para baixo.

Parou.

Kagome o olhava assustada lá embaixo, escorada nas barras de proteção do deque-térreo. Sem pensar duas vezes saltou o andar.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Kagome não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Inuyasha pousava bem em frente ao seu corpo, para o espanto de todas as pessoas que passavam por ali. O cigarro rodava no chão do navio. Os olhos molhados por lágrimas miravam os dele.

As costas bateram nas grades e as mãos de Inuyasha puxaram seus braços. Seu corpo colidiu contra o dele numa explosão de sentimentos resguardados. Ele a abraçou, pousando uma das mãos nos cabelos dela. Abaixou a cabeça respirando entre os cabelos de Kagome, que apesar de não corresponder ao abraço, não tentava sair dele.

Ele não se importava se ela não o abraçasse naquele momento... Queria sentir o cheiro dos cabelos de Kagome, sentir seu calor, beijar seus lábios e não pensar em mais nada.

_**Eu te chamo rápido como um tiro, você pode ouvir suas canções de RnB agora**_

_**Os amigos? sempre estão um pouco atrasados**_

_**Uma terra de liberdade, um frescor a partir da sua face envergonhada**_

_**Olhe para mim, pois eu sei de um lugar no qual podemos ir para fugir**_

_**Só diga 'eu te quero' como eu costumava dizer**_

_**Porque baby você é única que me tira o chão**_

Minutos se passaram.

- Me desculpe... Eu sei que nós dois erramos Kagome... Sei que as coisas não têm sido fáceis para você... Não tem sido fácil para mim também... Não posso te perder menina... – Ele se afastou poucamente, apenas para poder olhar em seus olhos. Puxou a face de Kagome para mais perto pelo queixo. – Estarei _me perdendo_...! Sei que se você sair dessa viagem para nunca mais me ver, eu não vou conseguir viver... Eu te amo muito, Kagome... Estou disposto... A fazer qualquer coisa... Para te ter de volta... – Inuyasha a beijou como se aquilo fosse salvar seu coração da morte. Seu corpo tremia e lagrimas escorriam pela face masculina. O medo que sentia não queria sentir de novo. Era o pior de todos os medos e pavores. Sem ela, era como estivesse se afogando enquanto respirava.

Kagome levantou os braços na altura dos ombros masculinos e envolveu o pescoço de Inuyasha em um beijo apaixonado. A ternura agora estava presente em ambas as almas; nada mais poderia arrancar dela aquele sentimento. Um estranho sentimento que parecia sussurrar com certeza de que tudo daria certo. Olhou-o nos olhos quando se separaram.

- Você... Não fez nada com Kikyou...?

- Kagome, não vamos falar disso... Não importa mais...

- Me responde, por favor... – Seus olhos não corriam dos dela, Inuyasha sorriu.

- Nós não transamos se é isso que quer saber... Eu não vou usar minha bebedeira como desculpa, sabe... Foi um momento de loucura... Não pude continuar nada quando me peguei pensando em você... Eu sei que fui cretino Kah... Fui eu que comecei tudo isso... Nada pode mudar o que já passou. Mas podemos nos perdoar, e seguir sem que nossos destinos se separem.

O vento fazia os cabelos de ambos esvoaçarem; as pessoas conversavam e a musica do lugar estava alta. Mas nada disso importava. O cigarro parado no chão, apagando. Nada daquilo existia quando Inuyasha mergulhava naqueles olhos. Nada podia confundir o perfume dela. Ninguém seria capaz de tirá-la de perto dele novamente.

- Me perdoe pelo que fiz, Inu... Eu só quero sair daqui, deste cruzeiro... E voltar pra minha casa. – Ela sorriu. – Para _nossa_ casa.

- O que esta dizendo? – Ele a abraçou. – Não precisa pedir desculpas de novo... Eu não quero mais lembrar disso. Não quero mais lembrar de você nos braços de outro homem que não te merece. Somos só nós dois agora.

- ... Estou dizendo que quero que você mude pra minha casa quando voltarmos.

- É?

- Hai! – Ela riu. Águas turbulentas agora se acalmavam.

- Voce me fez chorar de novo, baka...! – Kagome sorriu, Inuyasha havia chorado... Falava abertamente que tinha chorado... Por ela... Corada, ela nada disse, apenas o beijou novamente.

_**Só diga 'eu te quero' como eu costumava dizer**_

_**Porque baby você é única que me tira o chão**_

_**Ela diz Eu te quero**_

_**Eu quero você, exatamente como eu costumava querer**_

_**E baby você a única que tira o meu chão**_

_**Eu quero você, exatamente como eu costumava querer**_

_**E baby você a única que tira o meu chão**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Já se passavam das 23 horas quando Kikyou dava os últimos retoques em sua maquiagem. Felipe estava ao seu lado, encostado na parede do banheiro. Ele olhava para o rosto desfigurado.

- O que vamos fazer Kikyou?

- O que vamos fazer? Vamos dançar, e ganhar.

- Kikyou, olha o meu estado! Você acha que vamos conseguir?

Kikyou passou batom nos lábios e logo em seguida, pois um pouco de purpurina sobre o batom.

- É claro que vamos conseguir. Kagome e Inuyasha estão separados, eles estão se odiando! Acha que vão ter estabilidade o suficiente para dançarem em uma final? Mesmo com amadores como nós... Vai ser muito difícil!

- M-mas mesmo assim! Mesmo assim Kikyou! Kagome é uma inacreditável dançarina e Inuyasha é um ótimo professor. Kikyou, eu estou machuc-

Kikyou pegou Felipe pelo colarinho e o empurrou mais contra a parede; ele a olhou assustado.

- Escuta idiota, você comeu não comeu? Então use isso á seu favor! Apesar de ter apanhado, ele não vai bater em você na frente dos juízes! Pensa!

- V-v-v-vo-voce tem razão... eu acho...

- EU TENHO RAZAO! Agora anda logo e se arruma, passa um corretivo nessa cara!

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Miroku, será que Kagome e Inuyasha realmente se resolveram como Sesshy disse? Nós não os vemos desde hoje de manhã... Amanha vamos desembarcar em Nagoya... Estou preocupada.

- Querida... Se Sesshoumaru disse, eu acredito. Devíamos nos preocupar com nosso bebe... – Ele abraçou a mulher por trás e pousou as duas mãos na barriga de Sango. – Você vai querer ver a final certo?

- Sim... É melhor já irmos não acha?

- Sim, sim, vamos lá. Estou ansioso para ver Inuyasha e Kagome humilharem aqueles dois; você não quer ver Mizuno?

- Mizuno? – Sango disse, sorrindo pois o noivo parecia estar falando com sua barriga.

- Sim... Mas isso ainda é um apelido. Bom, vamos... De fato, vai ser muito muito legal essa humilhação!

- Hihihihi sem duvida, isso vai acontecer!

Sango pegou a bolsa e abriu a porta, dando de cara com Sesshoumaru e Rin conversando.

- Oh, Rin-chan! Você viu Kagome e Inuyasha? – Sango correu para abraçá-la. – Estou preocupaaada!

- Sango-chan, não se preocupe, sim? Se eles sumiram juntos, com certeza fizeram as pazes. Você não escutou Inuyasha gritando àquela hora? Se ele parou de gritar, é por que achou Kagome-chan ^^. Não acha?

- Talvez você tenha razão, mas eles não deviam fazer isso, estou muito curiosa!

- Todos nós estamos por isso estamos indo pro salão, ver se eles já estão lá. Mas, mudando de assunto, amanha vamos desembarcar em Nagoya não é?

- Sim, por que? – Miroku respondeu, andando ao lado de Sango.

- Poderíamos ir visitar o Castelo de Nagoya, a Fortaleza Shogun, Sesshy disse que é muito legal lá...

- Você já foi lá Sesshoumaru?

- ... Sango... Acha que eu tenho _apenas _27 anos? É claro que já! Na segunda guerra mundial, aquele castelo foi completamente destruído... Porém, foi reconstruído seguindo o desenho original... Ele guarda uma relíquia. – Sesshoumaru olhou para o corredor com um olhar perdido. – Guarda a kusanagi no mitsurugi. É uma das três insígnias imperiais do Japão...

- Ohhhh...! – Todos olhavam para ele boquiabertos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Sesshoumaru? – Sango perguntou.

- Quantos anos você tem? – Miroku apontou assustado para Sesshoumaru.

- Se eu dissesse teria que te matar Miroku,...

- Mas essa espada pode ser vista? – Rin abraçou o noivo não se importando com o fato de apenas ela saber a verdadeira idade de Sesshoumaru.

- Não... Na verdade, as pessoas duvidam de sua existência. – Ele disse enquanto atravessavam o hall. – Mas sei que ela esta lá... Existe também a jóia e o espelho, são três relíquias no total.

- OHHH... O.O – Todos novamente o olhavam boquiabertos.

- Vamos logo, já, já vai começar. – Disse Rin, rindo e mudando de assunto, enquanto puxava Sesshoumaru pelo braço.

Seus olhos miravam algum lugar no passado o qual ela nunca havia participado. Não se importava em saber que o homem que amava já havia dormido com muitas mulheres, pela imortalidade que cercava apenas ele. Não se importava em envelhecer ao lado de Sesshoumaru, que continuaria da mesma maneira belo e jovem.

Ela seria feliz até o momento em que ele deixasse de amá-la. Depois, apenas definharia.

Rin sorriu; algo em sua alma a acalmava diante da tristeza que vinha com aquele pensamento. Apertou o braço de Sesshoumaru que a olhou com olhos quentes e carinhosos; Iria se permitir sorrir e viver ao lado dele, até o dia que ele decidisse seguir em frente. Seria assim, também com Kagome? Inuyasha seria também um youkai imortal?

Eles adentraram o salão movimentado. Musica alta e garçons trazendo bebidas em bandejas. Olhou Ayame e Kouga se divertirem no bar, Miroku e Sango iam logo a frente, enquanto sorriam para o casal de youkai lobos.

Rin observou o salão tentando encontrar Inuyasha e Kagome. Depois de perceber que eles ainda não haviam chegado, foi para o bar encontrar os amigos e o noivo.

- Rin... O que há? – Assustou-se com a presença de Sesshoumaru, e então abraçou seu braço.

- Nada Sesshy, estava procurando Kagome e Inuyasha, mas acho que eles ainda não chegaram.

- Não, digo quanto a este olhar... Você esta bem?

Rin apertou a camiseta do noivo e afundou o rosto em seus cabelos e peito. O que diria, se não a verdade?

- Estava pensando que não me importo com quantos anos você tenha... – Sesshoumaru a olhou surpreso; não esperava aquela resposta, não imaginava que o motivo que fizera Rin olhá-lo daquela maneira, era sua imortalidade.

- Rin...

- Não me importo... Desde que você me ame, até que eu morra.

- Por que você esta dizendo essas coisas, querida...? – Ele a abraçou calorosamente no meio daquele salão movimentado, afagando os cabelos de Rin.

- Essas coisas... No mundo em que vivemos... É completamente normal... Mas... – Rin encarou Sesshoumaru, tocando suas bochechas. – Será que todas as mulheres que se apaixonam por pessoas como você, vivem em paz com os próprios corações?

- Você vive? – Ele a encarou friamente; Rin hesitou em responder, continuou olhando para os olhos do noivo.

- HEY! VOCES ESTAO AQUI! – Inuyasha sorriu ao ver Sesshoumaru e Rin parados no salão. Deu um tapa nas costas do irmão e os ultrapassou, segurando a mão de Kagome. – Obrigado Sesshy.

- Sim, obrigada Sesshoumaru. – Kagome sorriu para ele. – Você ajudou bastante! Oh, Olá Rin-chan! O que há?

- Uhm-uhm, nada não! – Rin sorriu, pegando a mão da amiga. – Vocês estão melhores?

Inuyasha e Kagome se entreolharam carinhosamente.

- SIM! – Disseram em uníssono.

– Mas Kikyou não pode saber que fizemos as pazes. Ela deve estar achando que estamos brigados, e vai cantar vitoria! Vamos pegar aquela idiota de jeito! – Rin sorria boquiaberta, assim como Sesshoumaru.

- Precisamos comunicar os outros, precisamos ser cautelosos! – Inuyasha e Kagome correram em direção ao bar, sendo seguidos por Rin e Sesshoumaru.

- Olá Minna-san! – Kagome cumprimentou todos com um sorriso. – Precisamos da ajuda de vocês!

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Kagome e Inuyasha saíram correndo do salão, sorrindo enquanto corriam de volta para o quarto.

- Ah, isso vai dar tão certo!

- Claro que vai! – Kagome disse. – Essa é minha vingança pessoal! – Inuyasha puxou o braço de Kagome, enquanto paravam de correr. Ele encostou-a contra a parede e beijou sua boca.

- Essa... _É a minha vingança pessoal._ – Inuyasha passou a língua pelo pescoço da mulher, levando a ponta úmida de sua língua até o lóbulo do ouvido feminino. Apertou a cintura da mulher, roçando seu quadril ao dela. Kagome incentivava a movimentação enquanto apreciava a caricia com os olhos fechados.

- Vamos. – Em uma fração de segundo que ela mal viu passar, estava sendo carregada pelo parceiro, que abriu a porta do quarto em um solavanco, fechando a mesma com o próprio pé.

Colocou Kagome no chão delicadamente, voltando a beijá-la com fervor. Kagome desabotoou o sutiã e arrancou a própria blusa logo em seguida. Inuyasha ajudou Kagome a tirar sua camiseta, enquanto as mãos femininas iam afoitas para o botão da calça masculina. Ele riu, tirando a calça. Jogou-a na cama, olhando-a nos olhos e sem que desviasse o olhar arrancou a calça feminina.

- Espero não encontrar nenhuma marca... – Ele disse, enquanto beijava o vale dos seios de Kagome.

- Não vai... – Ela mal conseguia falar, o ar faltava nos pulmões a cada encontrar quente dos lábios de Inuyasha contra sua pele. Arranhou as costas masculinas, levantando a cabeça para observá-lo.

O hanyou sorriu para Kagome, lambendo a ponta do mamilo feminino, as garras arrebentaram a lateral na calcinha, mas ele não a tirou. Levou o dedo indicador ao começo do sexo feminino, indo e voltando o dedo vagarosamente por cima da roupa intima de Kagome. A dançarina mordeu os lábios enquanto acariciava com a coxa o membro de Inuyasha.

A luz era apreciada; ela podia ver claramente o rosto do parceiro corar a cada gemido que dava.

_**Ela não é como uma garota que você já viu antes**_

_**Nada que você possa comparar com a garota do seu bairro**_

_**Estou tentando achar as palavras pra descrever essa garota, sem ser desrespeitoso**_

_**O jeito que aquele corpo mexe, eu não agüento mais**_

_**Tenho que parar o que eu estou fazendo, então eu posso puxá-la pra mais perto**_

_**Estou tentando achar as palavras pra descrever essa garota, sem ser desrespeitoso**_

- Kagome... – Inuyasha beijou a cintura da menina, começando a descer lentamente. Um caminho de fogo era feito com a ponta da língua. O hanyou arrancou a calcinha da noiva, sem pestanejar puxando seus braços em seguida, levantando-a. Kagome sentou na cama, imediatamente começando a beijar o peitoral de Inuyasha, que rosnava sensualmente. O calor começava a subir em todo o quarto, as respirações começavam a ficar fora do ritmo.

Kagome apoiou a mão no peito do homem e pressionou-a para baixo, obrigando-o a deitar na cama. Inuyasha riu quando sentiu as costas colidirem contra o colchão, puxando a mulher para cima de seu corpo.

Kagome puxou a cueca de Inuyasha, arranhando suas pernas no caminho, enquanto lambia os lábios.

...

- Ah... Espera. – Kagome viu o sorriso no noivo morrer instantaneamente, e ele se levantar, apoiando o corpo com o braço.

- Que foi? – Inuyasha corou ao perceber-se nu enquanto a luz acesa dava total acesso para Kagome ver o que quisesse ver.

- É que... – Ela saiu da cama correndo e puxou a bolsa, pegando um vidrinho. – Sabe como é... – Ela piscou para ele, que sorriu. Kagome correu para cama e pulou sobre Inuyasha que segurou-a pelo quadril. Ela remexeu algumas vezes até que ele mordesse os lábios fortemente e então desceu o corpo, abrindo o recipiente e despejando sobre o membro...

- Calda de morango? – Inuyasha disse.

- A minha preferida! – Ela disse, logo em seguida dando uma longa lambida por toda a extensão do membro de Inuyasha, enquanto a calda vermelha se aglomerava em sua língua. Kagome beijou molhadamente a cabeça, lambendo em volta.

- A-a-a-a-a-a...A minha t-t-t-t-tam-também... Ah... – Inuyasha fechou os olhos enquanto Kagome sorria, sugando-o e masturbando-o ao mesmo tempo.

Inuyasha corava cada vez que sentia os dentes de Kagome lhe mordiscarem o sexo, não podia mais agüentar.

- Kagome. – Ele se levantou bruscamente, pegando-a pelos ombros e invertendo as posições. Desceu rapidamente, jogando todo o conteúdo do vidro na virilha feminina, lambendo-a ferozmente. Inuyasha abriu as pernas da mulher por completo enquanto sua língua fazia círculos contra a vulva de Kagome, estimulando o clitóris com o dedo indicador.

Subiu rapidamente, seu corpo tremia em excitação e desejo.

- Vem Inu... Vem... – Inuyasha penetrou-a com lentidão, apreciando os gemidos da mulher contra o seu ouvido. Segurou o próprio membro para que ele não escapasse, tendo em vista que Kagome era apertada, penetrou apenas a cabeça fazendo movimentos pequenos.

- Você quer, amor? – Ele sussurrou contra seu ouvido, lambendo-o logo em seguida. Queria mais do que qualquer coisa penetrá-la por completo, senti-la por inteiro, entretanto, adorava provocá-la e observar o rubor nascer quando ela implorava.

- Ah... Ah sim... Inu... Inuyasha... Eu quero! – Kagome agarrou seus cabelos, empurrando o próprio corpo para baixo, ao mesmo tempo em que Inuyasha a penetrava com força. O Hanyou a olhou nos olhos enquanto se movimentava encima de seu corpo esguio. Kagome sorria corada, os olhos semi serrados apenas para olhá-lo e saber que ele a olhava de volta, a pele suada; aquilo foi o bastante para saber que ela amava fazer amor com ele... Assim como ele amava fazer amor com ela.

_Apenas ela._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Faltavam 20 minutos para o inicio do campeonato quando Kikyou e Felipe adentravam o salão lotado de pessoas vestidas muito elegantemente. Andaram por alguns metros, se aproximando da pista.

- Será que Inuyasha e Kagome já chegaram?

- Acho que não... Será que eles vem? – Felipe olhava para os lados procurando orelhinhas caninas.

- É claro que sim! Inuyasha é orgulhoso, e Kagome também, tenho certeza que viram... Devem estar deixando para chegar no ultimo segundo para não terem tempo de discutir nem nada. Mas só por precaução, vim com um salto mais baixo hoje. Não podemos perder...

- Sango, tem certeza que eles não voltaram? – Kikyou parou para escutar a voz de Miroku que soava bem perto, se virou e viu o casal conversar a alguns passos.

- Sim Miroku... Eles estavam arrasados da ultima vez que os vi. Não tem mais volta... O Inuyasha disse que vai largar a Kagome para ficar com a Kikyou...

- É mesmo? Ahh... Isso não é bom... E quanto a Kagome?

- A Kagome não consegue parar de chorar... Acho que vão se atrasar para a etapa final...

- Nossa, isso é realmente ruim!

Kikyou sorriu maleficamente ao escutar a conversa pesarosa do casal.

- Você escutou isso Fel... – Olhou em volta tentando localizar o homem machucado. Sem sucesso, suspirou exausta porem esperançosa. Alem de Inuyasha terminar com Kagome, ele queria ficar com ela! Gargalhou sozinha e saiu dali, indo a procura do parceiro.

Felipe mantinha os olhos atentos perto do bar, procurando alguma pista de Kagome.

- Ei Sesshy, Kagome disse que não quer mais saber do seu irmão... Que vai voltar com aquele brasileiro...

- É mesmo? Inuyasha também não quer continuar o relacionamento, eles estão trocando farpas o tempo todo, com certeza não vão ganhar essa competição...

Felipe não podia acreditar no que ouvia; Sorriu procurando Kikyou, precisava contar a novidade.

Eles ganhariam uma viagem para cuba!

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Naraku olhava para o oceano. A mulher ao seu lado preferia o silencio. Passaram alguns minutos quando ele se virou para ela.

- O que você disse mais cedo... Ainda está de pé? – A mulher olhou para Naraku com um sorriso esperançoso.

- Que tipo de bruxa eu seria se voltasse com a minha palavra? A única coisa que você precisa fazer é convencê-los

- Do tipo comum. – Ele respondeu enquanto caminhava para dentro do navio.

- Acontece que não sou comum, Naraku.

Trovoes soavam pela escuridão do céu. Clarões que vinham e desapareciam. A mulher de cabelos escuros olhou para o céu enquanto observava os primeiros pingos de chuva caírem.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

- **BOA NOITE SENHORAS E SENHORES! COMEÇA AGORA, A ETAPA FINAL DE DANÇA LATINA! Ao palco por favor, os dois casais finalistas!**

Inuyasha apertou a mão de Kagome enquanto andavam para a pista. Então a soltou. Afastando-se; Kagome olhou os próprios pés se moverem para a pista de dança. Os cabelos soltos com purpurina nas pontas. O vestido branco fazia sua pele alva se camuflar. Seus olhos semi fechados passavam a impressão de tristeza.

Kikyou sorriu ao observar o casal andar separado até a pista; enquanto bailava até o centro com Felipe, sorria abertamente. O vestido azul marinho com miçangas brilhavam aos olhos expectadores. Ficou em posição esperando que a música começasse.

Kagome pegou nas mãos de Inuyasha apenas quando a musica começou. Um bolero lento fazia seus olhos não conseguirem desviar dos dele.

Estavam ligados, compenetrados em sua busca da vitoria. Mais do que isso, sabiam que iam vencer. Nunca estiveram tão juntos fazendo algo tão naturalmente. Antes que percebesse, já rodava na pisca, nos braços do hanyou que segurava fortemente sua cintura. Quase flutuava, o corpo jogado para trás, apenas a ponta dos seus sapatos encostavam-se ao chão. Seus cabelos esvoaçavam enquanto seus olhos enxergavam clarões das câmeras fotográficas. Ele a segurou e ela caiu de joelhos, a encenação parecia comover o publico. Ela agarrou as mãos de Inuyasha, puxando-as. Kagome jogou o rosto bem próximo ao chão, de modo que seus cabelos se esparramassem por ali. Inuyasha a pegou pela cintura e a levantou como uma boneca. Bailaram largamente pelo salão. Kagome soltou as mãos de Inuyasha novamente, a sintonia era perfeita, emocionando os juízes. Ela rodopiou por alguns metros, pousando as mãos no coração, enquanto o observava. Por um segundo ou dois, Kagome desviou os olhos para Kikyou, que a observava surpresa. Kagome estava mais do que bem, ela quase brilhava naquela luz, enquanto seus passos pareciam ter sido feitos por alguém divino. Kikyou percebeu Kagome hipnotizar os juízes. Hipnotizar a todos que assistiam, e ela se tornar apenas um plano de fundo... Para todos que olhava, não recebia olhares de volta. Todos olhavam para Kagome e Inuyasha. Sentiu raiva. Sentia suas asas de mariposa queimarem nas chamas que Kagome parecia carregar dentro de seus olhos. Sentiu-se flutuar, e depois colidir.

Kikyou despertou quando escutou a platéia emitir um som de surpresa; viu-se caída... naquele chão tão bonito. Mas não era para a queda que eles haviam se levantado e aplaudido. Inuyasha e Kagome estavam abraçados, seus corpos colados em uma curva inclinando-os para baixo. Seus olhos estavam fechados e seus lábios grudados, num beijo calmo.

Aquela foi a gota d'agua. Olhou para o sapato que havia arrebentado, chocada.

- De novo... Minha sandália quebrou... Primeiro o salto... E agora a presilha... – A musica havia acabado, e apesar de todos agora olharem para ela, até mesmo Inuyasha e Kagome, ela preferiu não aceitar a ajuda de Felipe. – Você... – Kikyou apontou o sapato para Kagome, que sorria inocentemente, _abraçada por Inuyasha. _Arregalou os olhos com a lembrança de mais cedo vindo à tona. Toda aquela falação... Sobre eles estarem separados... Era mentira? Na verdade, era uma surpresa? Eles haviam se saído extremamente bem... Perfeitos, ela diria. Mas... Por que... Isso significava que a historia sobre Inuyasha querê-la... também era mentira...

- Você... VOCE MANIPULOU TUDO ISSO! – Ela jogou a sandália em direção a Kagome. Inuyasha agarrou a mulher e protegeu sua face, agarrando a sandália com a mão direita antes que ela atingisse a noiva – VOCÊ FORJOU MINHA SANDALIA! E NÃO FOI SÓ UMA VEZ! – Kikyou se levantou, andando em direção de Kagome e Inuyasha que a olhavam seriamente. A Mulher partiu para cima de Kagome, agarrando seus braços e a jogando no chão. Inuyasha segurou Kikyou, salvando Kagome de um chute nas costelas. A mulher se levantou e se afastou. – VOCE FORJOU DUAS VEZES, PARA VENCER!

Kikyou esperneava quando Inuyasha segurou seus ombros.

- HEY! Cale-se! Você tentou nos forjar! Você tentou nos separar! Não tem direito algum de gritar com ela! Saia daqui e não nos perturbe mais! – Inuyasha empurrou Kikyou que caiu de joelhos. Kagome a observava com uma expressão fria a alguns metros.

- Agora você precisa de um cachorro pra te defender, Kagome?

- Kikyou... – Kagome se aproximou de Kikyou em passos lentos, se abaixando para pegar a sandália feminina do chão. O salto alto não tremulava mesmo depois de tudo. Kagome se mantinha firme em sua posição de vencedora, mesmo quando perdia, preferia pensar que havia sido uma vitoria. – Se você já tivesse amado alguém, não falaria nada... Talvez o que você sinta por Inuyasha não seja amor, e sim, obsessão... Não estou dizendo que sei de tudo, mas quem ama, não faz de fato isso que você fez para tentar nos separar. Inuyasha tem razão Kikyou... Você não tem o direito de falar que eu forjei algo. Sua sandália quebrou duas vezes por que você não tem equilíbrio, e seus pés dançam foram do ritmo dentro da sandália. – Kagome se abaixou e estendeu o calçado para a outra, que a olhou por alguns minutos. – Eu sei que talvez você o queira para si, mais do que tudo... – Inuyasha olhava a cena pasmo, como ela poderia estar tão calma?

- _Mas precisa entender... Você nunca conseguira o amor de Inuyasha._ – Kikyou pegou a sandália com a mão tremula. – _Estou sendo paciente e falando calmamente... Mas se você tentar tirá-lo de mim novamente... __**Eu mato você. **_ – Inuyasha a olhou com os olhos arregalados. Kagome não piscava, nem tremia. Kagome olhava Kikyou a ponto de fazê-la congelar com a energia que saia de seu corpo. Seu coração acelerou quando viu Kagome se virar, e logo em seguida, a Sandália que ela havia devolvido educadamente, atingir sua nuca.

Correu a tempo de ampará-la.

- Argh... – A mulher levou às mãos a cabeça e olhou para Inuyasha.

- Eu me enganei... – Inuyasha olhou para Kagome confuso. – **EU VOU MATAR ELA AGORA!**

Antes que Inuyasha pudesse perceber, Kagome avançava em direção de Kikyou, com o punho cerrado pronto para acertar sua face.

- EU FALEI PRA NÃO TESTAR MINHA PACIENCIAAA! – Kagome não sabia como socar direito, mas ia com a mão fechada em direção ao rosto da outra com força, enquanto sentia seus cabelos serem arrancados aos chumaços.

De repente, se viu sendo puxada por Inuyasha, seus cabelos tinham ficado nas mãos Kikyou, mas ela não sentia tanta dor quanto pensava que iria sentir. Já Kikyou sangrava pelo nariz e boca e chorava. Olhou para Felipe com raiva enquanto ainda estava nos braços do noivo.

- KAGOME! – Felipe estendeu a mão como se pudesse alcançá-la. – E... quanto a nós?

Inuyasha parou de andar quando escutou a palavra que para ele traduzia-se como Kagome+Felipe= casal. Rosnou baixo enquanto sentia Kagome segurar seu braço, nervosa.

- Tsc... É... Felipe seu nome né? – Ele se virou enquanto os olhos assassinos miravam os amedrontados do outro. – Escuta cara... Será que depois de ver isso – Ele apontou para Kikyou caída sangrando no chão. – Você não fica com medo? Por que... Pensa comigo – Ele olhou para os próprios punhos fingindo soprá-los. – Se a Kagome pode fazer isso com ela... O que será que eu posso fazer **mais** em você? Quebrar suas pernas, seus braços e custelas? Esmigalhar sua coluna? – Inuyasha colou sua testa a de Felipe e rosnou.

...

...

- _**BU!**_ – Riu quando o brasileiro começou a correr apavorado.

Inuyasha e Kagome iam saindo do salão, enquanto todos observavam completamente abismados a cena que parecia acontecer apenas em filmes.

-** HEY! VOCES NÃO QUEREM SABER QUEM GANHOU? – **O homem no palco gritava.

Todos se viraram para o homem,

- CLARO! – Todos esperavam uma resposta. "Ahhhh! Ohhhhh! UAUUUU!" Eles diziam.

Kagome e Inuyasha sorriram, se viraram e saíram.

- **OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ESPEREMMM! VOCES VENCERAM! KAGOME E INUYASHA VENCERAM!**

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

A música alta era abafada pelas portas de saída do hall. Já passavam das 4 da manha quando saíram. Sesshoumaru e Rin olhavam para o grande azul escuro que se entendia. A chuva ainda caia fina, o frio ainda gritava quase vivo. Rin se aquecia nos braços de Sesshoumaru.

- Hoje mais cedo... Eu não respondi a sua pergunta... – A voz calma da mulher dificultava para Sesshoumaru dizer o que poderia estar se passando por sua cabeça.

- Que pergunta?

- Se eu vivo em paz com meu próprio coração...

A água batia no navio com calmaria, o cheiro de água salgada pairava enquanto a chuva fina caia nem chegando a molhar. O pior já havia passado.

- E qual é a resposta? – Ele perguntou, afastando-se de Rin para olhá-la nos olhos. Percebeu um brilho escondido no olhar da mulher. O brilho que escorria por sua face logo em seguida. Água salgada caindo pelas bochechas femininas.

- É algo muito difícil de dizer... Eu amo você... Mais do que posso suportar, ou agüentar... Mas me imagino envelhecendo, e você continuando exatamente igual... Sei que nunca se quer tocamos nesse assunto... Mas sempre pensei nisso... Será que seria bom para você e para mim, vermos definhar tão delicadamente um amor construído pelo tempo?

Sesshoumaru se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentado, pousando as mãos da barra de segurança. No fim de tudo, depois de amaldiçoar o irmão por se apaixonar por uma humana, ali estava ele, pensando em desistir de sua imortalidade, para ficar com Rin. Pensando em virar humano, para ficar com Rin. Olhou para a mulher que continuava sentada, os olhos baixos e tristes. Ela tinha razão... Ambos sofreriam muito com o passar do tempo.

_**E então é isso**_

_**Como você falou que deveria ser**_

_**Nós dois esqueceremos a brisa**_

_**A maioria das vezes**_

_**E então é isso**_

_**A água gelada**_

_**A filha do vento**_

_**A aluna rejeitada**_

Sesshoumaru se abaixou em frente a Rin e tocou seus cabelos, as madeixas castanhas. Seus olhos dourados e penetrantes não conseguiam abandonar a figura de Rin. Não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem ela... Quanto mais sua vida eterna.

- Seria desgostoso viver depois que você morresse... – Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru surpresa. – De que adianta ser imortal se você também não é? Não me importa que você seja humana... – Ele sorriu, coçando a cabeça. – Eu sempre vi meu irmão como um fraco por se apaixonar por uma humana... Mas aqui estou eu... Completamente apaixonado por você... Depois de tudo, vi que isso não é uma fraqueza... Trocaria qualquer coisa para ter você para sempre, ou até o fim de nossas vidas Rin... Mas... Infelizmente... Não sou capaz de te dar a imortalidade... – Ele a pegou no colo, andando em direção a parte coberta do deque; a chuva se intensificava. Ela não sabia o que dizer.

_- Esta disposta a se acostumar com um Sesshoumaru completamente diferente? Não vou ser mais tão exuberante. –_ Ele sorriu para ela, enquanto pousava seu corpo pequeno em uma espreguiçadeira. Sesshoumaru sentou ao lado, segurando a mão de Rin.

- Essa escolha deve ser sua... Para dizer a verdade, não sabia que podia simplesmente desistir de sua imortalidade. Se pudesse me transformar... Eu não hesitaria em passar a eternidade ao seu lado.

- _Pra dizer a verdade_... Eu já havia pensado nisso, quando você disse que queria um bebe, e eu não pensei duas vezes antes de aceitar.

- Como assim?

- A partir do momento em que você engravidar, um hibrido como Inuyasha vai ser fecundado, metade humano metade youkai... e eu deixarei de ser imortal. Uma maldição que me foi jogada por uma bruxa chamada Oboro, há algum tempo... Como castigo por odiar humanos. – Rin olhava-o surpresa, uma maldição?

- Já se envolveu com outras humanas? – Sua curiosidade foi maior do que sua delicadeza. Ou talvez devesse dizer ciúme?

- Não... – Ele riu. – Isso era por que eu prezava mais meu poder, do que qualquer outra coisa. Seria apenas um castigo para quando isso acontecesse... Fui entendendo e me acostumando com os humanos, com o tempo... Já que pessoas como eu são cada vez mais difíceis de encontrar... Afinal, parece estar no sangue... Primeiro meu pai, meu irmão... E então, eu. Já não me importo com meu poder... Só me importo com você... A minha primeira e única _humana_. – Rin observou Sesshoumaru passar as garras que cresciam rapidamente por seu pescoço. – Diferente de Inuyasha, eu não perco o controle quando me transformo. Sou um youkai completo. – Caninos muito maiores começaram a transparecer, enquanto Rin olhava para os olhos vermelhos de Sesshoumaru. Rin não conseguia se mover, tremia. Aquele era Sesshoumaru?

- S-s-s-s-s-ee... Tra-trans...Forma?

- Sim... Este é apenas o começo... – A voz de Sesshoumaru começou a ficar mais grave, e seus cabelos começaram a levitar em pleno ar. Rin sentia vontade de correr, seu subconsciente tentava convencê-la de que aquele era seu noivo. – Posso me tornar um cachorro do tamanho deste navio!

...

...

...

...

...

...

- Puff...Puff... ! – Sesshoumaru curvou as sobrancelhas, enquanto voltava a ser o que era normalmente. Estava confuso com que Rin havia achado engraçado.

- O que...? Por que esta rindo?

- ... D-d-d-d-d-esculpe...é que HAHAHAH É QUEEE HAHAHAHAHAHHA UM CACHORRO SESSHY? PODIA SER UM DRAGAO AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Hey! Dá pra parar de rir? Este Sesshoumaru é muitíssimo poderoso! – Ele apontou o dedo em direção a face de Rin em sinal de protesto. Mordeu os lábios com as gargalhadas e agarrou seu braço. Rin parou de rir imediatamente, corando violentamente enquanto batia um indicador no outro.

- Gomen... Eu sei que você é muito poderoso... Mas... Nunca havia se _transformado_ até hoje para mim.

- Nunca tive por que me transformar... Você nunca correu perigo, nem nada disso. Porém... Existem coisas sobre mim que você não sabe... – Ele a abraçou e a pegou em seu colo. Rin encostou a cabeça no peito de Sesshoumaru, fechando os olhos.

- Desculpe... Quando me apaixonei por você... Nunca me passou pela cabeça que alguém que parecia um humano normal, bem... Não tão normal... Sei que é muito mais forte que qualquer um... Também sei que pula muito mais alto que os outros, e corre muito mais... Mas...

- Rin...

- Eu não sabia que você poderia se tornar um cachorro gigante...

(Kings of Leon – closer) (recomenda-se escutar a musica enquanto se lê para imaginar uma cena _)

- Rin...

- O que?

- **Abra seus olhos...**

O vento batia contra seu corpo e face, seus cabelos esvoaçavam. Seus olhos se abriram para a imensidão, Sesshoumaru sorria enquanto a olhava. Naquele momento, percebeu estar fazendo algo que muitas outras pessoas sempre sonharam fazer.

_**Encalhado nessa cidade assustadora**_

_**O semáforo está piscando e as linhas telefônicas não funcionam**_

_**O chão está congelando**_

_**Ela pegou meu coração, eu acho que ela roubou a minha alma**_

_**Com a lua eu corro**_

_**Pra longe dos corpos mortos e do sol escaldante**_

Segurou-se no corpo do homem, apesar de ter a certeza que mesmo que ela quisesse, ele não a deixaria cair. Gotas de chuva caiam em seu corpo, outras apenas passavam por ela para encontrar o oceano. Não podia acreditar; vislumbrou as nuvens enquanto percebia o sorriso de Sesshoumaru permanecer em seus lábios. Rin sentiu-se feliz por ser capaz de fazê-lo sorrir por mais que alguns segundos.

O Céu, escuro e infinito. Olhou para baixo e viu o Navio se distanciar cada vez mais. Por algum motivo não se importou com toda a estranheza daquela situação. Não se importou com o frio, não se importou com a chuva. Sentia o cheiro do homem que amava, tão forte, sabia que se fechasse os olhos ele ainda estaria ali.

**Voar.**

_**Levado pela mistura de veias**_

_**Sem mostrar piedade eu faria novamente**_

_**Abra seus olhos**_

_**Você continua chorando**_

_**Baby eu vou te fazer sangrar até que você esteja seca**_

_**Os céus estão piscando pra mim**_

_**Eu vejo uma tempestade chegando pelo oceano**_

- Preciso te fazer uma pergunta... – Sesshoumaru disse, Rin tocou suas bochechas enquanto ele a carregava para mais e mais distante do navio.

- Antes, preciso te falar uma coisa... – Rin observou Sesshoumaru assentir. Ele a abraçou mais perto, cobrindo seus braços com os próprios cabelos. – Obrigada... Por me deixar compartilhar com você a experiência única de voar... De amar alguém assim tão fortemente, tão desesperadamente. Agora eu sei... Eu morreria por você.

- Não diga tal tolice... Eu nunca deixaria que colocasse sua vida em risco por mim. Eu sempre estarei por perto, para te proteger do que for...

Eles pararam em pleno ar, flutuando como Rin nunca imaginaria ficar. Nada para segurá-los, onde ele quisesse ir, ele conseguiria sem precisar de nada, apenas de seu próprio poder.

Estavam acima das nuvens da chuva. Agora Rin entendia por que Sesshoumaru costumava prezar mais seus poderes do que a seres vivos. Aquilo era inacreditavelmente belo.

_**E está chegando mais perto**_

_**E está chegando mais perto**_

_**Você balançou e remexeu o meu barco**_

_**Me deixando encalhado completamente apaixonado e sozinho**_

_**Você pensa em mim?**_

_**Onde estou agora?**_

_**Ou onde eu durmo?**_

_**Parece tão bom, mas eu estou velho**_

_**Dois mil anos de perseguição assumindo o seu poder**_

- O que você queria dizer? – Ela o olhou.

- Eu já voei muitas... Muitas vezes... – Ele olhava para a imensidão, começando a subir mais um pouco e ultrapassar mais nuvens. – É maravilhoso não é?

- Sim... – Rin observava Sesshoumaru olhar para o céu com os olhos distantes, ele apreciava o momento exalando felicidade, assim como ela.

- Pois eu só vejo a beleza, quando estou com você. – Não foi capaz de conter as lagrimas quando ele a abraçou, deixando-a ficar de pé. Segurava suas mãos, enquanto os pés de Rin pisavam nos de Sesshoumaru. Ela permaneceu em silencio, esperando o momento certo para falar.

- Depois que te conheci... Mesmo vivendo por muitos anos... Apenas quando encontrei _**você**_, pude encontrar o significado de estar vivo.

- Sesshou... Maru... - Ela sorriu, beijando-o.

Aquela cena que para ela nunca havia ultrapassado a barreira dos sonhos, havia se tornado realidade.

- Quero que você carregue um filho meu... Quero me casar com você. Não me importo se for preciso desistir disso tudo... – Sesshoumaru olhou nos olhos de Rin e sorriu tranqüilo. – Quer se casar comigo?

...

... O sol nascia no horizonte, Rin sorriu com a visão, dirigiu seus olhos para Sesshoumaru. Renunciaria a vida por ele. Ele havia renunciado a eternidade.

- _Sim!_

_**E está chegando mais perto**_

_**E está chegando mais perto**_

_**E está chegando mais perto**_

_**E está chegando mais perto**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Miroku e Sango olhavam para cima enquanto o sol nascia. Abraçados no deque, presenciavam Sesshoumaru e Rin suspensos a muitos metros acima de suas cabeças. As nuvens se dissipavam com a noite; davam lugar ao sol, ao novo dia que chegava.

Suas mãos estavam dadas, Miroku abraçava a mulher enquanto mantinha a mão livre em seu ventre. A musica não mais soava, as pessoas que mais dançaram, já tinham ido dormir, descansar antes de voltar para suas casas. Aquele era o ultimo dia do cruzeiro; no fim da tarde, estariam no aeroporto para voar de volta a Tokio.

Sango sorriu se virando.

- Vamos para o quarto querido... Foi um ótimo nascer do sol. – Ela beijou Miroku que sorrindo a acompanhou calmamente.

- Sango... Será que Kikyou está bem?

- Por que esta se preocupando com ela? – Ela se virou para o noivo, que olhava para o chão do corredor em que andavam.

- Deve ser muito doloroso perder uma pessoa que ama, depois de fazer tanto para ter o amor _dele._

- Miroku...

- É... Mas, bem, talvez Kagome tenha razão, não seja amor.

Sango o olhou carismática, sorrindo em seguida.

- Querido... Ela vai encontrar o amor dela um dia. Assim como eu encontrei o meu, Inuyasha encontrou Kagome, e Rin encontrou Sesshoumaru. Mesmo que eu não conheça profundamente o sentimento dos nossos amigos, sinto que durará muito. É algo que conseguimos de Deus por nos comportarmos bem, eu acho. A chance de conhecer a alma gêmea.

- Ah... Sango-chan... – Miroku a olhou, enquanto abriam a porta do quarto e entravam.

- Sango-chan? – Ela perguntou, enquanto fechava a porta e tirava os sapatos.

- hahaha... Sim... Minha Sango-chan! – Miroku pegou Sango no colo, e a deitou na cama, beijando seus lábios.

- Sim... Miroku-kun... Para sempre. – Eles se abraçaram, iniciando um beijo mais calmo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Kagome abriu os olhos, sonolenta. Apoiou-se no próprio braço para levantar o corpo e enfim ver a onde estava.

A cama bagunçada e as roupas jogadas no chão denunciavam que havia chegado um pouco bêbada. Seus olhos se dirigiram para a escrivaninha ao lado da porta de entrada. Levantou-se rapidamente quando enxergou um troféu enorme com dois dançarinos sobre o móvel.

Olhou para cama. Inuyasha dormia tranquilamente enquanto pequenos ruídos podiam ser ouvidos. As orelhinhas se mexiam tão graciosamente! Kagome corou e se sentou novamente na cama.

Seus pensamentos voavam, enquanto pensava na noite anterior... Havia ganhado a competição, então. Como estaria Kikyou? Mesmo depois de tudo, ela ainda havia decidido odiá-los. Talvez este fosse o destino. Talvez ela devesse ficar mais um tempo sozinha. Kagome sorriu com o pensamento de que Inuyasha não era predestinado para Kikyou. Sabia desde o inicio, mas quando tudo aconteceu, chegou a duvidar.

Braços envolveram sua cintura fina, Inuyasha pousou o rosto em sua coxa. Kagome pousou as mãos nos cabelos do hanyou, afundando os dedos ali.

- Amor... – Ela olhou para as orbes douradas que se abriam.

- Sim...?

- Nós vencemos...? – Kagome se surpreendia com o fato de Inuyasha parecer uma criança quando acordava. Seus olhos inocentes e rosto liso despertavam o interesse de qualquer mulher. Isso, sem ele precisar tirar a camisa. Se tirasse, não havia salvação. As mulheres iriam sempre cair em cima, ela sabia.

- É... Vencemos... – Inuyasha a abraçou fortemente, afundando o rosto na barriga de Kagome, que se contorcia. – Inuyasha...!

- É sério o que você falou sobre querer morar comigo? – A voz abafada quase não podia ser ouvida, Inuyasha parecia estar entre o mundo dos sonhos e o mundo real.

- Claro que é!

...

- Kagome... _Você quer se casar_? – Kagome arregalou os olhos, enquanto observava Inuyasha levantar o corpo e se sentar na cama, em frente a ela. Coçava os olhos recém abertos. Os cabelos caiam por seu rosto.

- M-m-m-m-m-mas... Por que você está Pe-perguntando isso agora?

- Só estou perguntando!

- Ora, mas é claro que quero... Mas não quero querer isso sozinha... Quando eu e você estivermos prontos, então será a hora! – Kagome sorriu, tirando alguns fios de cabelo do rosto de Inuyasha. – É melhor levantarmos, já devemos estar chegando em Nagoya. Temos que arrumar tudo! Tenho certeza que vou acabar esquecendo algo...

Kagome se levantou agitada, enquanto pegava peças de roupas do chão. No instante seguinte, Inuyasha já lavava o rosto, e logo depois escovava os dentes, enquanto procurava algo qualquer pra vestir. Observou a rapidez do homem ao se trocar e escovar os dentes ao mesmo tempo, enquanto ela continuava com a mesma peça de roupa nas mãos, ainda de pijama.

- Eu preciso dar uma saída. – Ele disse, enquanto segurava os ombros femininos. – Você vai ficar bem?

- Onde você vai? – Kagome pois as mãos na cintura, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Onde você pensa que eu vou? – Ele a olhou travesso.

- Eu não sei, por isso estou perguntando! – Inuyasha sorriu amarelo quando uma energia ruim começou a sair de Kagome,em sua testa estava escrito "ESTOU COM CIUME" mas ele continuou sorrindo; beijou a testa da mulher, pegou a carteira e abriu a porta.

- Não se preocupe amor... Vai tomar um banho, quando sair, eu já vou ter voltado! – Kagome não teve chance de responder, Inuyasha havia batido a porta sem dizer no fim, para onde estava indo. Tirou a roupa rapidamente, e entrou no chuveiro. Preparou-se para ficar no banho até ele voltar. Seu coração ponderou e fraquejou por alguns instantes. Ligou o chuveiro e entrou debaixo do jato d'agua.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Pow, pow , pow!

...

...

...

...

- Hehe...

POW! POW! POW!

- O QUE É PELO AMOR DE DEUS! – Rin gritou ao abrir a porta, enquanto tentava segurar o lençol enrolado no corpo. Os cabelos bagunçados e marcas avermelhadas pelo pescoço denunciavam a razão da demora.

- Vocês não se cansam nunca? – Inuyasha sorriu corado, observando Sesshoumaru abraçar Rin e abrir um pouco mais a porta.

- Estávamos tentando fazer um bebe... – O irmão disse, enquanto o olhava seriamente.

- O que? Mas Sesshoumaru você...

- É, eu sei. Nós já nos decidimos.

Inuyasha sorriu, enquanto coçava a nuca, constrangido.

- Bem, pelo menos isso, nós temos em comum... Já nos decidimos. Mas...

- Inuyasha... – Rin parecia surpresa. – Você também é...

- Sim... Mas diferente de Sesshoumaru, não tenho essa oportunidade em qualquer noite, não posso deixar de ser imortal tão facilmente. Quando aquela bruxa nos jogou a maldição eu não podia imaginar. Mas... A única maneira de eu _deixar_ de ser youkai, é fecundando uma humana, enquanto eu estou na forma humana.

- Na primeira noite do mês, todos os meses... – Sesshoumaru disse.

- TSC! Bem, vamos esquecer isso por enquanto... O problema é... Ontem... Lembrei quem era a mulher que estava com Naraku... Acho que podemos fazer uma troca, Sesshy.

- Como é?

- Aquela é a bruxa que nos amaldiçoou.

- O QUE?

Sesshoumaru rosnava inconscientemente.

- Estou dizendo que podemos trocar nossa imortalidade por força sobre-humana, mesmo nos tornando humanos! Assim, não deixaremos de fazer tudo que fazemos hoje em dia, como carregar carros e etc...

- Você faz isso?¬¬

- É só um exemplo ¬¬... Você me entendeu.

- Sim... Talvez você tenha razão... Espere só um minuto.

Sesshoumaru e Rin fecharam a porta contra a cara de Inuyasha, que latiu exasperado, apoiando-se na porta enquanto esperava. Alguns minutos se passaram quando percebeu a porta começar a se abrir e então se afastou.

- Vamos, mas antes preciso passar em um lugar. Será que tem alguma joalheria nesse navio?

- Claro Inu, Sesshy me deu estes brincos quando chegamos. – Ela tirou os cabelos e mostrou a jóia. – Podemos ir até lá, mas o que quer comprar?

- Então vamos, prometi para Kagome que voltaria antes que ela saísse do banho.

Começaram a andar rapidamente, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru conversavam sobre a suposta saída mais rápida para seus problemas.

- Vocês estavam me procurando?

- **Oboro!**

Sesshoumaru não conseguia entender como não havia percebido a semelhança antes. Ela parecia mais nova do que antes, seu rosto mais belo e jovial.

A mulher sorriu, andando lentamente até eles.

- Bruxa, por que você veio nesta viagem? – Inuyasha parecia assim como Sesshoumaru, ter instinto de proteção para com Rin. O carpete vermelho do corredor parecia um pouco mais escuro.

- Ah, Inuyasha, já estamos em uma época muito mais avançada do que essa que sua cabeça vive... Hoje em dia sou chamada apenas de Senhorita Oboro, obrigada.

O Silencio permaneceu por alguns segundos, e então novamente ela se manifestou.

- Naraku e eu viemos juntos, depois de uma longa temporada observando vocês dois, chegamos a conclusão que nesta viagem vocês abririam mão do tesouro que lhes foi dado. A imortalidade. Eu amaldiçoei vocês quando ainda eram adolescentes, virando adultos. – Ela tocou os cabelos de Inuyasha, que paralisado, conseguia apenas ranger os dentes. A energia da mulher de alguma maneira não deixava com que eles se movessem. – Por isso ainda parecem tão jovens... Diga-me, Sesshoumaru... Você ainda se lembra de sua infância? E você Inuyasha... Está vivo há quantos anos mesmo?

- Oboro... Não precisa ficar fazendo perguntas inconvenientes. Queremos fazer uma troca.

Sesshoumaru afastou Rin, empurrando-a para longe.

- Que tipo de troca? – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, percebendo que mesmo empenhando sua energia para assustá-los, Sesshoumaru havia conseguido se mover e tirado também a menina da barreira que os imobilizava.

- Nós te damos a juventude que precisa, e você nos deixa a força que ainda temos, como youkais.

- Querem ser super-heróis? – Ela riu.

- Não queremos deixar de ser...

Rin observava Sesshoumaru argumentar o que não podia ser argumentado. Afastada da discussão, percebeu que a vontade de Sesshoumaru também era continuar youkai. Ele vivia um dilema?

- Sabe Sesshoumaru... Posso fazer algo ainda melhor... Mas vocês vão precisar confiar em mim...

- O que? Como pode pedir para confiarmos em você Bruxa!

- Inuyasha... Se continuar me chamando de bruxa, vou fazer sapos nascerem no seu estomago. Ninguém vai amar alguém que cospe sapos o tempo todo.

- Sim, Oboro. – SAPOS? CREDO!

- Bem... Como eu dizia antes... Vai ser necessário depositar confiança no que não se pode confiar, só assim, vocês provarão á mim que são dignos de receber este _poder._

_- Poder? _– Sesshoumaru olhou para as próprias garras; um movimento seria o bastante para partir aquela parede atrás dele em dois. Apenas 2 segundos seriam necessários para afundar aquele navio. Ele voaria e não se preocuparia em se afogar. Seus olhos pousaram sobre o corpo pequeno de Rin, que assistia tudo apreensiva. Por que seus pensamentos puxavam-no sempre para o lado negativo? Destruir, matar, quebrar... Por que não poderia se tornar Amar, limpar, concertar, dar vida? Talvez pudesse, ele sorriu.

- Sim. Vocês querem deixar a imortalidade e mesmo assim continuarem fortes, certo?

- Sim... – Ambos concordaram.

- Então basta apenas isso... – Ela arrancou um chumaço de cabelos de Inuyasha e andou até Sesshoumaru, fazendo o mesmo. – e ISSO!

Oboro cortou o braço masculino e em sua unha uma gota de sangue acumulou, parecendo evaporar depois de alguns segundos. Com a mesma garra, ela repetiu o ato em Inuyasha e assim como a gota de sangue de Sesshoumaru a sua também evaporou bem na frente de seus olhos. Observaram Oboro se virar e andar lentamente em direção contraria. Aos poucos Inuyasha conseguiu mover o corpo. Estava assustado. Não podia nem imaginar...

- Alguém me explique o que acabou de acontecer aqui?

- Muitas coisas estranhas aconteceram neste cruzeiro... – Rin disse, enquanto voltavam a andar.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Kagome desligou o chuveiro e puxou a toalha. Ele ainda não havia voltado. Suspirou. Iria se vestir e iria atrás dele.

Abriu a porta do banheiro pensando nas mil maneiras de questionar Inuyasha. E então o percebeu sentado na cama.

- Inuyasha...

- Eu disse que quando você saísse, eu já estaria aqui. Vem cá... – Ele levantou a mão estendendo-a em direção a ela.

Kagome caminhou até a cama; o quarto parcialmente arrumado. Inuyasha agarrou as mãos dela, esperando a menina se sentar ao seu lado. A toalha enrolada ao corpo, a pele com gotas de água quente escorrendo pelo ombro.

- O que foi? – Ela parecia receosa, ele pensou, queria até sorrir com aquilo, mas preferiu manter o mistério.

- Eu e Sesshoumaru nos encontramos com uma pessoa... – Kagome instintivamente tirou a mão da de Inuyasha. – Ela se chama Oboro...

- Oboro?

- Sim... Existe uma coisa que preferi não contar a você... Até agora...

- Você ta me assustando... – Inuyasha se aproximou mais de Kagome, abraçando-a.

- Você... Nunca se perguntou... Como será nossa vida daqui á 90 anos? – Kagome riu, encarando-o.

- Estaremos mortos, é claro!

- Você estará morta. Eu não. – O Hanyou observou o sorriso da mulher sumir.

- O-o-o que quer dizer com isso? – Ela se afastou novamente, aquilo por algum motivo incomodou Inuyasha.

- Quero dizer que eu e Sesshoumaru somos o que vocês humanos chamam de imortais...

- Inuyasha... O que... Está dizendo?

- Estou dizendo que daqui á 50 anos, você esteja velha e eu ainda jovem... – Kagome sorriu tristemente, mirando os próprios pés. Aquela não era a questão, ela pensou... Mas o que poderia fazer... Suas mãos procuraram as de Inuyasha, ela entrelaçou os dedos ao dele e o encarou.

- Você nasceu com este dom, Inuyasha. Apaixonou-se por uma humana... Quando eu morrer... Você vai apenas seguir a sua vida. – Inuyasha puxou Kagome e a jogou na cama. A toalha se abriu e seus cabelos se esparramaram no travesseiro.

- Eu não posso apenas seguir em frente Kagome... Parece bobagem pensar nisso agora... Mas simplesmente não posso viver a eternidade sem você... Pela primeira vez desejo _envelhecer._ – Kagome encarava os orbes dourados com doçura. Seus olhos ardiam, mas se recusava a piscar; imaginava ter nascido sobre o brilho de alguma estrela, pois não era possível que apenas sendo viva, humana, Inuyasha a amava. Um ser tão frágil e desprotegido, enquanto ao seu lado havia um homem forte e viril. Talvez seus pensamentos não estivessem no lugar. Talvez ela não estivesse no lugar certo.

- Você esta me ouvindo Kagome? Quero envelhecer ao seu lado...! – Inuyasha mirava os olhos de Kagome com ternura, seus cabelos caiam sobre os ombros desnudos da mulher.

- Eu também, Inu... Mas não me parece certo você simplesmente desistir de tudo isso... Todo o poder que você tem! Aquele dia, quando você se transformou, eu me assustei, mas... Percebi que você era muito mais forte do que eu jamais imaginei! Não devia perguntar para mim se eu me importo, e sim se **você** se importa... Quer mesmo ficar velho, e simplesmente sem poder fazer nada, morrer?

- Não me importo com nada disso... Não me importo com nada Kagome... – Inuyasha se sentou na cama e do bolso da calça tirou uma pequena caixa de veludo. – Por isso... – Inuyasha sorriu quando Kagome arregalou os olhos ao ver a caixa e se levantar também. – Preciso perguntar... – Inuyasha abria vagarosamente a caixa, lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Kagome, a boca feminina entre aberta em sinal de surpresa; o sorriso de Inuyasha aumentou. – Você esta pronta Kagome? Por que eu estive pronto desde o inicio... – Inuyasha abriu por completo a caixa, revelando um par de alianças em ouro branco. A feminina era coberta por brilhantes.

- Inu... Deve... Ter sido muito caro...! – Kagome não sabia o que dizer, nunca havia imaginado que ao sair daquele quarto, ele voltaria para pedi-la em casamento. Para decidir tudo.

- Isso não importa amor... A única coisa que importa, é que eu quero você... Pra sempre. Nada vai me fazer mudar de idéia. Ah, é claro, se você recusar, tudo muda. – Eles riram.

- Ai... Inuyasha! – Kagome pulou sobre o homem, agarrando a caixinha e beijando os lábios masculinos fervorosamente; naquele momento, ele decidiu que não haveria melhor hora para desfrutar da nudez da mulher. – Eu também quero ficar com você... Pra sempre!

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**- **_**Voce esta pronta Kagome? Por que eu estive pronto desde o inicio... **

**- Inu... Deve... Ter sido muito caro...!**

**- Isso não importa amor... A única coisa que importa é que eu quero você... Pra sempre. Nada vai me fazer mudar de idéia. Ah, é claro, se você recusar tudo muda.**

**- Ai... Inuyasha! **– A mulher arqueou a sobrancelha com o barulho e logo em seguida o silencio. – **Eu também quero ficar com você... Para sempre!**

Oboro sorriu, desencostando-se da parede e começando a caminhar.

- Inuyasha... Você não pode imaginar...

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Sango abriu a porta do quarto, enquanto dava espaço para o noivo passar com as malas. O kimono tradicional se destacava das vestimentas das outras mulheres. O cabelo solto e os brincos a deixava estonteante. Miroku sorriu com a imagem, soltando as malas no chão. Faltavam cerca de 45 minutos para que o navio atracasse no porto.

- Ah... Enfim, acabou! Essa viagem vai render muitas conversas...

- É mesmo... – Sango sorriu, tocando o próprio ventre. – Rendeu até um bêbê!

- Não seja tão irônica! – Eles riram enquanto começavam a andar.

- Ei... Miroku... Esta escutando... Esse barulho? – De repente, um barulho forte começou a ecoar pelo corredor, passando a se aproximar rapidamente. Miroku deixou as malas no chão e abraçou Sango, encostando-se na parede.

- O que é isso...? – O barulho começou a aumentar e aumentar. – Parece... Um cavalo galopando...

- Não... parece... é verdade! Parece mesmo um cava !

Miroku abaixou Sango quando Inuyasha passou correndo em uma velocidade enorme por eles, Kagome gritava agarrada as costas do Hanyou.

- Me-me-me-me...Meu Deus! Essa molecada não respeita mais os mais velhos!

- ... Miroku... Temos quase a mesma idade...¬¬ Do que será que eles tavam correndo?

- Eu realmente não !

Miroku agarrou Sango e a puxou para baixo enquanto observava Sesshoumaru saltar pelo corredor silenciosamente, Rin agarrada as suas costas com um chapéu de pirata na cabeça.

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça do casal.

- Meu Deus... Até Sesshoumaru está metido nessa historia? Eles perderam o juízo!

- Miroku... Também quero ser carregadaaaaa!

- Você vai ter que se segurar por que estou segurando as malas... – Miroku se abaixou poucamente, agarrando as malas.

- HIHIHIHIHI! – Sango bateu palminhas empolgada e então pulou nas costas do noivo.

- ARGH! Mal ficou grávida e já esta mais pesada? – Sango ficou rubra e então deu um soco na cabeça de Miroku.

- Anda logo, nunca vamos alcançá-lo se você não correr! – Miroku suspirou dando-se por vencido e começou a correr, quase arrastando as malas no chão.

- Ai, Sango, você ta me enforcandooo!

- AHHAHAHA IHÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

O navio atracava no porto de Nagoya e todos sorriam enquanto olhavam o cenário. Kagome abraçou-se a Inuyasha e beijou sua bochecha.

- Vamos passar o resto do dia em Nagoya?

- Ah, claro... Amanhã vamos pra cuba, mas provavelmente o resto do pessoal volta para casa hoje, né Sesshoumaru?

- Sim, vamos pegar um vôo mais a noite, Rin e eu queremos ir a um castelo.

[...]

Todos desciam do navio, sorridentes e felizes por finalmente pisarem em terra firme.

- Ahhh! Foi tão, tão legal! – Sango disse, protegendo o rosto do sol com a mão.

- É verdade... Podemos dizer inesquecível? – Miroku a abraçou olhando para o navio.

- Claro que podemos! – Kagome disse, enquanto começavam a andar a procura de taxis.

- Ainda bem que tiramos varias fotos né? – Rin via as imagens na tela da maquina fotográfica com um sorriso no rosto.

- Precisamos revelar e comprar lindos porta-retratos! – Kagome olhava para a própria mão, o anel de compromisso reluzia no sol.

Todos conversavam animadamente, muitas pessoas envolta que participaram da viagem também sorriam; Kagome estava feliz, depois de tudo, nem se quer tinha tido noticias de Kikyou, ela havia desaparecido naquele navio, enquanto Felipe havia feito o mesmo. Tudo havia dado certo. Iria para Cuba se embebedar, dançar,... Fazer amor todas as noites com Inuyasha! Seus olhos brilharam com a materialização daquele pensamento e suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. Riu baixo e apertou o braço masculino ao seu lado.

- _Kagome! _– Kagome se virou bruscamente; a sensação nítida de que alguém havia sussurrado seu nome bem no pé de sua orelha a fez sentir arrepios. Que voz... Sombria. Olhou para Inuyasha que conversava com Miroku animadamente, e logo para os outros amigos que nem se quer notaram qualquer coisa. Seus braços soltaram os de Inuyasha, que a olhou. Algo puxava seu corpo, uma nítida impressão de estar sendo observada de muito perto a apoderou.

- Que foi? – Inuyasha pegou novamente a mão de Kagome e a apertou, notando preocupação nas orbes femininas.

- Não... Não é nada. – Ela sorriu e continuaram a andar.

...

**- **_Kagome! _– Kagome tremeu, arregalando os olhos. Novamente escutara seu nome, bem perto de sua cabeça, como se alguém estivesse bem atrás de si.

- Esperem um segundo, eu acho que esqueci meus... óculos escuro! – Sem dar mais explicações se virou e correu de volta para a embarcação, Inuyasha a observou até sair de seu alcance, logo voltando a conversar com Sesshoumaru e Miroku.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Rin sentiu uma atração em suas costas, constante. Não diminuía por um segundo se quer, apenas aumentava conforme os segundos se passavam. Uma estranha sensação se apoderava de seu corpo, algo que a dizia para se afastar, algo muito mais forte que seus próprios instintos.

A mulher se afastou despercebidamente para alguns metros de distancia do grupo e olhou em volta.

- _Venha... Rin... _ - Respirou profundamente procurando se acalmar. Era a voz de Oboro que a chamava. Olhou para Sesshoumaru que conversava e em um segundo se virou, começando a correr. Um assobio constante a guiava para o rumo que parecia ser correto. O ruído aumentava a cada passo que dava em direção ao navio.

Subiu a rampa rapidamente, entrando novamente dentro da embarcação. Varias pessoas ainda saiam.

Rin notou cabelos roxos e longos se esvoaçarem pela curva no corredor quando chegou ao mesmo. Prendeu a respiração, não podia deixar de sentir medo.

Parou de correr quando viu Kagome parada de costas para ela, no meio do corredor; aquele mesmo corredor de sempre, pensou.

Viu Oboro se aproximar de ambas, Rin caminhou até Kagome e segurou seu braço.

- _Minhas queridas humanas... Vocês podem imaginar o que vai acontecer agora? _– Oboro sorriu, levantando o próprio braço

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Sesshoumaru... – Inuyasha parou de conversar, olhando-o seriamente enquanto o nariz mexia-se. – Não pode ser! – Imediatamente olhou em volta. – Onde esta Rin? - Sesshoumaru olhou em volta, sentia o mesmo cheiro. Havia percebido que a menina havia saído, como foi na mesma direção que Kagome, pensou que havia corrido para acompanhar a outra. Havia se enganado.

- Esse cheiro... – Ele disse. – Não podemos estar enganados.

- Não estamos! – Inuyasha não pensou duas vezes em seguida começando a correr em direção ao navio, acompanhado de Sesshoumaru. – Esse cheiro é cheiro de Sangue, e não é só de Kagome!

Ambos subiram a rampa rapidamente deixando o casal de amigos lá embaixo preocupados. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha levaram apenas alguns segundos para chegarem ao corredor e encarar Oboro.

Kagome e Rin tinham o braço direito ferido. Oboro sorriu quando os viu, em sua língua de cobra viu dois frascos de sangue e em suas mãos duas mexas de cabelo.

Sesshoumaru se apressou juntamente com Inuyasha e correram em direção a bruxa que simplesmente desapareceu no ar, de um segundo para o outro.

- Kagome! Você esta bem? – Inuyasha pegou a mulher no colo, olhando-a preocupado.

- Foi só um arranhão... – Ela disse. – Quem era... Aquela mulher?

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se entreolharam, Rin observava a situação.

- Sesshy... O que aconteceu? – A menina disse, abraçando-o.

- Eu não sei querida... Você esta bem? Por que saiu correndo daquele jeito? – Sesshoumaru disse, começando a andar. Seu coração ainda estava disparado. Inuyasha fez o mesmo, colocando Kagome em suas costas.

- Aquela mulher... O que ela fez com você e com Rin? – Inuyasha sentia o rosto da mulher apoiar-se na curva de seu ombro.

- Eu não sei... Ela cortou nosso braço... Mas... Foi algo que aconteceu ao mesmo tempo, sem ela precisar nos tocar. Não conseguia me mexer. Ela colocou um pouco do meu sangue em um frasco... e Depois fez o mesmo com Rin. Cortou uma mexa dos nossos cabelos... E Ai... Vocês chegaram.

Inuyasha estreitou os olhos e saiu junto com Kagome, Rin e Sesshoumaru da embarcação. As meninas feridas acabaram por proporcionar um taxi com mais facilidade. E eles rumaram para uma farmácia, passariam o dia em Nagoya, levariam os amigos para o aeroporto e na manha seguinte iriam para cuba. Nada mais importava...

Mas aquilo...

De alguma maneira...

Parecia atrair Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha para uma curiosidade em saber o que aconteceria que nunca haviam sentido antes.

**Oboro... Como podemos confiar em você?**_ – Sesshoumaru não conseguia abandonar aqueles pensamentos. Olhava o tempo todo para a noiva, que já sorria e conversava animadamente, não parecia ter ficado traumatizada, ou desconfiada... Algo o levava a pensar que Rin não se importava._

**Kagome... Por que ela pegou seu sangue... Seu cabelo... O que ela pretende fazer com você... O que? **_– Inuyasha olhava para Kagome sentindo um peso no coração. Ele não devia tê-la deixado ir sozinha, não devia nem se quer tê-la envolvido naquela confusão... Devia ter mentido... O que a havia levado a correr tão rápido... Pensava na hipótese de Oboro ter invadido sua mente quando viu a noiva encostar a cabeça em seu corpo e fechar os olhos, levemente corada. Ela havia aceito se casar com ele. Ele viraria humano para poder ter Kagome. Não importava o que precisasse sacrificar, imaginava o que Oboro faria, lhe arrancaria uma perna em troca? Sorriu. __**Não importava!**__ Ela estava ao seu lado... Quando voltassem a Tóquio, morariam juntos, casados, teriam um filho. Ou dois, ou três... Só queria estar com ela... _

[...]

**- Uhuhuhuhu...**

**- Oboro, o que você vai fazer...?**

**- Naraku... Desculpe-me pelo inconveniente... Mas devo dizer que não vou seguir com nosso trato.**

**- O que esta dizendo?**

**- Mudei meus planos, simplesmente.**

**- Não admito! Sugue logo a vida daqueles dois malditos! Eu estou ficando velho... E você também!**

**- Se acalme Naraku. Tudo vai dar certo... Vamos pegar nossa juventude com maestria... Mas vamos dar algo em troca. Não sou uma bruxa tão má... E você não devia seguir esse caminho, vai acabar morrendo.**

**- Me diga logo o que vai fazer, bruxa...**

**- Naraku... Vamos fazer uma surpresa para Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. **

**ACABOOO! UAUAUHAHAU esse cap claro. xD**

**Gostaram? Gostaram? *_* Então comentem! **

**Prox cap eh o fim T.T**

**Preparem-se ;D**

**Mil Beijos, e**

**Respostas do reviews cap 11 do blog ok?**

**REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEWS! Aperta a frasinha aqui embaixo oh!**

**\ /**


End file.
